Encounter
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Mu nunca teria imaginado que demorar um pouco mais para ir embora o faria conhecer alguém tão interessante. Mas, com tantos amigos e conhecidos em comum, talvez fosse só uma questão de tempo. De qualquer forma, ele já tinha ouvido falar de Aiolia e de sua fama... *AU. Yaoi. Aiolia x Mu. Milo x Camus. Máscara da Morte x Afrodite. Aiolos x ?. Shion x Dohko. Shaka x ?*
1. Combination Of The Two

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kurumada e eu não lucro nada com a fic. Só reviews, se tiver sorte. Se me pertencesse, Aiolia e Mu estariam dando uns pegas nervosos antes dos Bronze Saints chegarem nas Doze Casas...

 **N/A:** Olha quem saiu das trevas do fundo do poço e voltou a escrever~ Essa fic já tinha sido rascunhada há um bom tempo. Por acaso reencontrei e pareceu mais promissora agora. Ela pretende ser leve e curta. E, bem, como não adianta justificar meu sumiço, espero que quem gosta do ship Aiolia x Mu, tanto quanto eu e meu carneiro-beta, aproveite a leitura!

 **Momento Oscar 2016:** Eu queria agradecer muito ao Orphelin, meu carneiro-beta, que me pressionou, ameaçou e tudo mais pra voltar a escrever e, além de tudo, revisou a fic! :3

* * *

 **Encounter**

 _An unexpected or casual meeting with someone or something._

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 _Everybody have-have-have have a lot of fun, I know!_  
 _I can tell you they're feeling good_  
 _Gotta try the feeling baby_  
 ** _Combination Of The Two - Janis Joplin_**

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos, uma praça movimentada à noite e um rapaz de olhos azuis que talvez fossem verdes.

— Tem fogo?

O rapaz de cabelos compridos levantou a cabeça, o rosto confuso por um segundo antes de notar o cigarro apagado entre os dedos da mão que se agitava à sua frente. Sorriu educadamente:

— Desculpa, não fumo.

O rapaz de olhos azuis, que também podiam ser verdes, piscou com surpresa. Era tão raro encontrar alguém por ali que não fumasse que, dentre dezenas de fumantes, foi escolher perguntar justo para o não fumante? Quase riu de si mesmo.

— E por que escolheu a mim? – perguntou, a voz baixa e suave, sem se incomodar ao vê-lo se sentar ao seu lado, no banco de madeira.

— Seu cabelo chamou minha atenção.

A praça era meio pequena. Uns bancos aqui, outros acolá, mas todos ocupados por gente _meio_ estranha. Algumas árvores. Tinha, inclusive, um bar do outro lado da rua, desses _meio_ decadentes, que tocava rock bem alto. Porque, mesmo sendo noite, ainda era sexta-feira, então tudo bem. As pessoas eram quase sempre as mesmas – roupas escuras, muitas tatuagens e _piercings_ –, toda semana, por isso _meio_ que se conheciam, se não por nome pelos feitos absurdos realizados quando estavam bêbadas demais, ou algo assim.

E o rapaz de olhos meio azuis, meio verdes, não se lembrava de já ter visto aquele não-fumante exótico por aquelas bandas.

— Eu não venho muito... e, quando venho, fico pouco – explicou o rapaz de cabelos compridos, virando-se no banco para observá-lo.

Ele tinha os cabelos bem bagunçados, caindo em tons de ouro e bronze pelo pescoço – e só Deus sabe como vislumbrou as tonalidades sob a luz precária dos postes da praça. Ainda girava o cigarro inútil entre os dedos enquanto a outra mão segurava um copo meio cheio, ou meio vazio, de alguma bebida alcoólica suspeita.

— E eu costumo chegar mais tarde – disse num tom de _então é por isso_. Colocou o cigarro atrás da orelha e estendeu a mão para o rapaz de cabelos compridos, apresentando-se com uma piscadela: – Aiolia.

— Oh...

— _Oh_ soa ruim.

— É que você é _meio famoso_. Desculpa... – Balançou a cabeça, os fios do cabelo liso se espalhando pelos ombros, e apertou a mão dele. A palma era fria e um pouco áspera, em contraste com a sua, morna e suave. Exibiu um sorriso discreto: – Mu.

— Mu... – repetiu, como se estivesse saboreando a palavra. Ou talvez fosse só a bebida que acabara de tomar num gole só. – Tão curto, parece um apelido.

Mu concordou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo, que insistia em cobrir seu rosto pálido, para trás da orelha – pelo menos três brincos prateados cintilaram com o movimento –, e exibiu um sorriso um pouco maior.

— E por que tenho alguma fama, Mu? – quis saber, inclinando-se na direção dele com um ar conspiratório. O olfato captou a fragrância daqueles cabelos. Alguma coisa floral? Pensou em lavanda só porque eram dessa cor. – O Milo tem algo a ver com isso, não tem?

Tinha um _piercing_ de argola no lábio inferior de Aiolia, o rapaz de cabelos compridos reparou. Uma boca bem avermelhada... aí, arregalou um pouco os olhos, num misto de curiosidade e surpresa, ao reparar em outra coisa:

— Você conhece o Milo?

Aiolia revirou os olhos azuis quase verdes. Freddie Mercury cantava seus clássicos bar afora, por cima da fumaça dos cigarros, e ele lá, sem fogo para acender o seu. Agora tinha acabado seu álcool também, constatou ao jogar o copo no lixo mais próximo – sempre tem aquelas latas de lixo nas praças, com mensagens incentivadoras para ninguém _ferrar_ o planeta ainda mais. Mas, ora, quem não conhecia o Milo?

— Verdade – disse Mu, pensando vagamente que, talvez, Milo se daria bem se entrasse para a carreira política um dia. Conhecia tanta gente.

Tinha a pele muito pálida mesmo e dois sinais vermelhos na testa, Aiolia reparou, olhando-o com curiosidade. Mas não considerou oportuno questionar, nem tinha bebido o bastante para tocá-los sem sequer pedir permissão para isso. Só tinha bebido o suficiente para deixar a história da fama de lado.

— Você está usando maquiagem? – Aiolia perguntou de repente, com um sorrisinho enviesado, observando os traços negros que delineavam aqueles olhos claros de cílios longos.

— Só lápis, porque o Afrodite insistiu que ficaria bonito. – Mu encolheu um pouco os ombros, como se fosse algo inevitável. E era mesmo. – Veja bem, não dá pra discutir com o Afrodite nessas coisas sobre beleza.

— Ah, não mesmo – concordou, indicando que também conhecia Afrodite e pensando que era estranho eles terem certas amizades em comum, mas não se conhecerem. – Ele está sempre certo.

* * *

Havia um copo de bebida nas mãos do rapaz de cabelos compridos, Janis Joplin cantando do bar e um cigarro aceso entre os lábios do rapaz de olhos azuis-ou-verdes.

— Obrigado, Aiolia, mas eu não sou muito de beber – disse enquanto o observava voltar e se sentar ao seu lado, depois de uma rápida ida ao bar.

Aiolia era alto e parecia ter um corpo forte. Não que a camisa de flanela em xadrez preto e cinzento, que usava aberta sobre uma camiseta preta, com as mangas arregaçadas, deixasse ver muito além dos antebraços.

Tendo bebido o conteúdo de seu copo rapidamente e mais dois ou três antes de voltar para a praça, Aiolia começou a rir. Que tipo raro por ali! Não fumava, não bebia...

— Você faz sexo?

Mu bebericou do copo que lhe foi entregue só para disfarçar o rubor nas faces. Quem sabe não devesse ter concordado quando Aiolia disse que ia buscar bebidas e um isqueiro no bar. Bem, o que poderia ter feito para impedi-lo e para mantê-lo tranquilo, ainda sóbrio ao seu lado?

Esperou que o rapaz de cabelos compridos dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas ele não disse nada. A blusa negra que Mu usava o fazia parecer menor do que era, pois era longa demais nas mangas e na barra, o tecido sobrando nas mãos e quadris.

Mu sorveu outro gole da bebida. Aiolia tragou o cigarro longamente, fechando os olhos.

— Devo interpretar seu silêncio como um não?

O rapaz de olhos azuis bem verdes soprava círculos de fumaça para cima, na direção do céu escuro estrelado. Era uma noite bonita. Mu não gostava de beber, mas estava bebendo. Não gostava do cheiro de cigarro, mas não se importava que Aiolia fumasse ao seu lado. Só porque a brisa não levava a fumaça em sua direção, é claro. Não tinha nada a ver com o modo como ele movia os lábios, envolvendo o cigarro...

— Meninas... ou meninos?

E Mu quase engasgou com a pergunta. Menos de duas horas na praça, pouco mais de uma hora conversando com o _famoso_ Aiolia e... aquela pergunta pessoal. Pensando bem, quem dera que o cara que chegou nele uma vez, já tentando beijá-lo e arrastá-lo para _irem num canto_ , tivesse perguntado algo assim primeiro. A moça que já chegara se jogando no seu colo, certa vez, poderia ter perguntado antes também. Situações embaraçosas, relembrou, a boca cheia do gosto forte e adocicado da bebida que diminuía em seu copo.

— Meninos...? – sussurrou enfim, esperando que o rapaz não resolvesse se afastar por isso, depois de interpretar como alguma indireta. Se bem que... _talvez_ fosse.

Aiolia resmungou qualquer coisa, o cigarro preso entre os lábios, quase derrubando cinzas na própria calça jeans surrada. Tinha levantado uma das pernas para cima do banco a fim de amarrar o cadarço do coturno desgastado, mas parecia estar tendo dificuldades com o nó que se formara.

— E você? – Mu perguntou após um breve silêncio, afastando as mãos de Aiolia do próprio calçado para ajudá-lo. Não porque não tivesse paciência para esperar vê-lo conseguindo sozinho. Foi só para que ele voltasse a atenção para si.

— Eu o quê? – Aiolia replicou em confusão genuína, observando os dedos pálidos livrarem seu cadarço do nó e amarrarem-no de novo com agilidade.

— Ahn... meninas ou meninos?

Aiolia retirou as cinzas do cigarro e piscou por detrás da fumaça cinzenta:

— Meninas... e meninos.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos em dúvida, um rapaz de olhos azuis-e-verdes despreocupado, cinco pessoas em graus variados de embriaguez e mais um carro em que não caberia confortavelmente todos eles dentro.

— De quem é o aniversário mesmo, Milo? – Mu perguntou por perguntar, adivinhando a resposta só de olhar para aquele rosto sorridente e um tanto ébrio.

Milo olhou para cima, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele nem sabia onde estava a própria camiseta, mas pensou na questão por um segundo de qualquer forma. Sob seus longos cachos dourados era possível vislumbrar partes da tatuagem de um escorpião que possuía no alto das costas, tinta negra sobre a escápula direita.

— Não lembro – desistiu, estalando os dedos com bom humor. – Isso é o de menos, tem bebidas e todo mundo está indo pra lá mesmo. Festa é festa, Mu!

É, tanto faz, Mu pensou, olhando de soslaio para a garota de saia escocesa pendurada nas costas de Aiolia, pressionando um beijo na parte de trás do pescoço dele. As pontas das botas cheias de fivelas dela não tocavam o chão, mas Aiolia não parecia incomodado com o peso. Era mesmo forte. Também não parecia afetado pela proximidade, aquilo acontecia direto, normal. Ou, ao menos, foi o que Milo comentou, sem muita clareza, ao ser questionado, baixinho, sobre a tal garota.

O importante é que coube todo mundo no carro. Bem apertado, mas coube. Mu se viu no banco de trás, no meio, tendo Aiolia ao seu lado direito e Milo ao seu lado esquerdo. Uma garota sentada no colo de cada um dos dois, ambas com as pernas bonitas pousadas nas pernas de Mu, que eram as únicas livres. Onde mais caberiam, não é?

Mu não se lembrava do motivo para concordar em ir, mas ficou sentado ali quietinho enquanto os demais conversavam coisas sem sentido – que faziam ainda menos sentido porque tinham ligado o rádio e a música estava num volume ensurdecedor. Sentiu uma vaga vontade de rir. Os males de ser fraco para bebidas alcoólicas.

Teve um pouco de dificuldade para pegar o celular no bolso de trás da calça e, quando conseguiu, mandou uma mensagem para Afrodite avisando que estava indo com Milo e Aiolia para uma festa de aniversário de algum desconhecido. Ficou um pouco surpreso quando Afrodite respondeu que sabia onde era – afinal, nem Milo soube dizer isso – e que passaria lá depois.

Distraído, Mu levou um susto quando a garota sentada no colo de Aiolia dobrou-se em sua direção e estalou um beijo em seu rosto. Ela tinha olhos verdes tão claros que o faziam pensar em gatos, a maquiagem acentuando o efeito, e suas unhas longas tamborilavam no ombro de Aiolia.

— Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou ela, tendo que erguer a voz para se fazer ouvir em meio às conversas e à música alta demais.

— Dezenove.

— _O quê?!_ – exclamou Aiolia, soando muito espantado enquanto a garota ria como quem tinha acabado de escutar uma piada incrível. – Você parece ter menos. Dezesseis, no máximo. – E encostou a cabeça na janela, resmungando qualquer coisa sobre injustiça.

— E quantos anos _você_ tem? – Mu quis saber, mas Aiolia não quis responder ou talvez não tivesse escutado. Só continuou olhando emburrado pela janela.

A garota voltou a rir e a se inclinar sobre Mu, seus cabelos verdes roçando na face dele quando ela explicou em seu ouvido:

— Ele tem dezoito. É o pirralho da turma.

Não era possível que Aiolia tivesse escutado, mas ele deve ter adivinhado porque afundou os dedos na coxa dela, logo acima do joelho, de um jeito que deve ter doído pelo gemido que ela soltou – e pelas marcas vermelhas que ficaram na carne branca – antes de começar a xingá-lo de tudo quanto é nome.

Mu se encolheu como pôde, esperando não ser atingido por um chute conforme ela se agitava. Em seguida, se encolheu um pouco mais, no susto, quando Milo passou um braço sobre seus ombros. A garota ruiva no colo dele observava a briga em silêncio e Mu se pegou pensando que Aiolia também parecia muito mais novo.

Ainda bem que não era.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos chamando atenção demais, um rapaz de olhos verdes muito azuis achando graça enquanto o observava um pouco afastado e diversas garotas entre eles.

O lugar da festa era uma casa muito pequena para a quantidade de gente que resolveu aparecer. Não tinha nada para comer, só bebidas. Mu nunca saberia o nome do aniversariante, sequer o veria. As pessoas se espalhavam como podiam em todos os cantos disponíveis, o que se resumia ao chão ou sobre os poucos móveis da casa, conversando ou se agarrando. A música era alta, as conversas gritadas, as garrafas tilintavam e a fumaça dos cigarros dava um ar de sonho ao ambiente mal iluminado.

Mu não sabia mesmo porque tinha concordado em ir.

E ainda havia as admiradoras reunidas em volta dele. Elas mexiam com seus brincos e puxavam seus longos cabelos, fazendo tantas perguntas que Mu não tinha tempo, nem vontade, para responder. Então, ele apenas sorria como sempre fazia, e, às vezes, lançava a Aiolia olhares cheios de dúvidas – Elas são sempre assim? O problema sou eu? Dá pra você me ajudar aqui?

Os olhos tão verdes quanto azuis cintilavam em meio à fumaça, mas o rapaz não se moveu enquanto a bebida que tomava não acabou. Quando enfim resolveu se aproximar foi a passos lentos, tentando não pisar em ninguém e desviando dos que cruzavam seu caminho. Não tinha pressa porque já tinha estado no lugar de Mu. Aquelas garotas eram daquele jeito mesmo e Mu teria que aprender a lidar com elas.

Além do mais, era interessante observar as expressões que ele fazia.

— Hey, mulherada!

Elas voltaram a atenção para Aiolia, mas não deram um mísero passo para longe de Mu.

— Eu detesto não ser o centro das atenções, sabiam? – disse Aiolia, alto, fazendo beicinho.

Elas o cercaram soltando _awns_ e _owns_ e dizendo bobagens aduladoras e clichês, mas o recriminaram por não se aproximar delas primeiro também. Ele sorriu de lado, claramente orgulhoso de si mesmo, mas tratou de dispensar os elogios e as reprimendas, alcançando a cintura de Mu com uma das mãos.

O contato inesperado fez o rapaz de cabelos compridos retrair os músculos. Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior ao senti-lo reagir àquele toque tão sutil.

— Não me referi às atenções de _vocês_ – concluiu, com um sorriso lindo e falso, piscando para elas à medida que levava Mu consigo para longe dali.

Foi sob uma onda de _uhhs_ extasiados que Mu se viu guiado para fora da casa abafada. Dava para sentir o quanto a mão em sua cintura estava gelada, mesmo com o tecido da blusa evitando o toque direto. Para o seu infortúnio, o jardim estava tão cheio de gente quanto a casa, de modo que eles foram parar na calçada, perto do portão. Não que não tivesse gente por lá também, mas ao menos as pessoas conseguiam ficar mais afastados umas das outras, espalhadas pela calçada ou encostadas aos carros estacionados. A fumaça dispersava melhor também.

Os dedos de Aiolia deslizaram calmamente sobre sua cintura, alcançando a barra da blusa em seu quadril antes de soltá-lo de vez. Mu quase lamentou não poder sentir o toque de forma mais direta.

Os Beatles estavam cantando alto enquanto o rapaz de cabelos compridos se perguntava se deveria agradecer pelo resgate ou dar uma bronca em Aiolia, por ele ter demorado em vir ao seu socorro. E o que tinha sido aquilo sobre ser o centro das atenções? Ele queria mesmo toda a sua atenção ou foi só uma desculpa qualquer para o tirar de lá?

— Você é leonino, por acaso? – perguntou Mu sem pensar, arrependendo-se no instante seguinte. Quem era o esquisito que saía falando de signos logo que conhecia alguém?

Aiolia tinha acabado de pegar um cigarro novo e o isqueiro, aquele que comprara no bar antes, mas interrompeu-se para olhar o rapaz de cabelos compridos com certa estranheza.

— Está pensando se meu signo combina com o seu?

Ah, isso era o pior. Mu não tinha pensado nada daquilo, mas sentiu as faces esquentarem do mesmo jeito. Poxa, só tinha lhe ocorrido que ele parecia ser de Leão...

O rapaz de olhos verdes-ou-azuis – impossível se resolver quanto a isso – riu, sentando-se na calçada e jogando o corpo para trás, até as suas costas se apoiarem no portão de ferro.

— Então você gosta dessas _paradas_ de astrologia, é?

— Não exatamente – disse Mu, dando de ombros e sentando-se ao lado dele, as pernas cruzadas como se fosse meditar.

— Ainda assim, entende do assunto. Ao menos o suficiente pra conseguir deduzir o signo de alguém.

Mu tornou a dar de ombros. Não era nada muito impressionante. Um monte de gente sabia um mínimo sobre astrologia, nem que fosse só o bastante para dizer que tal pessoa só podia ser de um determinado jeito por causa do signo. Mu não se identificava muito com o que era senso-comum de seu próprio signo, Áries, mas sabia que existia uma coisa chamada mapa astral que ajudava a explicar. Não comentou essa última parte com Aiolia. Ao invés disso, tomou o isqueiro da mão dele e o acendeu.

Aiolia colocou o cigarro na boca e aproximou a ponta da chama, aqueles olhos tão lindos semicerrados.

— Acertei? – perguntou Mu, por fim. Já que tinha começado o assunto, pelo menos queria saber se estava certo.

Ele tragou longamente, o olhar perdido na rua, sem prestar atenção aos carros ou às pessoas. Cruzou um braço atrás da cabeça, quase deitado sobre o portão e a calçada, e fez que sim.

— Mas a tatuagem não tem nada a ver com isso.

O comentário ficou para a imaginação, pois Aiolia não mostrou nem contou em que parte do corpo estava sua tatuagem. Tampouco descreveu como era. Mu se perguntou se teria chance de vê-la.

— E aí, combina?

Combinava? O quê? Seus signos? _Ah_. Mu sentiu o rosto mais quente do que antes e soube que tinha atingido um tom lamentável de vermelho. Respondeu que não sabia. Porque realmente não sabia. Mas, de certa forma, achava que sim.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **Nota do carneiro-beta:** Olá, pessoas! Tudo bem com vocês? Tio Orph, vulgo carneiro-beta, espera que estejam todos ótimos e, principalmente, que leiam esta nota até o final, porque ele fez com muito carinho e pensando em cada um dos leitores.

Pois bem... Como nossa querida Sak. Hokuto-chan não é muito diplomática, mal de caprinos (eu acho), decidi assumir o posto de porta-voz dela e falar sobre um assunto sempre tão polêmico e chato, embora, de suma importância: os comentários. Sei que a maioria das pessoas tem dificuldades – por N motivos - na hora de elaborar suas impressões pós-leitura, tanto que acontece comigo mesmo e com mais frequência do que vocês podem imaginar, mas é sempre bom nos lembrarmos de que o único retorno que as pessoas que escrevem têm é aquele deixado por quem lê.

Assim, apenas gostaria de chamar a atenção de vocês para esse assunto que, sei eu, não é novidade para ninguém, por mais que muitas pessoas continuem fazendo vista grossa para ele. Ninguém é obrigado a nada e essa questão dos comentários não foge à regra; deixa quem quer e da forma como quer. A minha intenção, vindo até aqui, é apenas sensibilizar as pessoas a quem essa mensagem chegar, uma vez que eu, enquanto beta, percebo como tudo isso influencia a pessoa que vos escreve.

E... eu posso dar exemplos, pois são muitos projetos para fanfictions que ficam guardados dentro da gaveta, ou que se chegam a ganhar vida não amadurecem pelo receio da ficwriter (olá, Hokuto-chan :3) de não ter os frutos do seu trabalho colhidos. Sim, tem muita coisa para ser postada, creiam-me, mas eu sozinho não consigo lidar com isso. Já atazano ela dia e noite e, mesmo assim, vejam a que ponto chegamos... Mais de ano sem nenhuma postagem nova. Portanto, estou contando com a ajuda de todos vocês. =)


	2. One Night With You

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, Aiolia e Mu estariam ~aliviando a tensão~ juntos durante aquela treta do Poseidon...

 **N/A:** Esqueci de avisar na nota do capítulo anterior, mas essa fic será atualizada uma semana sim e outra não, tá?

 _Orphelin_ , meu carneiro-beta, obrigada pelas revisões todas~

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo II**

 _ _One night with you_  
 _Is what I'm now praying for_  
 _The things that we two could plan_  
 _Would make my dreams come true **  
One Night With You - Elvis Presley**__

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos que tinha acabado de sair de um banheiro minúsculo, um rapaz com uma tatuagem de escorpião que resolveu abordá-lo ali mesmo e um espaço que diminuía cada vez mais entre seus corpos.

— Estou realmente surpreso por você ter aparecido na praça... – disse Milo, seus lábios quase tocando os brincos na orelha de Mu enquanto suas mãos se mantinham na parede, encurralando-o contra a porta do banheiro.

— Ora, não é como se eu nunca aparecesse... – replicou, sentindo o cheiro de shampoo e fumaça nos cachos dourados que se misturavam com seus fios lisos sobre seu ombro, tamanha era a proximidade entre eles.

O efeito do único copo de álcool que Mu consumira já tinha acabado ou talvez fosse só uma impressão sua. Milo parecia mais sóbrio também, o que era ainda mais desconcertante, e continuava sem camisa. O torso bem delineado perigosamente perto, fazendo-o se retrair, as costas se apertando contra a porta de madeira como se quisesse atravessá-la.

Mu estava pensando em como é que ia sair dali – era muito, muito ruim em escapar ao ser cercado por alguém daquele jeito, ficava sem graça e corava e queria se esconder; _céus_ , como era constrangedor! – quando teve um sobressalto ao sentir uma mecha do cabelo ser enrolada.

— Ehrm... Milo, eu preciso voltar lá pra fora...

— Você está se pegando com o Aiolia?

— Quê? Ahn, não, mas...

— Sabia que ele é _muito_ _estouradinho_? – perguntou Milo, inclinando-se um pouco mais sobre o rapaz de cabelos compridos enquanto ele balançava a cabeça em uma negativa incerta. – Sério? Observe então, pois ele está vindo pra cá...

Mu apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Milo, empurrando-o um pouco para trás, antes mesmo de olhar para o lado com a boca entreaberta. Era verdade, Aiolia se aproximava com passos pesados e cara fechada, mal notando quando esbarrava em alguém.

— Por que você...?

— Pentelhar o Aiolia é um dos meus hobbies! – Milo respondeu, alegre, embora o próprio Mu não soubesse direito o que pretendia perguntar.

— _Milo._

— Hey, ele me pentelha o tempo todo também!

— Eu devia filmar isso e mandar pro Camus – disse Aiolia com voz sombria ao alcançá-los. Carregava uma garrafinha plástica de água que fez questão de encostar no rosto de Mu.

Ele apanhou a garrafa, agradecido por ter algum frescor naquele lugar abafado.

O rapaz com a tatuagem de escorpião cruzou os braços, ficando tão sério quanto o recém-chegado.

— Não me fale daquele ruivo maldito!

— Ah, ele te deu um fora?

Milo soltou um palavrão, abrindo a porta do banheiro e empurrando tanto Mu quanto Aiolia para dentro antes de entrar também e fechá-la. Não se preocupou em acender a luz, considerando a tênue iluminação que entrava pela janela estreita, vinda dos jardins, suficiente.

Enquanto Milo perguntava quem, em sã consciência, seria capaz de lhe dar um fora e Aiolia relembrava dos _trocentos_ foras que Camus havia dado antes de ficar de saco cheio e aceitar sair com Milo; Mu só conseguia reparar no quanto o banheiro era mesmo pequeno e o quanto era absurdo que estivessem os três ali, discutindo em volta de um vaso sanitário.

— Exato! Camus negou muito, mas, no fim, não me resistiu!

— Aham, e cadê ele agora, então?

— Deve estar dormindo, aquele velho...

— Cansou de você, já entendi.

Eles começaram a discutir com tal vivacidade, trocando tantas ofensas, que Mu teve certeza de que eram muito amigos. Só não entendia porque estava ali no meio...

— Cale-se, Milo! Então o Camus te larga e você parte pra cima de gente indefesa?

Mu estava enrolando as mangas da blusa para cima e levou um instante pra perceber que era o indefeso ali.

— Eu não sou indefeso, eu só... – tentou explicar, mas percebeu que o rapaz de olhos verde-azulados estava prestes a _ferver_ para o seu lado também. – Eu fui surpreendido e... Por que você veio pra cá?

— Eu vim aqui porque você estava demorando pra voltar do banheiro... achei que a mulherada tinha te cercado de novo.

— Ah, não. O Afrodite chegou... elas estão tão ocupadas, venerando-o, que sequer me viram passar.

Era verdade. Mu só ficou intrigado com o fato delas não tentarem tocar Afrodite em nenhum momento. Mas, pensando bem, Afrodite emanava um aura intocável o tempo todo. Tinha a beleza das estátuas, feitas para serem admiradas, não alcançadas. Por outro lado, agora que pensava nisso, elas não tinham tentado tocar em Aiolia também. Talvez fosse algo que precisasse aprender...? Ah, mas aquela garota com olhos felinos bem que tinha tocado bastante nele...

— Hey, ninguém me largou, não! – exclamou Milo, ofendido. – O Camus só não veio porque tinha que estudar, dormir cedo e tal. E eu só estava brincando agora. Fora que era óbvio que o Mu não ia ceder porque... – interrompeu-se, dando uma olhada bastante sugestiva para Aiolia. Alternou o olhar para Mu e, quando ninguém disse mais nada, perguntou: – E aí, vocês vão se pegar ou não?

Aiolia revirou os olhos e Mu teve que rir:

— Aqui? Por cima do vaso? Com você assistindo?

— Eu fico quieto, juro! – Milo ainda tentou, inclinando o rosto para o lado em sua melhor cara de _sou um bom menino_.

Aí, começaram a bater na porta e eles tiveram que sair sob olhares confusos. Ninguém entendeu o motivo de terem três pessoas dentro daquele banheiro minúsculo, mas nenhum deles se incomodou em explicar.

— Alô, Camus!

— Onde? – Milo quis saber, antes de perceber que Aiolia estava falando no celular. No _seu_ celular, por sinal, embora nem tivesse percebido quando foi que o desgraçado o afanou do bolso de trás de sua calça jeans. – Droga, me dá isso! O que você está fazendo?

E, sabe-se lá por que razão, os dois começaram a andar em volta de Mu. Assim, como se o rapaz de cabelos compridos pudesse representar algum tipo de barreira entre eles. Milo tentava pegar o celular ao mesmo tempo em que Aiolia se esquivava, dizendo para Camus o quanto Milo estava dando trabalho e precisava de atenção.

— Mentira! – Milo protestou, quase caindo para trás quando Aiolia praticamente enfiou o celular em sua cara.

— Fala aí com ele – disse, já segurando o pulso desnudo de Mu para se afastarem dali rapidinho. A pele pálida se arrepiou sob seu toque frio e um pouco áspero. – De nada, Milo!

— Vá se danar! Não, não você, Camus...

Foi só quando estavam de volta ao portão, fora do alcance de Milo, que Mu se permitiu sorrir. Mais confuso do que alegre.

— Melhor a gente dar uma volta – disse Aiolia, olhando por cima do ombro para ver se Milo já não estava atrás deles.

Entretanto, Mu só conseguia olhar para aquela mão que ainda segurava seu pulso. Parecia tão natural.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos que não estava entendendo muito bem, um rapaz de olhos verdes que, talvez, fossem azuis ficando aborrecido e uma dupla de rapazes idênticos bastante persuasiva.

— Qual é, Aiolia, você acabou de falar que ia dar uma volta, nós ouvimos – disse o gêmeo que se apresentara para Mu como Kanon.

— Não pra fazer compras a essa hora!

— São só umas bebidas aqui pra festa, é rápido – explicou Kanon, já abrindo a porta de um dos carros estacionados perto do portão e empurrando Aiolia para o banco do passageiro.

— Você vem também? – perguntou o outro gêmeo, Saga, abrindo a porta de trás.

Mu se viu entrando sem ponderar muito. Tinha acabado de conhecer aqueles dois, mas era evidente que eles já conheciam Aiolia há tempos. Saga sentou-se ao seu lado, no banco de trás, enquanto Kanon se posicionou ao volante.

O rapaz de olhos azuis-ou-verdes ainda não tinha se conformado. No começo, tinha entendido que os gêmeos queriam que ele fosse comprar as bebidas, mas se os dois estavam indo também, por que diabos tinha que acompanhá-los?

— Porque, do contrário, vamos contar para o Aiolos que você continua fumando. E você _sabe_ que não vai conseguir negar quando ele te perguntar se é verdade – disse Kanon, com toda a tranquilidade de alguém que sabe que venceu, pois contra fatos não existem argumentos.

Aiolia não disse mais nada, ficou emburrado no banco da frente. O que Kanon dissera não explicava porcaria nenhuma, mas desistiu de tentar entender.

Saga virou-se para Mu e explicou com sua voz grave:

— Aiolos é o irmão mais velho dele. Muito adorável a seu próprio modo...

Mu podia jurar que Aiolia rosnou. Assim como podia jurar que os gêmeos se entreolharam pelo retrovisor com sorrisos cúmplices.

Chegaram rápido a um supermercado 24 horas, porque aquele ponto era mais perto do que uma loja de conveniência e porque Kanon dirigia em alta velocidade. Em seguida, os gêmeos saíram do carro sem insistirem para que Aiolia os seguisse. Mu preferiu ficar no carro, aguardando os gêmeos e fazendo companhia para Aiolia.

— Nem pensem em aprontar alguma coisa aqui – avisou Kanon, ligando o rádio antes de bater a porta e sumir pelo estacionamento com o irmão.

Elvis Presley serviu de trilha sonora para os questionamentos que Mu estava se fazendo. Perguntava-se se Aiolia estaria muito bravo e o que poderia dizer para acalmá-lo. Não lhe ocorreu nada, então apenas tocou um ombro dele com a mão, como se para lembrá-lo de que ainda estava ali.

— Foi mal por isso – disse Aiolia, colocando uma das mãos por cima da mão de Mu. Sorriu com o canto da boca avermelhada quando a pele lisa se arrepiou outra vez. – Eles só fazem isso pra me pentelhar, não é como se precisassem de mim aqui, e você acabou sendo arrastado junto.

— Não é ruim – disse Mu, porque era meio estranho, mas não era nem de longe ruim. Era até bom, porque enfim estava com Aiolia sem uma multidão por perto. Só havia os dois e Elvis naquele carro, naquele estacionamento quase vazio, pelos próximos minutos até os gêmeos voltarem.

Aiolia encarou o teto do carro, soltando a respiração quase com pesar.

— Pra onde foi o tempo? Da hora que nos conhecemos até agora aconteceu tanta coisa e, ainda assim, só sei sua idade e que você gosta um pouco de astrologia.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos soltou uma risadinha baixa, inclinando-se para mais perto do banco que os separava.

— E eu que sequer sei do que você gosta?

— Hmm... – titubeou, as pontas dos dedos um pouco ásperos dedilhando os ossos da mão de Mu. Carpo, metacarpo e falanges. – Estourar plástico-bolha?

— Acho que isso não conta, Aiolia. Todo mundo deve gostar de estourar plástico-bolha...

— Alivia o stress, né? Aliás, cadê sua outra mão?

— Se o que você está querendo é uma massagem – disse Mu, colocando a outra mão sobre o ombro livre dele – já adianto que não sei fazer...

Apesar disso, Mu se viu pressionando devagar aqueles ombros largos, passando pelo pescoço, enquanto Aiolia soltava um suspiro satisfeito ao se curvar um pouco para frente a fim de que o banco não atrapalhasse muito.

— Aí está, gosto de massagem – concluiu após alguns instantes. – Serve?

O rapaz de cabelos compridos ponderou um pouco, mas seus dedos logo esbarraram em alguma coisa metálica e o pensamento se perdeu. Era uma espécie de correntinha, percebeu, enroscando o dedo indicador nela, acompanhando o formato ao longo da clavícula de Aiolia.

— Posso ver?

Aiolia assentiu, quase levantando a mão para puxar o pendente para fora da camiseta, mas se deteve e esperou. Limitou-se a encostar outra vez no banco.

Os dedos pálidos de Mu logo encontraram o pequeno objeto, deslizando suavemente pela superfície irregular, tocando mais pele do que metal com tanta leveza que Aiolia sentiu cócegas.

— Hey, não se mexa tanto, eu ainda não... Oh! – exclamou, quando seus dedos acabaram esbarrando no tórax dele.

— Esse _oh_ não soou ruim... O que foi?

— Você é forte mesmo... – murmurou, a palma da mão inteira escorregando pelo esterno de Aiolia, indo um pouco para os lados no tórax dele, fazendo o pendente balançar no processo. – Tipo, definido.

Mu não estava se preocupando muito com o que fazia, guiado pelo fascínio da constatação. Talvez ainda fosse culpa daquela única bebida, talvez fosse culpa do próprio Aiolia.

— Ah, sim – replicou, outra vez com aquela nota clara de orgulho na voz, colocando uma das mãos por baixo da barra da camiseta até alcançar a mão de Mu e guiá-la mais para baixo, para o próprio abdômen, onde a soltou. – Vai reparando.

— É, bem definido... – observou antes de soltar um suspiro baixo, a mão tateando a pele suave que cobria aqueles músculos rígidos e bem delineados, seu braço todo esticado por dentro da camiseta de Aiolia, deformando a gola. A outra mão escorregou do ombro para o braço dele, reconhecendo bíceps e tríceps firmes ainda que o tecido xadrez da camisa estivesse no caminho.

O rapaz de olhos azuis muito verdes respirava devagar, as costas empurrando o banco, apreciando o contato. Sua mente já tinha se esquecido de Elvis e dos gêmeos. Deve ser por isso que seu corpo se moveu instintivamente, erguendo os quadris do assento, fazendo com que as pontas dos dedos de Mu encostassem no cós de sua calça jeans surrada.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos apoiou a testa no ombro de Aiolia. Ele tinha se sentado de novo e aquela posição, envolvendo-o com um braço por detrás do banco do carro, não era exatamente confortável... hmm, não que isso importasse... não quando a mão fria de Aiolia se emaranhou em seus cabelos tão compridos, puxando-os levemente na altura da nuca.

A jugular pulsou forte na garganta de Mu. O carro resumiu-se aos cheiros de shampoo, de cigarros e de couro. Aiolia virou o rosto, os lábios tocando em sua têmpora escondida sob os cabelos. Deu para sentir o _piercing_ gelado e... _céus_ , ele estava levantando os quadris de novo...

Os sons de passos, conversa e garrafas tilintando, seguidos por chaves balançando os fizeram se separar no susto. Elvis pareceu ter voltado junto com os gêmeos, embora nunca tivesse ido. Mu se encolheu no banco de trás, encarando o próprio rosto corado no reflexo do vidro da janela, o coração frenético no peito. Ao mesmo tempo, Aiolia proferiu um palavrão, respirando fundo na tentativa de amenizar a pulsação, ajeitando a roupa no lugar.

Saga entrou no carro, sentando-se atrás, ao lado de Mu, lançando olhares rápidos e pouco interessados para os dois rapazes. Kanon sentou-se ao volante, deu uma boa olhada em Aiolia, deu outra olhada em Mu pelo retrovisor, cutucou a bochecha de Aiolia e sentenciou:

— Ele disfarça melhor do que você.

— Fica na sua, Kanon! Dirige logo aí!

— Você quer vir atrás? – ofereceu Saga, compreensivo.

— Não incentive safadezas no nosso carro, irmão!

E, mesmo com o constrangimento, a provocação e o estranhamento consigo mesmo pela própria ousadia, Mu se pegou sorrindo ali. O que mais podia fazer? Estava alegre.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Gêmeos! S2

Andaram me perguntando sobre as _sides_ de _Change of Heart_ , então, caso alguém tenha lido aquela longfic e tenha a mesma dúvida, saiba que não, eu não desisti delas. Como eu cheguei a mencionar num dos últimos capítulos, meu plano agora é ter sempre alguns capítulos escritos antes de começar a postar algo, pra gente não passar por aquela situação chata de ter que ficar semanas esperando postagem nova quando rola um bloqueio criativo... D: _Encounter_ mesmo só não está finalizada ainda porque, como meu carneiro-beta andou ventando por aí, tenho outras 3 fics em andamento (mas não vou arriscar começar a postar todas de uma vez).

Enfim, _Chibi Haru-chan17, Menna, Orphelin_ e _Diana Lua_ , obrigada pelas reviews! S2 Eu quase não postei a fic aqui no FF, de tão parado que anda, mas vocês fizeram valer a pena :3

Que tal esse capítulo?


	3. All The Way Home

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, Aiolia e Mu estariam engajados em ~atividades vigorosas~ antes do Hades começar a ressuscitar aquela galera...

 **N/A:** Obrigada ao _Orphelin_ , meu carneiro-beta, que é ligeiro e vira e mexe está re-revisando os capítulos :3

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo III**

 _ _It's getting late_  
 _And if you don't feel leavin' alone_  
 _Well, maybe I can walk you baby_  
 _All the way home **  
All The Way Home - Bruce Springsteen**__

* * *

Havia uma expressão de surpresa no rosto do rapaz de cabelos compridos, uma expressão vitoriosa no rosto do rapaz de olhos azuis-ou-verdes e expressões desconfiadas idênticas nos rostos dos gêmeos.

— O que vai fazer? – perguntou Kanon, quando, assim que desligou o carro ao voltarem para a festa, Aiolia surrupiou as chaves da ignição.

— Ora, vou dar a volta que pretendia antes de vocês nos sequestrarem.

Saga não se incomodou, apenas pediu que o rapaz tivesse extremo cuidado e saiu do carro, levando as bebidas consigo.

Kanon levantou o queixo de Aiolia com as pontas dos dedos, encarando profundamente todo aquele verde e azul nos olhos dele com frieza.

— Se aparecer até mesmo _uma_ mísera manchinha suspeita, Aiolos e eu teremos uma conversa muito, _muito_ longa. E o assunto não vai se limitar aos cigarros, ok?

Aiolia estalou a língua em aborrecimento.

— Que seja, sai logo!

Ele saiu, não sem antes lançar olhares de aviso para os dois rapazes. Mu os achou particularmente malignos. Quando os gêmeos sumiram de vista, Aiolia pulou para o banco do motorista enquanto Mu saía de trás para se sentar no lugar que ocupara até então.

— Muito esperto – disse, sorrindo com admiração e prendendo o cinto de segurança. As músicas de Elvis tinham acabado, mas as de Bruce Springsteen estavam só começando. – Pra onde vamos?

Aiolia deu de ombros. Não sabia muito bem. Batucou os dedos no volante por um instante pensativo e, enfim, deu a partida. Costumava dirigir tão rápido quanto Kanon, se não mais, mas daquela vez foi com tranquilidade. A madrugada começava, trazendo um vento frio para dentro do carro, deixando seus rostos gelados. As ruas estavam quase desertas. Bruce Springsteen cantava baixinho só para eles. Não tinha razão para pressa.

Agora que estava sozinho com Aiolia, sem a expectativa de alguém aparecer, Mu sentia-se tolo. Queria tanto interagir mais com ele que não sabia nem mesmo por onde começar. Olhou para as próprias mãos, ainda mal acreditando na ousadia de tê-las deslizado pelo braço e torso dele. Tinha chegado a alcançar o botão dos jeans surrados no instante em que os gêmeos voltaram, mas... E se eles não tivessem?

— Pois bem, acho que massagem conta... – Mu se ouviu dizendo do nada, antes de perceber que estava perigosamente perto de mencionar o momento interessante que haviam compartilhado. – Quero dizer, suponho que é mais fácil achar alguém que não goste de massagem do que alguém que não goste de estourar plástico-bolha...

Aiolia sorriu e Mu soube que tinha dito a coisa certa. A partir dali, a conversa fluiu de forma tão natural quanto podia ser, um assunto se ramificando em vários outros, mudando com tanta facilidade que eles nem saberiam dizer como tinham chegado em determinados tópicos. Alguns eram mesmo confusos, como quando eles estavam falando sobre sonhos, porque Aiolia tinha sonhado que estava dormindo.

— Quando acordei, eu não sabia se estava sonhando que tinha acordado ou se estava acordado, mas achando que estava dormindo quando, na verdade, estava dormindo acordado e me vendo sonhando e dormindo, sendo que poderia estar acordado... entende?

Mu fez uma expressão confusa e não teve certeza se entendia, só conseguiu rir. Aiolia riu também e logo eles já nem sabiam direito do que estavam rindo, mas se divertiram mesmo assim. Tão simples e fácil era a interação que o momento interrompido pelos gêmeos sequer pesou em forma de tensão embaraçosa entre eles.

Talvez fosse por terem amigos em comum, talvez não, mas a sensação era de que se conheciam há muito mais tempo do que durante aquelas últimas quatro horas.

 _Ah_ , aquilo fez Mu se espantar. Já devia ser mais de duas horas da madrugada e ele teria coisas importantes – ainda que nem de longe tão interessantes – para fazer logo cedo. Deveria ter ido para casa bem antes, na verdade.

— Sério? – perguntou Aiolia, fazendo um muxoxo.

— Pois é. É a primeira vez que permaneço até tão tarde... – E, observando aquela expressão orgulhosa que se seguiu a esse comentário, Mu concedeu: – Okay, pode se vangloriar por ter me feito ficar todo esse tempo sem nem se esforçar.

O rapaz de olhos verdes que talvez fossem azuis riu.

— Sou incrível, não é? – disse, piscando antes de olhar pela janela do seu lado. – Caramba! Foi quase todo mundo pra festa mesmo.

Mu olhou para fora, constatando que tinham voltado para a praça em que haviam se conhecido e que Aiolia tinha razão. O local estava praticamente vazio, tendo apenas um punhado de bêbados mais velhos no bar. O som alto conflitava com a música de dentro do carro. Aiolia fechou os vidros e estacionou perto de algumas árvores, onde quase não havia iluminação.

— Como você veio pra cá? Quer carona?

— Com o Afrodite. E, embora ele tenha sumido logo que chegamos, era pra voltarmos juntos – explicou Mu, pegando o celular no bolso da calça em seguida.

Não tinha nenhuma mensagem ou chamada perdida de Afrodite. Era evidente que ele não tinha pressa em partir. Talvez até tivesse se esquecido de que o combinado era darem só uma passada na praça e voltarem cedo para suas casas.

— Se não for um incômodo, eu aceito a carona.

O único incômodo foi que Mu não morava muito longe, de modo que bastaram alguns minutos para que chegassem lá, por mais que tivessem se divertido ao não conseguirem se lembrar do nome da praça.

— Acho que ninguém se lembra do nome dela, mas tanto faz. Todo mundo chama de "praça do passa mal" mesmo. Estou até surpreso de não ter visto ninguém passando mal lá hoje...

— Já aconteceu com você? – Mu quis saber, arregalando os olhos quando Aiolia encolheu um pouco os ombros, parecendo um tanto desconcertado. – Sério?

— Uma vez só. Cometi o erro primário de beber sem ter comido nada antes.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos não pôde conter uma risadinha baixa mais pela fisionomia de Aiolia do que qualquer outra coisa. Isso lhe rendeu os dedos dele apertando sua coxa, logo acima do joelho, de um jeito parecido com o que ele havia feito com a garota de saia escocesa. Exceto que não doeu, ainda que o simples contato tivesse lhe causado um ligeiro sobressalto.

Porém, Aiolia logo afastou a mão e começou a estacionar o carro em frente à casa indicada. Aí, tirou o cinto de segurança e virou-se para Mu.

— Hmm... Você vai no festival de bandas amanhã à noite?

— Por amanhã você quer dizer hoje? – perguntou Mu, confuso. Como tinha passado da meia-noite já era sábado, certo?

— Eu ainda não dormi, então ainda não virou o dia. – Aiolia deu de ombros, todo ele o centro do universo. – Mas, sim, na sua lógica é hoje.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos estreitou os olhos. Ele disse _na sua lógica_ , assim, como se Mu fosse um esquisito ou algo do tipo. Apesar da pouca iluminação, que não era muito melhor ali do que na praça, Aiolia deve ter visto seu olhar porque arqueou uma sobrancelha petulante.

— Você vai tocar lá? – Mal terminou a pergunta, Mu percebeu que sabia a resposta. Suas mãos se livraram do cinto de segurança, buscaram a mão que Aiolia mantinha apoiada na própria coxa e a envolveram, os polegares deslizando por aquela palma fria em reconhecimento tátil. Não era apenas um pouco áspera, tinha também alguns calos. – Ahn, baterista?

— Uhum, mas não é minha banda, só vou quebrar um galho. – Aiolia encarou a própria mão com uma careta. – Depois de amanhã, vai ficar pior.

Enquanto Mu calculava que o _depois de amanhã_ dele queria dizer _amanhã_ , Aiolia inclinou-se e encostou a testa na sua sem preâmbulos. A franja bagunçada pressionando seus sinais vermelhos com tons de ouro e bronze; a mão ainda entre as suas, bastando tocar-lhe o pulso para sentir as batidas daquele coração leonino. Mesmo baixa, a música estava quase alta demais para que pudesse ouvir o que ele murmurou em seguida, porém, tamanha proximidade permitiu que Mu compreendesse:

— Diga que vai.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos inspirou devagar; shampoo, cigarros e couro. Era evidente que iria ao tal festival. Assim como era evidente que se começassem a se beijar não seria capaz de sair daquele carro tão cedo. E Mu realmente tinha que ir tanto quanto realmente queria ficar. Aquele momento suspenso no tempo, criando uma sensação de antecipação, acabaria assim que dissesse o que ele queria, pois o beijo aconteceria com naturalidade. Mu não conseguiria explicar direito como sabia disso, mas ele sabia. Ele queria – _céus_ , como queria –, mas não devia. Quase três horas da madrugada. O _amanhã_ já era _hoje_.

— Olha... – começou, a pontinha do nariz tocando de leve na dele. – Eu vou, mas... – Então, moveu a cabeça, o rosto indo se esconder na curva do pescoço de Aiolia, respirando fundo contra a pele dourada de sol. Suas mãos apertaram a dele com um pouco de força desnecessária.

Desnecessária porque o rapaz de olhos verdes quase azuis entendeu. Claro que entendeu, uma vez que estava pensando mais ou menos a mesma coisa sobre se beijarem. Não tinha a menor chance de deixar Mu ir embora fácil se aquilo acontecesse. O que seria bem egoísta de sua parte e tudo mais. Fora que, se dependesse de Aiolia, não parariam no beijo, o que violaria a proibição de Kanon. O que _também_ seria egoísta de sua parte. Para não falar no caos quando o maldito enfiasse Aiolos na história... Portanto, até que o desvio estratégico de Mu tinha sido bom. Certo, não exatamente bom, já que tinha sido meio frustrante, mas era válido, compreensível e evitava alguns problemas.

Bagunçou o topo daquela cabeça de cabelos compridos com a mão livre, o que foi suficiente para Mu sorrir contra sua clavícula, e disse:

— Okay, nos vemos na praça.

Mu assentiu e o soltou, abrindo a porta do carro para sair. As mangas compridas demais de sua blusa ainda estavam enroladas até os cotovelos, seus antebraços pálidos à mostra. Era só envolver um deles e puxá-lo de volta. Por mais pretensioso que pudesse soar, a verdade era que ele não resistiria e Aiolia sabia muito bem disso. No entanto, cerrou os punhos, decidindo que era melhor não. Foi difícil. Tamanho esforço para não tocá-lo o deixou psicologicamente exausto. Não estava acostumado a refrear seus impulsos.

Por um momento, Aiolia sequer teve disposição para virar a chave na ignição. Apenas ficou largado no banco com os olhos fechados, incapaz de registrar até mesmo o fechar da porta. Tinha acabado de respirar fundo quando, de repente, o carro estremeceu. Aiolia arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se agarrado pela camisa xadrez e puxado para a frente enquanto uma boca macia pressionava a sua com força. Um monte de cabelos compridos pousou sobre seu colo, espalhando aquele cheiro que o fazia pensar em lavanda, apesar da fumaça que se impregnara neles.

Foi rápido até demais. Antes que Aiolia pudesse reagir – corresponder, fechar os olhos ou tocá-lo – Mu se esquivou e deixou o carro, enfim batendo a porta antes de sumir correndo até sua própria casa.

O rapaz de olhos verdes-azulados só pôde observá-lo partir, boquiaberto e desnorteado. Podia ter sido só um selinho forte de uns três segundos, mas seu corpo não estava esperando por aquilo. Passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, a sensação da boca macia ainda estava lá e trouxe de volta a lembrança da mão dele em sua pele, tateando seus músculos... Seu coração estava pulsando com força e ele se viu respirando rápido. Só um selinho. Encheu os pulmões e o diafragma de ar, tentando amenizar o que sentia. Quase bradou uns impropérios no meio da madrugada. Nunca teria imaginado que Mu poderia ser tão... cruel?

— Espero que você saiba que vai ter que me compensar por isso... – resmungou para o nada, apoiando a testa no volante, mas estava sorrindo.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos provavelmente sabia.

Era tão bom que o _amanhã_ já fosse _hoje_.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos um pouco desconcertado, um rapaz com uma pintinha charmosa sob o olho esquerdo um pouco descrente e uma praça que estava começando a ficar um pouco movimentada.

— Quer dizer então que depois que recebi sua mensagem de madrugada, avisando que ia embora de carona com o Aiolia, só aconteceu isso mesmo?

— Por que é difícil de acreditar, Afrodite?

A noite estava mais fria do que a anterior. Pink Floyd soava alto do bar enquanto a fumaça cinzenta dos cigarros começava a se espalhar por ali. Afrodite a encarou com desagrado, sabendo que em breve seus cabelos ondulados estariam impregnados com ela.

— Da sua parte, não é. Mas _ele_ não é conhecido pela paciência. Antes pela falta dela.

Mu descruzou os braços e apoiou o queixo no dorso da mão fechada. Depois de tudo, tinha até se esquecido da _fama_ de Aiolia, embora Milo tivesse feito alusão sobre ela com aquela história de _muito estouradinho_. Mas, bem, Milo o havia desconcertado. Além disso, só porque uma pessoa era notável pela impaciência e afins, não queria dizer que também era dominada por seus hormônios e atacava sexualmente pessoas inocentes, certo?

Afrodite piscou devagar, seus longos cílios se movendo como as asas de uma borboleta preguiçosa, e não disse nada.

— Ele foi realmente legal o tempo todo.

Afrodite observou as próprias unhas, que estavam um pouquinho compridas, e continuou em silêncio.

— Você está pensando que é óbvio ele ter sido legal, já que seria burrice da parte dele agir diferente com a pessoa que ele queria pegar, não é?

Afrodite franziu o nariz levemente arrebitado em desgosto.

— Eu não usaria o termo _pegar_ , Mu.

— Quem pegou quem? – perguntou Milo, aproximando-se deles, totalmente vestido e sóbrio nessa noite. Quando Afrodite respondeu _ninguém_ , não sem um leve desprezo, acrescentou: – Caramba, Mu, que milagre é esse que te fez vir duas vezes seguidas pra praça à noite? Santo Aiolia...

Mu sorriu, só que foi o rapaz com a pintinha charmosa quem falou:

— Santo Milo também faz milagres. Aquele ruivo ali não é o Camus? É raríssimo ele aparecer.

Os três olharam para o outro lado da praça, onde um rapaz com um vibrante cabelo vermelho estava ouvindo algo que um dos gêmeos falava. Não dava para saber se era Saga ou Kanon, pela distância e parca iluminação.

A expressão de Milo se fechou e ele apontou um dedo acusador bem entre os olhos de Mu, de um jeito não muito educado.

— Espero que você tenha se divertido com aquele maldito ontem, porque eu vou acabar com ele hoje.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos achou melhor não questionar. Sentado ao seu lado, no banco de madeira, Afrodite esticou as pernas, cruzando os tornozelos, e olhou para o céu escuro. Seria uma daquelas noites bem longas.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Antes que alguém pergunte _"Com'assim não teve mais pegas depois daquilo no carro?"_ , eu digo: eles estão de paquerinha, gente, não tem necessidade de pressa xD Muita calma nessa hora, as coisas estão fluindo rápido, se for ver :3

Ainda assim, que tal esse capítulo? Reviews são amigas, não mordem e não arranham. Eis aqui os queridos que comprovaram isso e tem todo o meu agradecimento: _Menna (awn, fico feliz que tenha gostado de Change of Heart a ponto de reler e tudo :3), Orphelin, Diana Lua_ e _Svanhild_ S2


	4. The Best Is Yet To Come

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, vocês iam ver que lindo seria Aiolia e Mu dando altos amassos naquele traço de Legend of Sanctuary... S2

 **N/A:** _Orphelin_ , meu carneiro-beta, obrigada pela revisão e revisão da revisão e, depois, mais revisão quando ~parecia~ tudo okay e.e'

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo IV**

 _And the best is yet to come  
I know, you know  
That we've only just begun  
 _ **The Best Is Yet To Come - Scorpions**__

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos, uma praça movimentada à noite e um rapaz de olhos azuis que talvez fossem verdes.

— Tem fogo?

O rapaz de cabelos compridos levantou a cabeça, o rosto já esboçando um sorriso, mas ficou logo confuso. Não havia um cigarro apagado entre os dedos da mão que se agitava à sua frente. Havia um... pirulito?

— Meu irmão está aí hoje... – foi tudo o que Aiolia disse à guisa de explicação, sentando-se ao seu lado no banco de madeira.

— Essa é a sua estratégia? – perguntou Mu, aceitando a bala que lhe foi oferecida. – É fácil substituir cigarros por doces?

O rapaz de olhos verdes muito azuis deu de ombros.

— Pra mim, é. Eu só fumo quando bebo e como eu só bebo quando venho pra cá, em geral às sextas e aos sábados... o que, por sinal, não acontece toda semana...

Mu não sabia que era possível fumar socialmente. Se bem que aquilo explicava o motivo de Aiolia não ter nada em sua aparência que lembrasse fumantes habituais, como dentes e dedos amarelados, ou lábios secos.

A aparência dele era tão boa quanto na noite anterior, aliás. Com os cabelos bagunçados e aquele _piercing_ no lábio inferior, Aiolia estava fascinante em uma jaqueta de couro preto aberta que deixava entrever uma camiseta do Led Zeppelin. Mu se pegou sorrindo ao observá-lo, um sorriso amplo, feliz por ele ter chegado. Essa havia sido uma das muitas questões que passaram por sua cabeça ao longo do dia: que horas iriam se encontrar? Não tinham marcado. Mu resolveu ir no mesmo horário que haviam se conhecido, na noite anterior, e ficou grato por ter dado certo.

O rapaz de olhos meio azuis e meio verdes correspondeu o sorriso, apoiou um braço no encosto do banco e fitou Mu com toda a atenção do mundo. Os olhos dele estavam, outra vez, delineados de negro, indicando a provável presença de um certo rapaz com uma pintinha charmosa no rosto.

— O Afrodite te deixou sozinho aqui de novo?

— Sim, mas eu sei onde ele está por enquanto – respondeu Mu, indicando o bar meio decadente. – Acabou de ir até lá com o Milo. – E, diante da sobrancelha arqueada de Aiolia, confirmou: – Sim, Milo já chegou.

O olhar de Aiolia passou pelo bar. Não viu Milo, mas encontrou outra pessoa que o deixou bastante surpreso, a julgar pela forma como arregalou os olhos e engasgou com a própria saliva, passando a tossir.

— Caramba, aquele ali conversando com o Saga é o Camus?

Mu não conhecia Camus e só pôde confirmar por Afrodite já ter indicado o rapaz antes. O que o admirou foi Aiolia conseguir saber que o gêmeo era Saga. Mu não achava que seria capaz de distingui-los durante o dia, de perto, e Aiolia conseguia fazê-lo de longe, sob a iluminação precária da praça?

— Acho que ficou fácil depois de tanto tempo de convivência – disse Aiolia, sem dar muita importância. – A linguagem corporal diz muito, né?

Antes que Mu pudesse responder alguma coisa, o rapaz com a tatuagem de escorpião apareceu, voltando do bar com Afrodite e a primeira rodada de bebidas da noite.

— Santo Aiolos operando milagres também, hein? – disse Milo, encarando Aiolia e seu pirulito.

— Quer dar uma chupadinha? – Aiolia ofereceu, com um sorrisinho perverso, estendendo o palito de plástico com a bala arredondada e verde na ponta.

Milo fez uma careta.

— Aff, pergunta isso pro Mu...

O rapaz de cabelos compridos estava reparando que Afrodite carregava dois copos de bebidas, já desconfiando que ia receber um, quando aquele comentário o fez morder a sua bala sem querer.

— Não. Seria vulgar – replicou Aiolia, com uma expressão muito solene. – _Tsc, tsc_. Não me admira que o Camus tenha demorado a te dar moral, se esse é o tipo de coisa que você perguntava pra ele...

— _Quê?!_

Aiolia fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão. Milo não gostou e o agarrou pelo antebraço, puxando-o para que se levantasse.

— Falando nisso, vem cá! – exclamou, começando a arrastar Aiolia pela praça.

Mu apenas sorriu ao notar o rapaz revirar os olhos verdes-e-azuis, dizendo que em breve voltaria.

No processo, para a estupefação maior de Mu, Aiolia virou-se para Afrodite e o cumprimentou com um _e aí?_ acompanhado de um toque nos cabelos ondulados dele. Foi só aquilo, Aiolia deu um rápido toque em uma mecha de cabelo que descia sobre um ombro de Afrodite enquanto se afastava.

Sem parecer ter se incomodado, Afrodite meneou a cabeça em resposta.

— Você está bem? – perguntou Mu, abismado diante daquela cena porque Afrodite não era de muito contato físico.

Mas o rapaz com a pintinha charmosa apenas piscou com indiferença, estendendo-lhe um dos copos de bebida que segurava, e não disse nada.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos achando mais graça do que compadecido da situação, um rapaz de olhos verdes quase azuis com ar tão cansado quanto indignado e uma praça prestes a se tornar abandonada.

— O Milo fala demais... – Aiolia reclamou, não pela primeira vez, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas e enterrando o rosto entre as mãos. – Depois de dois minutos, meu cérebro começou a abstrair e eu nem sei dizer do que ele reclamou tanto. Tinha a ver com o Camus, acho.

Mu tinha sentido bem a demora. Afrodite até já tinha sumido de vez, dizendo que o reencontraria depois, no local do festival de bandas. O pessoal na praça e no bar parecia ter tido a mesma ideia, uma vez que o local se encontrava quase vazio. Sorrindo, Mu correu os dedos entre aqueles cabelos de ouro e bronze, em um carinho contemplativo como forma de confortar Aiolia e a si mesmo.

Pelo modo como Aiolia levantou a cabeça e exibiu uma expressão mais animada, dava para dizer que tinha funcionado.

— O que é isso que você está bebendo? – perguntou, estranhando um pouco por se lembrar de que Mu havia dito que não era muito de beber. Passou um braço por trás dos ombros dele, apoiando-o no encosto do banco, sem, contudo, chegar a tocá-lo de fato. As laterais de suas coxas estavam bem próximas, mas também não chegavam a se encostar.

— Hmm... – fez o rapaz de cabelos compridos, lançando um olhar intrigado para o copo ainda cheio. Tinha tomado só dois goles e era bom, por mais que não soubesse o que era. Não entendia de bebidas. Tomou um terceiro gole e olhou para cima, pensativo, seus dedos distraídos se enrolando numa mecha do cabelo de Aiolia. – Tem morangos, mas, ah, toma aqui – sugeriu, oferecendo o copo e afastando a outra mão por precaução.

— Vejamos... – murmurou Aiolia, mas sua atenção não estava no copo.

A luz da lua iluminava a praça de um jeito melhor do que qualquer um dos postes conseguia. Iluminava, em especial, a pele pálida e os longos fios cor de lavanda de Mu, fazendo os olhos claros dele cintilarem. E era neles que Aiolia estava concentrado. Talvez, por isso, eles estivessem daquele jeito. Talvez seus próprios olhos cintilassem também.

O rapaz de olhos azuis bem verdes inclinou-se um pouco na direção de Mu sem saber que essa repentina aproximação fez com que o estômago dele gelasse. Tinha algumas pessoas na praça, ninguém que o preocupasse, ou que fosse se incomodar, mas Mu não tinha como saber disso. Então, quando Aiolia chegou seu rosto perto o suficiente para sentir tanto o perfume quanto a respiração adocicada dele, Mu ofegou e hesitou. Na mesma hora, Aiolia se afastou, endireitando a coluna com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Espanhola de morango...

— Ahn? – fez Mu, visivelmente atordoado. Seus olhos, além de cintilantes, estavam com as pupilas dilatadas. As íris não passavam de finos contornos esverdeados. – Ah! – Pestanejou, surpreso com a observação de Aiolia e consigo mesmo, pela sensação de antecipação que sentira.

Aiolia sorriu de lado em clara provocação, ciente da confusão que causara. Em contrapartida, Mu balançou a cabeça de leve, após recuperar um pouco da sua lucidez, como se dissesse que aquilo não ficaria daquele jeito. Teria volta.

De repente, o rapaz de cabelos compridos sentiu o copo que ainda segurava ser tirado de sua mão. Mas se Aiolia permanecia com uma das mãos no encosto do banco enquanto a outra vasculhava um bolso da jaqueta, isso queria dizer que... Mu olhou para cima, constatando que tinha ficado com a mão um pouco levantada no ar desde que oferecera a bebida para que Aiolia provasse, e sentiu o rosto esquentar ao perceber que era encarado por uma terceira pessoa.

— Você ia derrubar a bebida em cima de vocês mesmos – disse Milo, com ar de quem tinha assistido por tempo suficiente.

Camus estava logo atrás dele, seus vibrantes cabelos vermelhos se destacando na noite, e era impossível ler sua expressão. Como, em seguida, Milo e Aiolia passaram a trocar olhares faiscantes, Camus estendeu a mão em cumprimento para Mu, apresentando-se.

A palma era fria, mais fria do que a de Aiolia, e ele pareceu educado, embora não tivesse sequer fingido um breve sorriso.

— Está na hora de irmos – disse Camus com simplicidade, a voz baixa e monótona, sobressaltando Milo.

— Ah, é! – exclamou o rapaz com a tatuagem de escorpião, lançando um olhar todo azul-claro para cima de Aiolia. – _Alguém_ aqui vai tocar hoje...

O rapaz de olhos verdes quase azuis praguejou. Era verdade, tinha um compromisso para aquela noite. Não dava para escapar. Como iria saber, ao concordar com aquilo, que conheceria alguém tão fascinante quanto Mu?

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos admirado, um rapaz de olhos azuis-ou-verdes que não parava de ser cumprimentado e centenas de pessoas passando por eles.

O alívio que Mu sentira por, dessa vez, não ter viajado espremido dentro de um carro começou a esmorecer rápido. Não se lembrava de já ter visto tanta gente, tantas motos e tantos carros juntos, ocupando um mesmo espaço. A todo instante, ele esbarrava ou era esbarrado por alguém. O ar cheirava a fumaça, a álcool e a algo mais fraco que não soube identificar. Para não falar na música dez vezes mais alta do que o limite agradável ressoando pelo lugar. Era como uma versão da festa do aniversariante desconhecido só que em larga escala.

Tinha contado seis rapazes e, pelo menos, nove moças que vieram cumprimentar Aiolia, nos primeiros cinco minutos que chegaram, antes de desistir daquilo. Começou a achar que a fama de Aiolia era maior do que pensava, depois de ele ter dito que não fazia ideia de quem era metade daquelas pessoas que o cumprimentaram.

Também havia pessoas que pareciam ligeiramente ressabiadas ao notarem que estavam passando perto de Aiolia, isso Mu notou fácil. Algumas genuinamente assustadas e que pediam desculpas exageradas ao se esbarrarem nele. Sem falar em outras que se encolhiam e buscavam se afastar rápido, como se Aiolia fosse capaz de eletrocutá-las ou algo do tipo.

Teve um homem, por exemplo, que deu um encontrão tão forte em Mu que, se não fosse Aiolia segurar-lhe um braço para que se estabilizasse, teria caído. O homem pediu desculpas duas vezes para Mu, e aí, percebendo Aiolia, desculpou-se mais umas cinco vezes antes de se afastar deles tão rápido que tropeçou nas próprias pernas e quase derrubou outras pessoas no processo.

Mu teve a impressão de que os últimos pedidos de desculpas tinham sido feitos para Aiolia, mas, ao olhá-lo de um jeito indagador, o rapaz de olhos verdes-e-azuis apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se não tivesse entendido qual era a questão não dita, e o soltou. Era provável que não tivesse entendido mesmo.

Quando Mu achou que não podia ficar mais atônito, apareceu um rapaz com uma bandana vermelha e olhos iguaizinhos aos de Aiolia. Ele pareceu sair do nada – eles já estavam em uma área em que as pessoas conseguiam andar um pouco mais afastadas umas das outras –, abraçando Aiolia pelas costas e estalando um beijo na bochecha dele.

— Aiolos! Quando é que você vai parar de beijar seu irmão caçula em público? – reclamou, as faces ruborizando ao tentar se desvencilhar, em vão, do abraço. – Não tem vergonha, não?

— Nunca – respondeu, estalando outro beijo. – E não. Quem parece ter vergonha é você, não sei por qual razão...

Aiolia suspirou – um pouco de alívio por Milo ter sumido pelo lugar com Camus assim que chegaram e, portanto, não poder zombar de sua cara – e colocou um novo pirulito na boca, fazendo um gesto impaciente na direção de Mu. Era de se esperar muito que seu irmão tivesse o bom senso de não o tratar como um bebê na frente da pessoa em que estava interessado?

Pelo jeito, era. A reação de Aiolos foi apertá-lo um pouco mais e perguntar para o rapaz de cabelos compridos:

— Ele não é adorável?

Era difícil saber se Mu ia rir, já que ele ainda estava ocupado, olhando boquiaberto para Aiolos. Os dois irmãos eram _tão_ parecidos! O rapaz com a bandana vermelha era um pouco mais alto e tinha os cabelos um pouco mais escuros, mas, fora isso...

Ou seja, Mu não podia ser realmente culpado por apenas balançar a cabeça em concordância, fazendo Aiolia corar de novo e resmungar que não era adorável porcaria nenhuma. Ou algo nesse sentido. O que só fez Aiolos levar a mão ao palito de plástico, puxando o pirulito da boca do irmão.

— Não deu pra entender nada – disse com tranquilidade, mas não esperou que o caçula repetisse. – Agora, eu vou dar uma volta. Cuidado pra não perder o horário da sua apresentação, ou a banda vai surtar. – Aí, soltou Aiolia; trocou apresentações apropriadas com Mu, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro como quem diz _legal te conhecer_ ; colocou o pirulito na própria boca e saiu flanando pelo lugar, misturando-se entre as pessoas.

— E ele nem está bêbado... – Aiolia se queixou, bagunçando os cabelos.

— _Whoa!_ – foi o único comentário de Mu.

— Hey! Você não ficou todo _whoa_ ao me conhecer.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos sorriu, envolvendo o pulso de Aiolia para que não acabassem se perdendo um do outro – como quase tinha acontecido duas vezes antes – enquanto voltavam a caminhar pela multidão.

— Só estou admirado porque vocês são bastante parecidos – explicou, tendo que erguer a voz para se fazer entender em meio às conversas e ao som de uma das bandas que se apresentava num palco não tão distante dali, voltando sua atenção para o rapaz de olhos azul-esverdeados por cima do ombro. – _Muito_ parecidos mesmo.

Isso, definitivamente, não tinha como ser negado.

— Você tem noção de que ele _roubou_ meu pirulito?

— Tanto tenho quanto gostaria eu de ter feito aquilo antes...

— Mu! – exclamou com falsa indignação, remexendo um dos bolsos da jaqueta de couro. – Hmm, tenho outros ainda... mas não pense que será fácil...

De modo algum, Mu garantiu ao guiá-los para nenhum ponto em específico a fim de conhecer um pouco o lugar. Estava contando com algum desafio.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos analisando tudo o que podia ser visto do alto de uma colina, um rapaz de olhos meio azuis ou meio verdes apoiando as costas contra uma árvore e uma brisa gelada bagunçando os cabelos de ambos.

— Dá pra ver várias coisas daqui – disse Mu, enxergando do alto coisas pelas quais tinham passado e não dado muita atenção.

Dava para ver, principalmente, o caminho que era ladeado pelos quiosques que vendiam bebidas e comidas nada saudáveis para longas filas de pessoas. Viu, inclusive, um pedaço de uma das três áreas cobertas em que os palcos estavam montados para as bandas se apresentarem – o som era tão alto e a gritaria era tanta perto deles que Mu tinha passado longe.

Suspirou ao vislumbrar a quantidade de pessoas lá embaixo, aliviado por estar num lugar vazio, mesmo que desse para ouvir que a banda da vez fazia um _cover_ do Scorpions de um jeito que não era lá muito bom.

— Interessante – continuou Mu, os braços cruzados sobre o tórax.

Teria que buscar o casaco que deixara dentro do carro de Afrodite se continuasse esfriando, visto que a blusa de mangas longas que usava não seria o suficiente para aquecê-lo. Mas a vista o fez perder o pensamento e ele deu alguns passos para a frente, esticando-se um pouco. Conseguiu ver muitas motos estacionadas para além dos quiosques.

— É, superinteressante... – concordou Aiolia devagar, seu olhar preso nas costas de Mu, assistindo às mechas compridas daquele cabelo se movimentarem com a brisa. Queria um cigarro, mas suas mãos estavam nos bolsos da jaqueta e neles só tinham pirulitos e balas.

Quando estava considerando abrir um deles, o rapaz de cabelos compridos se virou e sorriu. Tão perto e tão fácil de alcançar. Aiolia estendeu um braço, a mão um pouco áspera virada para cima como se estivesse tirando Mu para dançar.

Mu deu um passo. Dois. Três. E mais nenhum. Suas mãos se tocaram e ainda havia espaço desnecessário entre eles. Aiolia mostrou isso ao puxá-lo, sem muita força, e abraçá-lo, fazendo-o rir suavemente.

Os olhos de Mu se semicerraram, mas ele não quebrou o contato visual. Apenas inclinou a cabeça. Aiolia fez a mesma coisa, permitindo, enfim, que suas bocas se roçassem uma contra a outra.

O corpo do rapaz de cabelos compridos estremeceu sob o contato daqueles lábios quentes com o _piercing_ gelado. Suas mãos deslizaram para trás do pescoço de Aiolia, alcançando-lhe a nuca no intuito de trazê-lo mais para si. Ao entreabrir os lábios, a língua dele os pincelou e deslizou sem pressa para dentro de sua boca.

De certa forma, por tê-lo visto fumar tantas vezes antes, Mu tinha esperado pelo gosto amargo da nicotina. Porém, se a aparência de Aiolia não correspondia à de um típico fumante, o gosto do beijo dele não era uma exceção. Quando aquela língua úmida e quente deslizou contra a sua, só houve o sabor doce e artificial dos pirulitos e o adocicado da tal espanhola de morango.

O cheiro da fumaça ambiente, sim, estava lá, já fixada em ambos desde que haviam chegado. Não que tivesse alguma relevância perto do perfume que emanava de Aiolia e que fazia com que Mu pensasse em dias ensolarados.

Suas unhas arranharam ligeiramente a nuca do rapaz de olhos verdes-e-azuis, fazendo um arrepio correr pela coluna dele. Quase se esqueceu de respirar quando os lábios de Aiolia se afastaram um pouco, capturando o seu lábio inferior para mordiscá-lo de leve antes de voltarem a beijá-lo com mais ímpeto. A boca macia de Aiolia era obstinada, envolvendo Mu no beijo com vigor, demandando uma réplica idêntica.

Quantas horas tinham esperado por aquele momento? Muitas.

E era muito melhor do que tinham imaginado.

Assim como só o começo.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Aee, agora sim, gente! S2 8D

No próximo veremos como andam Milo e Camus também, tá? :3

Já ouviram aquela história de que reviews são amigas e que deixam ficwriters felizes? E que, sobretudo, ficwriters felizes escrevem mais rápido e mais fics também? :3 Pois é... Saibam que é a mais pura verdade. Fiquei muito feliz e agradecida pelas reviews do último capítulo, tanto pelas pessoas que vêm comentando desde o começo da fic quanto por aquelas que apareceram recentemente. Logo, acabei escrevendo mais coisas e a minha ideia é postar a parte dois de _Numa Tarde Qualquer_ , que é outra fic com Aiolia e Mu, semana que vem S2

Então, que tal este capítulo? Nas semanas que não atualizo _Encounter_ podem aparecer outras coisas se eu estiver feliz :3

E muito obrigada aos queridos: _Diana Lua, Orphelin, Chibi Haru-chan17, Tharys_ e _Svanhild_ S2


	5. Still Of The Night

**Disclaimer:** Se você assistiu Saint Seiya pela primeira vez quando era criança, saiba que isso não teria acontecido se me pertencesse por motivos de censura +18... :x

 **N/A:** Obrigada pelas revisões todas, _Orphelin_ , le carneiro-beta~

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo V**

 _ _In the still of the night_  
I feel my heart beating heavy  
Telling me I gotta have more_ _  
_

 _Now I just wanna get close to you  
Feel your body heat_ _ _ **  
Still Of The Night - Whitesnake**__

* * *

Havia um rapaz com uma tatuagem de escorpião ressabiado, um rapaz de vibrantes cabelos vermelhos distraído e centenas de pessoas sendo deixadas para trás conforme os dois caminhavam.

Milo ainda não havia entendido o que levara Camus a resolver ir ao festival pelo simples fato de ele não ter explicado nada. Não que Milo estivesse desapreciando a companhia. Aquilo só era... incomum.

— Hmm... Está tudo bem? – arriscou, ao se aproximarem de uma área mais isolada de pessoas e mais repleta de árvores. O som da banda que tocava era alto por ali, mas, ao menos, podiam se entender sem a necessidade de elevarem a voz.

O rapaz de vibrantes cabelos vermelhos assentiu, parecendo desinteressado.

— E aí – Milo prosseguiu, lembrando-se do comentário de Afrodite na praça –, o que houve para você resolver sair comigo hoje? Digo... pra um lugar tão barulhento e lotado...

— Soube que você tem dado trabalho e que tem precisado de atenção.

Milo trincou os dentes para não começar a praguejar _maldito, Aiolia_. Eles não tinham conversado sobre o atrevimento de Aiolia em ligar para Camus no meio da noite anterior. Dizendo que estava ocupado estudando, Camus tinha simplesmente encerrado a chamada em sua cara.

— Não é verdade!

— Tem certeza? – perguntou Camus. – O que você estava aprontando ontem, então?

— Nada! Você sabe que o Aiolia se aborrece à toa... Eu brinquei com ele e o infeliz resolveu descontar, importunando você.

— O que eu sei é que ele conhece você o bastante para supor o que supôs, Milo.

— Aff... – hesitou, sabendo que Camus tinha razão e, portanto, que estava pisando em cima de uma fina camada de gelo. – Bom, okay, eu não acharia ruim se você me desse mais atenção, mas não fiz nada de errado ontem. Eu bebi algumas doses, achei que tinha perdido minha camiseta e, daí, acabei encontrando ela no carro do Deba depois. Nesse intervalo, eu posso até ter assediado o Mu, pra surtar o Aiolia, na brincadeira.

Camus ponderou, associando o nome _Mu_ ao rapaz de cabelos cor de lavanda que conhecera na praça, e tirou suas próprias conclusões acerca de Aiolia surtar por causa dele.

— Milo, eu sempre deixei claro que não me incomoda que você saia sozinho e que se divirta com seus amigos, sobretudo para lugares que não me agradam.

— _Mas_...?

— Não tem _mas_ , assim como não vai ter _mas_ nenhum de sua parte que possa me convencer do contrário, caso eu perceba que tudo isso é um erro.

— Credo, Camus! Como se eu desse motivos pra isso. Eu sei que estou me adaptando a esse negócio de relacionamento, já que faz pouco tempo que nós... Ah, não me olhe desse jeito, não! É claro que nós estamos namorando. Apesar de não parecer, eu sou um cara sério, viu?

— Eu não teria dado uma chance a você se duvidasse disso.

— Agora. Porque, antes, você me deu um bocado de foras...

— De qualquer forma – disse Camus, ignorando o comentário anterior e virando-se na direção do som –, a multidão não me agrada, porém gosto das músicas.

— E quanto a mim? – inquiriu Milo, com um sorriso amplo, mesmo sem esperar uma resposta. Camus não era dado a sentimentalismos.

Por um momento, o rapaz de vibrantes cabelos vermelhos o observou de cima a baixo. Em seguida, aproximou-se, retirando os cachos de Milo de cima dos ombros, sentindo a maciez dos fios dourados sob os dedos. Seus lábios se encostaram na têmpora de Milo, deslizando pela maçã do rosto dele e passando pela linha do maxilar.

Quando Camus alcançou a boca, Milo já estava com os olhos fechados.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos, um rapaz de olhos azuis que pareciam verdes e nenhum espaço identificável entre eles.

Os dedos de Mu estavam enredados naqueles cabelos bagunçados e, de algum modo, as mãos de Aiolia tinham trilhado um caminho sob sua blusa, envolvendo sua cintura com claro interesse, deslizando-as por suas costas e explorando seu abdômen pálido.

O contato fazia o rapaz de cabelos compridos estremecer. Arrepios correndo por sua espinha dorsal. A pele estava sensível demais àqueles dedos gelados apreciando cada centímetro de seu torso, pelinhos quase invisíveis eriçados por seus braços.

Aiolia reparou que os músculos de Mu não eram tão delineados e aparentes quanto os seus, embora ele não fosse, nem de longe, tão franzino quanto a blusa que vestia fazia parecer. O abdômen dele era firme e quente sob seu toque. Estava difícil para Aiolia controlar seus impulsos. Mesmo assim, ele tentou a fim de não assustar Mu.

Entretanto, ao sentir aquela boca rosada traçar uma linha de beijos por sua mandíbula, descendo por sua garganta, Aiolia acabou apertando os quadris do rapaz de cabelos compridos com tamanho entusiasmo que deixaria marcas. Quando a língua quente e úmida pressionou sua jugular, Aiolia o envolveu com vivacidade, girando o corpo de Mu para que trocassem de posições, empurrando-o contra a árvore.

O impacto de suas costas na árvore não foi brusco. O ofego surpreso que Mu soltou foi por sentir o corpo do rapaz de olhos azuis-ou-verdes pressionado mais forte do que antes contra o seu; ia desde o tórax até a coxa que ele acomodou entre as suas. Aiolia chegou a fazer menção de se afastar um pouco – talvez achando que tinha exagerado na investida –, mas Mu virou o rosto, buscando a boca dele com a sua, e o manteve no lugar.

O ato ampliou o vigor já elevado de Aiolia. Mu acompanhou o quanto pôde até que precisou romper o beijo, dando uma mordida de leve no lábio inferior dele, pertinho do _piercing_. Aiolia sorriu e murmurou qualquer coisa sem sentido em seu ouvido, os lábios encostando em seus brincos e o calor da respiração fazendo com que Mu contivesse um gemido com dificuldade. Em vão, pois a mão de Aiolia alcançou seu tórax e foi impossível não deixar escapar um gemido baixinho ao sentir aquele polegar um pouco áspero resvalar sobre seu mamilo sensível.

Foi nesse ritmo que Mu percebeu, atordoado, que havia duas músicas tocando: a da banda, que se apresentava no festival, e outra estranhamente próxima deles.

— Ahn... Acho que é o seu celular... – falou antes de apoiar o rosto na curva do ombro de Aiolia, lugar que estava virando o seu favorito, e respirar fundo aquele perfume que o fazia pensar em dias ensolarados. – Aiolia? – chamou, levantando a cabeça ao perceber que ele mal parecia ter lhe ouvido, empenhado como estava em explorar suas costas, e que o celular persistia tocando.

— Hmm? – fez o rapaz, encarando-o com os olhos verdes-e-azuis vidrados e o rosto ruborizado.

Mu sorriu para ele, sabendo que suas faces deveriam estar tão afogueadas quanto as dele.

— O celular... – repetiu. – Não vai atender?

— Ah... – balbuciou Aiolia, pestanejando ao enfim perceber o que estava acontecendo. Tateou os bolsos das calças jeans à toa, absorto como estava, com os olhos fixos no rosto de Mu. – Eu... Você... _Tsc_ , _dane-se!_

E avançou em Mu, deslizando as mãos pela parte de trás do pescoço dele para puxá-lo de volta para si e chocar seus lábios de um jeito que foi quase desajeitado. O celular permaneceu tocando e Aiolia o ignorou sem a menor dificuldade.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos teve a sensação de que estavam se esquecendo de alguma coisa que não se resumia a _atender ou não o celular_ , mas aquele beijo era tão voraz, como nada que já tivesse provado, que acabou deixando para lá.

O que não adiantou, visto que, menos de dois minutos depois, ouviram uma voz feminina chamar em alto e bom som:

— _Aiolia!_ Eu sei que você está por aqui... Posso ouvir o toque do seu celular...

Mu escapou dos braços que o envolviam tão rápido, antes que ela pudesse vê-los naquela situação comprometedora, que Aiolia quase se desequilibrou sozinho.

Aí, Aiolia se virou e quase caiu de fato porque a garota – que Mu reconheceu como sendo aquela de saia escocesa da noite anterior, embora, dessa vez, ela estivesse usando calças – chegou correndo e pulou em seu colo.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos considerou muito duvidosa aquela atitude, mas ficou em silêncio. Preferiu abraçar a si mesmo, consciente do vento frio que fazia agora que não estava envolvido pelo calor de Aiolia.

— Você está ficando surdo, Aiolia? – ela ralhou, sacudindo-o pela gola da camiseta. – Por que não atende o celular? Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e _o outro_ estão doidos atrás de você... Daqui a pouco, a banda sobe ao palco.

— Ah, esqueci – respondeu ele, segurando os pulsos dela para que parasse de sacudi-lo, dando um passo automático para trás a fim de melhor observá-la. Não parecia sóbria.

Ela comprovou isso ao se desvencilhar dele, esquecendo-se do foco da conversa, e abrir o zíper da jaqueta que usava para mostrar a ele o que havia por baixo.

— Olha! Que tal meu corpete novo?

— Shina! – foi a vez de Aiolia ralhar, seu rosto corando por Mu estar presenciando aquela cena. – Não faça isso do nada... As pessoas podem entender errado – reclamou, indicando Mu com um menear de cabeça.

Infelizmente, Shina bêbada tinha menos bom senso do que Aiolos. Ela foi até o rapaz de cabelos compridos, abrindo a jaqueta para ele igual tinha feito para Aiolia, e indagou alegre:

— Que tal?

Mu a encarou boquiaberto. Não era todo dia que uma garota lhe mostrava o decote, pedindo sua opinião. O tal corpete se ajustava ao corpo dela com perfeição, deixando o contorno superior do busto empinado à mostra. Não era nada exagerado, o que não impediu Mu de enrubescer.

— Shina! – chamou Aiolia, outra vez, puxando-a para longe de Mu. – Está ótimo em você – elogiou, fechando o zíper da jaqueta dela. – Pode me fazer um favor? Vá avisar a banda que estou indo, ok?

Ela os observou com desconfiança, com aqueles olhos claros e felinos, e deu de ombros, afastando-se em passos rápidos.

— Foi mal por isso – desculpou-se Aiolia, segurando a cintura do rapaz de cabelos compridos.

— Não tem importância. É que ela parece ser a única garota que tem liberdade para encostar em você quando quer, o que é curioso – justificou, lembrando-se das outras garotas que vira interagir com Aiolia antes. Nenhuma delas se atrevera a tocar nele, tal como não se atreveram a tocar em Afrodite.

O rapaz de olhos verdes mesclados de azul fez uma careta.

— É um nível de intimidade que ela sempre teve... não dá pra tirar dela – esclareceu, aproximando seus rostos. – Shina é minha prima.

— Ah – fez Mu, sentindo-se aliviado. Bom, um pouco aliviado, pelo menos. Primo era um grau de parentesco fácil de ser ignorado, mas não quis comentar isso.

— Você _ainda_ não foi para o palco? – indagou Milo, aparecendo do nada e dando o maior susto nos dois. – Trate de ir já! Cansei desse povo ligando no _meu_ celular atrás de você!

— Aww... – Aiolia resmungou, tirando a própria jaqueta de couro e colocando-a sobre os ombros de Mu. – Não tem problema – garantiu, tão logo ele tentou protestar. – A última coisa que vou sentir é frio, tocando bateria. A droga é que vai levar uma hora inteira...

O rapaz com a tatuagem de escorpião revirou os olhos e deu as costas para eles, distanciando-se alguns metros na medida em que alertava Aiolia de que ele tinha um minuto antes de ser arrastado até o local da apresentação.

Mu sorriu, seus braços envolvendo os quadris de Aiolia para aproveitar os últimos segundos do calor daquele corpo, e murmurou no ouvido dele:

— Assim que tudo isso passar e você ficar livre... – Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Aiolia, o dedo indicador deslizando pelo cós das calças dele até parar em cima do botão, e assegurou: – Estarei esperando bem aqui.

O queixo de Aiolia caiu em surpresa. Contudo, se Mu ia ou não abrir o botão de suas calças, ele ficou sem saber porque Milo escolheu aquele exato instante para cumprir a ameaça de levá-lo dali.

— Detesto ser um _empata-fodas_ , mas acabou o tempo e estão me ligando, de novo, atrás de você! – esbravejou, sem se preocupar por atrapalhar algo, afinal, também tinha sido interrompido em seu _momento_ _particular_ com Camus.

O rapaz de olhos verdes muito azuis tentou escapar sem sucesso. Fez um beicinho emburrado ao ver Mu acenar para ele com um pirulito que tinha encontrado no bolso de sua jaqueta, sorrindo com inocência – como se não tivesse acabado de abalar os nervos de Aiolia.

— Você pretende tocar a bateria com _isso aí_? – Milo quis saber, apontando o baixo-ventre de Aiolia em repreensão, arrastando-o pelo braço.

— Eu deveria era bater _isso aqui_ na sua cara, mas era capaz de você gostar...

Eles foram o caminho inteiro trocando insultos e esbarrando nas pessoas. Mu seguiu atrás deles sem pressa, vestindo a jaqueta direito e pensando no que fazer durante aquela hora. Queria ver Aiolia tocar, porém não aguentaria ficar próximo ao palco por tanto tempo devido ao som alto. Ficar de vela entre Milo e Camus não era uma possibilidade. E suspeitava que não adiantaria procurar Afrodite, que era capaz de não estar sozinho àquela altura.

Quem sabe, comprasse alguma bebida sem álcool...

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos, uma fila imensa de pessoas em frente a um quiosque de bebidas e um rapaz de olhar solene.

— Sorte a minha ser fácil identificar você de longe, pelo cabelo.

— Shaka? – Mu se surpreendeu, outra vez naquela noite, ao ver seu melhor amigo se aproximar enquanto estava na fila. – O que faz aqui? Por quê? Como?

Shaka se empertigou, lançando um olhar avaliativo ao redor. Se fosse outra pessoa que não gostasse daquele tipo de ambiente, como sabia ser o caso de Shaka, Mu acharia que ela estaria se sentindo deslocada ou, até mesmo, intimidada ali. Mas não Shaka, que sequer estava visualmente desajustado, pois, apesar de suas roupas serem claras, tinha os cabelos longos como boa parte dos que caminhavam pelo lugar.

Após olhar ao redor, Shaka fez uma expressão que Mu reconheceu como sendo de pura reprovação, passando a desconsiderar tudo o que acontecia à volta.

— Você esteve o dia todo se comportando de maneira tão... _atípica_ , que quis averiguar pessoalmente o motivo.

— Ahn... – Mu vacilou, achando prudente abandonar a fila e ir conversar com Shaka em algum local distante da balbúrdia antes que ele se aborrecesse por ter que falar alto. – Eu atrapalhei você hoje, ou algo assim? – perguntou, olhando na direção em que sabia estar o palco onde Aiolia tocava, guiando-os no sentido oposto.

— Não, apenas esteve disperso o suficiente para me deixar intrigado.

— Ah, eu te contei a razão... Eu estava pensando nesta noite, como seria...

— E as suas expectativas estão sendo atendidas?

Mu suspirou e sorriu. Não deveria ter mencionado _Aiolia_ e _o festival_ para Shaka tão cedo. Só que, bem, era difícil não contar as coisas para Shaka, que era superexigente.

— Está preocupado comigo por ser raro eu me interessar por alguém?

Shaka parou de andar e estreitou os olhos azuis por detrás da franja comprida.

— Eu vim para cá com o Ikki – disse, por fim explicando como tinha ido parar no festival, ignorando a questão feita por Mu. – Ele estava com pressa porque avisou à banda dele que não conseguiria chegar para tocar, mas acabou retornando de viagem a tempo.

— Oh – fez Mu, ligando os eventos sozinho. – O substituto temporário dele é o Aiolia, não é? – Impressionante como o mundo era pequeno. – E, quando o Ikki mencionou isso, você resolveu especular sobre o Aiolia, certo?

— Você precisa admitir que ele não tem uma fama agradável.

— A fama nem sempre faz jus à pessoa... – explanou Mu com cuidado, sabendo que não teria argumentos para contestar ninguém, uma vez que conhecia Aiolia há cerca de 24 horas.

O ponto era que Shaka devia ter total ciência disso, pois apoiou as costas no tronco de uma árvore próxima, cruzou os braços e passou a encará-lo, perscrutando suas reações.

Mu voltou a suspirar. Certo! Sabia a idade, o signo e que Aiolia gostava de massagens e de estourar plástico-bolha – coisas não exatamente significativas no sentido de ajudar a conhecê-lo a fundo. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. A ocasião que compartilharam no carro dos gêmeos foi gasta com assuntos randômicos, sem que nenhum deles se aprofundasse em temas pessoais.

— Para ser sincero, estou mais inclinado a concordar com a opinião do irmão dele, sobre Aiolia ser adorável, do que a acreditar em tudo o que dizem por aí.

Shaka comprimiu os lábios diante daquele _adorável_ tão incompatível com o que tinha ficado sabendo.

— E, mesmo que seja verdade, não há necessidade de se aborrecer com isso, Shaka... Eu sei me cuidar, não é?

O rapaz de olhar solene aquiesceu devagar. Não era somente a _má_ fama de Aiolia que o incomodava naquela história. Para quem quase nunca se envolvia com alguém, Mu parecia estar indo rápido demais sem nem conhecer direito a outra pessoa. Esse era o maior problema aos olhos de Shaka.

— O que é que você viu nesse rapaz, Mu? Sei que ele tem uma aparência muito boa, por mais que não seja o tipo de coisa que faz diferença para você. Então, diga-me: o que ele tem de tão interessante?

— Eu... – Mu olhou para baixo, pensativo. – Eu só... eu me sinto confortável com ele, entende? Isso vai soar bobo, mas ele me faz sorrir com facilidade – declarou, sem perceber que estava sorrindo por _falar_ de Aiolia. – Ele me faz bem, é inusitado...

Além disso, Aiolia dava uns beijos que, ahn, era melhor nem expor para Shaka. Seria informação demais daí.

— Não vá me dizer que está apaixonado.

Mu balançou a cabeça em negativa. Não, não estava.

Não que descartasse a possibilidade de isso acontecer com o tempo, de modo natural, considerando tudo e o quanto Aiolia o atraía – algo que, por ora, Shaka também não precisava saber.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Yay, outro _gold saint_ na história~ No próximo capítulo tem mais... S2 Mas, por enquanto, que tal este capítulo aqui?

Semana passada eu postei a parte dois e final da fic _Numa Tarde Qualquer._ Pra quem gosta de Aiolia x Mu, mas ainda não viu, dê uma olhadinha :3

Obrigada aos queridos _Tharys, Chibi Haru-chan17, Orphelin_ e _Svanhild_ pelas reviews S2

P.S.: "Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e _o outro_ ", sim. Cansei do narrador do anime dizendo "Seiya e os outros", então aproveitei uma treta aí da Shina pra essa vingancinha... :~


	6. Rebel Soul

**Disclamer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, imagina a _weadagy_ (ainda maior e mais assumida) que seria... S2

 **N/A:** Duas notas antes do capítulo:

1\. _Quid pro quo_ é uma expressão que se refere, nas línguas latinas, a uma confusão ou engano; e, nas línguas anglo-saxônicas, a uma troca de favores.

2\. _Snooker_ é a famosa sinuca, mas, como aqui no Brasil ela tem regras específicas, usei o termo _snooker_ mesmo, que é mais global.

 _Orphelin_ , obrigada pelas revisões todas~

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo VI**

 _Only now I realize  
That you're lost and you will spin out of control  
You're riding your spinning emotions  
 _ **Rebel Soul - Gotthard**__

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos confuso; um rapaz de olhar solene descrente; um rapaz de olhos verdes-ou-azuis discutindo com um rapaz de apelido duvidoso; e um rapaz com uma pintinha charmosa achando tudo um tédio.

Depois da conversa com Shaka, Mu tinha decidido ir à procura de Aiolia por supor, com razão, que ele estaria livre, visto que Ikki aparecera para assumir a posição que lhe cabia na banda. Assim, após Shaka repreendê-lo por sequer ter trocado contato telefônico com Aiolia – o que teria facilitado as coisas, para não falar que era a atitude coerente a se realizar com a pessoa em quem se está interessado –, Mu encontrou quem buscava próximo de um dos palcos livres, bem no meio de uma discussão.

— O que está acontecendo, Afrodite?

— Vejamos... Lembra quando o Aiolia encostou no meu cabelo na praça? Pois bem! Parece que aquilo virou algum tipo de delírio, envolvendo _bolinação_ , na cabeça embriagada do Máscara da Morte... Sim, ele estava passando por lá e viu.

Mu fitou o rapaz de apelido duvidoso. Ele o conhecia como o _namorado_ , ou algo do gênero, de Afrodite e, considerando que Afrodite conhecia Aiolia, não era de se espantar que o mesmo se aplicasse àqueles dois. Porém, não achou claro o motivo da contenda e ficou sem entender o real problema, afinal, o toque tinha sido tão simples e sem maiores propósitos do que...

— Ah, não é de hoje que eles se estranham – contou Afrodite, desviando o olhar para Mu. – Você fica ótimo de couro – elogiou, fazendo com que o rapaz de cabelos compridos fitasse a jaqueta que vestia. Então, olhou para um pouco adiante de Mu. – Shaka? Isso, sim, é curioso.

— Ele veio com o Ikki – explicou Mu sem delongas, dando alguns passos para a frente, na direção da dupla estressada, tentando entender o que eles debatiam sob o som alto que chegava até ali.

Afrodite enfrentou o rapaz de olhar solene com um sorriso enviesado. Shaka fechou a expressão e assegurou:

— Não há nada entre o Ikki e eu.

— O que esclarece muita coisa...

Enquanto Shaka se perguntava o que aquilo queria dizer, Mu continuava pegando informações confusas no ar. Pelo que entendeu, Aiolia tinha dormido na casa de Afrodite alguma vez e...

— Não importa o quanto Afrodite e você insistam que não houve nada. Acredito _nele_ , mas eu duvido que você não queria! – exclamou Máscara da Morte, apontando um dedo acusador para Aiolia.

— Eu mal me recordo daquela noite, seu louco! Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: tudo o que eu queria era parar de vomitar! – Aiolia exclamou de volta, batendo o dorso da mão contra o pulso de Máscara da Morte, para que ele parasse de lhe apontar de maneira tão irritante.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos franziu um pouco o cenho, associando aquelas palavras com o que Aiolia tinha lhe contado no carro, na noite anterior – a respeito de ter passado mal, na praça, por ter cometido o _erro primário_ de beber sem comer. Afrodite tinha cuidado dele?

— Hm? – fez Afrodite, ao ser questionado. – Ah, sim. Fiquei me sentindo uma babá naquela ocasião.

— Você ajudou alguém? – perguntou Shaka, a descrença palpável em suas palavras.

— _Quid pro quo_ – disse Afrodite, dando de ombros.

Shaka não insistiu no assunto. Algo de maior relevância o estava aborrecendo.

— Afrodite, você pretende ficar apenas assistindo? Pelo que entendi, você é o foco da discórdia. E aquele ali não é o seu... _namorado_?

O rapaz com a pintinha charmosa franziu o nariz levemente arrebitado, algo típico de quando demonstrava desgosto.

— Na cabeça doentia dele, só se for... E por qual motivo eu me envolveria? Não há beleza alguma na barbárie, embora – titubeou, voltando a observar Máscara da Morte e Aiolia – os bárbaros em questão sejam belos.

O comentário fez Shaka estreitar os olhos e perguntar com mau humor, em um tom que somente Afrodite pudesse escutar:

— Se você conhecia esse Aiolia... se sabia que ele era um _bárbaro_ , como falou, por que não alertou o Mu?

O som que Afrodite fez poderia ter sido tanto um riso reprimido quanto um resmungo de desprezo.

— Você está se preocupando demais, Shaka. À toa.

— E você não se preocupa nada. O Mu também é seu amigo, mas, como sempre, você prefere ser indiferente a tudo... Não se importa com ninguém que não seja você mesmo.

Dessa vez, não houve dúvidas de que Afrodite riu.

— Não! Vocês, não – interrompeu Mu, olhando-os com certa aflição. Não podia compreender o que diziam, no entanto, era evidente que estavam se desentendendo. Como se não bastassem Aiolia e Máscara da Morte! – Vocês deveriam me ajudar aqui, e não discutir entre si.

— Fique tranquilo, Mu – demandou Afrodite, dando as costas para o alvoroço. – Não vou gastar meu tempo, tampouco minha beleza, com alguém que se acha o detentor da verdade absoluta. – Afastou os cabelos ondulados dos ombros e saiu andando, deixando todos para trás.

— É difícil alguém ficar tranquilo com você agindo dessa forma... – Shaka observou com azedume, sabendo que não seria ouvido.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos suspirou cansado, balançou a cabeça e resolveu se aproximar dos protagonistas do tumulto.

— Ahn, com licença? – E, como não foi ouvido, repetiu: – _Com licença?_

— Mu?! – Aiolia e Máscara da Morte se surpreenderam.

— Hmm, por essa eu não esperava – assumiu Máscara da Morte, dando alguns passos na direção do rapaz de cabelos compridos. – Achava que você ia, no máximo, até a praça... Não sabia que vinha nesse tipo de lugar.

— Você nunca sabe de nada – afirmou Aiolia, entrando no caminho dele.

Foi nesse instante que o rapaz com a tatuagem de escorpião chegou, furioso, acompanhado por um rapaz altíssimo.

— Mas que droga vocês tanto discutem aqui? Várias pessoas vieram me avisar _desse show_... Estão achando que sou o que pra ter que ficar interferindo em brigas?

— Relaxa, Milo, você vai conseguir ter tempo pra se divertir com o Camus hoje...

— Fica na sua, Aldebaran... – resmungou Milo, tendo como réplica uns tapinhas consoladores nas costas que o fizeram bufar indignado. – Só arrastei você junto pro caso de precisar de reforços, não zoa...

Aiolia não os ouviu, atento como estava ao rapaz de apelido duvidoso que lançava um olhar cheio de desconfiança para cima de Mu. Apesar de ter olhar sustentado com placidez pelo rapaz de cabelos compridos, Máscara da Morte não teve dúvidas de que havia algo entre aqueles dois.

— Você parecia ter bom senso, Mu – lembrou, apoiando uma das mãos sob o queixo, analisando-o com interesse. – Você _se_ desperdiça desse jeito. – Ao tentar dar um novo passo, Aiolia o empurrou para trás. – Hey, qual é? O Mu não vai se importar se eu chegar perto dele...

— Mas eu vou. Você está um absurdo de bêbado – acusou Aiolia, virando-se para o rapaz de cabelos compridos. – Vamos sair daqui?

— Presta atenção, hein, Mu – alertou Máscara da Morte, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Esse aí deve estar tentando criar um harém misto igual ao irmão...

Mu sentiu, mais do que viu, a fisionomia de Aiolia mudar. Era nítida a tensão que tomou o corpo dele só por estagnar no lugar, os músculos se retesando à medida que os punhos se fechavam e os olhos se estreitavam, ainda que o rosto dele parecesse impassível. Se, antes, Aiolia estava meramente aborrecido, agora, ele estava ficando irado. A certeza de Mu veio ao ouvir Milo soltar um _ah, não!_ seguido de um palavrão.

Devagar, Aiolia virou a cabeça e passou a encarar Máscara da Morte de viés.

— O que é que você sabe sobre meu irmão?

— Nada. Estranhamente, _você_ é o famoso... E veja que seu irmão está sempre-...

— _Cuidado._

— Ora...

— Eu não vou repetir – Aiolia acrescentou, a voz em um nível normal, mas, nem por isso, próximo ao que seria utilizado em um diálogo amigável.

Tudo nele indicava que a coisa ia ficar feia, a começar pela raiva expressa no rosto; o corpo tenso parecia prender a si mesmo, ciente do que aconteceria se avançasse; fúria injetada nos olhos.

— Não tenho culpa se o _doce Aiolos_ atrai _e trai_ pessoas o tempo todo...

E essa foi a última frase inteligível que Mu escutou. A seguir, veio uma enxurrada de xingamentos e exclamações confusas quando o punho de Aiolia disparou contra o rosto de Máscara da Morte, não o atingindo porque Milo tinha se antecipado e segurado Aiolia pelas costas.

Máscara da Morte, passado o sobressalto inicial, ficou irado por quase ter sido golpeado e tentou revidar. Contudo, Aldebaran já o tinha imobilizado e puxado para trás. Mesmo sendo impossível escapar daqueles braços fortes, o rapaz de apelido duvidoso seguiu se debatendo, vociferando insultos para aquele que o segurava e para o que queria atingi-lo.

Nessa história, Milo foi quem teve menos sorte. Seu porte físico era similar ao de Aiolia, portanto, quase não conseguiu segurá-lo e acabou levando uma cotovelada nada delicada no estômago – para não falar nos xingos todos. A única coisa boa nisso foi que, ao perceber o que tinha feito, Aiolia voltou a si e parou de se agitar, limitando-se a fixar um olhar ameaçador em Máscara da Morte, o rosto avermelhado e a respiração agitada.

Por fim, o rapaz de apelido duvidoso gargalhou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e dispensou Aldebaran com um aceno, indicando que já não tentaria nada. Daí, _brincou_ com Aiolia:

— Você é tão pirralho! Sempre cai nessa... Incrível!

— Você _sabe_ que odeio que falem do meu irmão – Aiolia replicou, soltando-se de Milo.

— E você sabe que não tem como ele ser um traidor... O harém sempre sabe com quem ele sai...

Aiolia revirou os olhos e preferiu dar atenção a Milo, que estava respirando fundo com uma das mãos no estômago.

— _Tsc_ , foi mal, Milo.

O rapaz com a tatuagem de escorpião ameaçou:

— Qualquer dia desses, eu vou dar uma surra em vocês dois... – E saiu, com a expressão fechada e pisando duro, a respiração voltando ao normal aos poucos.

— Ah, vá! – Máscara da Morte debochou. – Você só fala, Mi-!

— Vamos assistir à banda! – Aldebaran interveio com bom humor. Um de seus braços envolveu o pescoço de Máscara da Morte, com força o suficiente para que ele não conseguisse protestar nada, arrastando-o para longe dali.

A sensação de alívio que tomou conta de Mu, ao ver toda aquela loucura acabar, foi tão intensa que o pegou de súbito. Ele tinha noção de que estava tenso, era evidente que tinha, só não imaginava o quanto. Se bem que o repentino sentimento de paz se dissipou um pouco ao cruzar seu olhar com o de Shaka. Deu para ler direitinho o _eu não disse?_ nos olhos azuis dele. Mu respirou fundo e piscou os cílios compridos, oferecendo ao amigo seu gentil silêncio.

Aiolia estalou as juntas dos dedos e o pescoço. Seu olhar passou por Shaka – que balançou a cabeça em negativa e se afastou – e se prendeu em Mu.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos o olhou de volta, sem saber como agir a partir daquele ponto, pois a expressão de Aiolia era indecifrável. Vendo-o fazer um gesto vago com a mão, sugerindo que saíssem dali, acabou por acompanhá-lo sem chegar a refletir o ocorrido.

E não é que havia verdade na tal fama?

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos intrigado, um rapaz de olhos azuis que talvez fossem verdes silencioso e um caminho a ser trilhado por eles entre as árvores.

Mu continuava sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Aiolia não havia dito uma única palavra, mas dava para ver que ele permanecia _fervendo_ de indignação. Ele apertava os punhos a cada passo, às vezes bagunçando os cabelos, perdido em pensamentos. Mu estava quase pedindo para Aiolia externar o que sentia em palavras, nem que fosse para sair um monte de imprecações.

Será que ele preferiria ficar sozinho por um tempo? Se tocasse no braço dele, ele iria se esquivar? Se proferisse alguma coisa, aquela irritação aumentaria? O fato de não conhecer muito de Aiolia estava pesando em seus ombros e afetando sua serenidade.

Foi quando o rapaz de olhos azuis-ou-verdes parou de andar, inclinando a cabeça para um lado, como se estivesse ouvindo algo sob o som alto que vinha de um dos palcos. Ele deu alguns passos incertos, atento ao redor, em busca de seja lá o que fosse que o interessou.

Mu o seguiu de perto, tentando compreender. Aos poucos, notou o que pareciam ser várias pessoas conversando...

— E aí, Mu? – cumprimentou Kanon, com um aceno breve.

Ele estava sentado na grama, de frente para um banco de madeira rústico, entre as árvores. No banco estava Aiolos, tendo uma garota sentada à sua esquerda e outra à sua direita. Atrás do banco, em pé, estavam Saga e um rapaz de poucas palavras – como Mu logo notou.

Mal o rapaz de cabelos compridos abriu a boca para retribuir a saudação, o rapaz com a bandana vermelha se levantou de onde estava e alcançou Aiolia com agilidade.

— Um minuto – pediu Aiolos, espalmando as mãos nas costas do caçula para empurrá-lo no sentido além das árvores.

Aiolia se deixou levar com má vontade, emburrado como quem não quer fazer alguma coisa, mas que faz mesmo assim porque sabe que precisa.

— Relaxa! Daqui a pouco, volta tudo ao normal – declarou Kanon, como se soubesse que tinha acontecido algo de errado, convidando Mu para que chegasse mais perto.

Reprimindo um suspiro, Mu se aproximou do grupo e foi apresentado aos que não conhecia: a garota de longos cabelos escuros era Pandora; a de longos cabelos claros era Hilda; e o rapaz de poucas palavras era Shura.

Em seguida, Kanon o persuadiu a contar o que Aiolia tinha _aprontado daquela vez_ , e, no final da narrativa, Mu percebeu uma coisa:

— Ahn... Era de vocês que o Máscara da Morte estava falando com aquilo de harém?

Kanon começou a rir com gosto, virando-se para Saga.

— Nós somos o harém do Aiolos, irmão?

— Pelo visto, sim – Saga respondeu desinteressado, sem nem pensar no assunto, e lançou um olhar enviesado para Shura ao vê-lo acender um cigarro ao seu lado.

— Aiolos é uma pessoa bastante gentil – adicionou Hilda, ruborizando de leve com aquela ideia.

Pandora se limitou a sorrir para o rapaz de cabelos compridos de um jeito tão enigmático que ele ficou sem saber o que ela queria dizer. Se é que queria dizer alguma coisa. Poderia ser uma impressão sua causada pela iluminação que provinha somente da lua ali. Aliás... o que será que eles faziam num local ermo como aquele? Preferiu ficar na ignorância.

— O que você acha, Shura? – perguntou Kanon em tom de provocação.

A única resposta que obteve foi um grunhido, pois Shura tinha o cigarro entre os lábios e os olhos esverdeados fixos no rumo que Aiolos havia tomado com o irmão.

— Desconfio que ofender a mãe não irrita o Aiolia como ofender o Aiolos... Por sorte, eles não caíram na porrada – comentou Kanon, apoiando o rosto na coxa de Hilda. – Eu ia perder a chance de fazer uma boa aposta.

Durante o tempo que ela replicava, dizendo que ele era perverso, e que Pandora se inclinava no banco, para perguntar algo a Saga, Mu preferiu olhar para o lado em que os dois irmãos haviam seguido, tal como Shura.

Por um momento, houve apenas as vozes daquele grupo de pessoas conversando – com exceção de Shura e Mu –, quase abafadas pela música que estava sendo tocada no festival; a fumaça cinzenta que se desprendia do cigarro do rapaz de poucas palavras; e o cheiro de nicotina que se dissipava com o vento.

De repente, houve risos e o rapaz com a bandana vermelha reapareceu correndo, o irmão vindo atrás a passos rápidos. Aiolos piscou um olho para Mu e suas mãos o seguraram pelos ombros, colocando-o à frente do próprio corpo como se pretendesse usar o rapaz de cabelos compridos como um escudo.

— Olha que lindo, irmãozinho! – gracejou, como se Mu fosse algum espécime exótico, assim que Aiolia parou diante deles. – E estava esperando por você... Seja um cavalheiro e dê atenção a ele, sim?

Mu sentiu as faces esquentarem ao escutar aquelas palavras, em especial porque Aiolos o empurrou com suavidade para os braços de Aiolia. _Céus_ , pensou, escondendo o rosto no ombro do rapaz de olhos azuis-e-verdes ao ser envolvido pela cintura, adivinhando que estava todo mundo olhando...

Ao menos, Aiolia tinha voltado com sua expressão usual. Perguntando-se o que Aiolos poderia ter dito ou feito para _amansar_ o irmão, o rapaz de cabelos compridos percebeu que seus ombros relaxavam aos poucos.

Não que Aiolia não tivesse sido um dos motivos de sua tensão...

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos olhando ao redor com simulada curiosidade, um rapaz de olhos verdes muito azuis analisando-o com atenção e uma construção que parecia perdida no meio da mata.

Era um tipo de quiosque comprido e sem paredes, de modo que seu teto era sustentado por colunas de madeira; seu piso era terra batida coberta de pedrinhas; ladeando-o, de ambos os lados, havia alguns bancos de madeira tão rústicos quanto aquele em que o grupo de Aiolos estava; e tinha mesas e banquinhos de concreto fora dele, próximos das árvores. Tudo estava em uma área de baixa altitude, cercada por colinas não muito altas. Conforme avançavam, apareceram três mesas de _snooker_ enfileiradas.

— Whoa! – admirou-se Aiolia. – Não tem nenhum casal se pegando por aqui...

— É o que se costuma fazer nesse lugar?

— Ehrm... Sim.

— ...

— Não que eu tenha trazido você com essa intenção – Aiolia apressou a se explicar, levantando as mãos como quem pede paz ou compreensão. – É que, por ser mais afastado, a música soa baixa e tal. Dá pra conversar melhor.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos mordeu o lábio inferior, sem fitar Aiolia. Saiu andando pelo salão, examinando-o sem pressa até parar ante a primeira mesa de _snooker_. Estava se sentindo... estranho. Com receio de falar com Aiolia e sem saber direito o que pensar. Meio constrangido pela briga toda e meio constrangido consigo mesmo por não saber como lidar com o rapaz de olhos verdes quase azuis.

— Escuta... – Aiolia hesitou um pouco, mas se posicionou ao lado de Mu, olhando-o com cuidado e preocupação, sem ousar tocá-lo. – Foi mal pela, huh, _cena_ lá com o Máscara da Morte – desculpou-se, coçando a cabeça com agitação. – Apesar de ele ter me provocado, sabendo como eu ia reagir, a culpa é minha por não conseguir controlar meu gênio explosivo. Eu tenho esse problema desde... – Pestanejou, constatando o óbvio. – Sempre.

Mu não respondeu nada de imediato, seu olhar sobre a superfície verde da mesa. Aiolia demonstrar ser capaz de assumir a culpa e a dificuldade que possuía era um bom sinal, não?

— Tudo bem... Não é como se eu não tivesse alguma noção de que esse tipo de coisa pudesse acontecer. É que, ver ao vivo, foi um tanto... chocante.

— Tinha noção? Espera... – pediu Aiolia, lembrando-se do que conversaram ao se conhecerem. – Era disso que você estava falando quando mencionou que eu sou _meio_ famoso?

— Sim. Diz-se, por aí, que você é bastante agressivo.

— Acho que deu pra notar que é verdade...

— E que é impaciente.

— Sou, sim...

— E que não hesita em partir para a agressão física.

— Se tiver um bom motivo, como hoje, não mesmo...

— Que já quebrou diversos ossos.

— É capaz...

— Inclusive, que se irrita até com seus amigos.

— Mas nunca bati em nenhum deles. OK que eu acertei o Milo, mas foi sem querer... E tem como não se irritar com o Milo?

Mu ponderou. Pelo que observara, aqueles dois irritavam um ao outro com frequência. Em todo caso, parte do que presenciou elucidava o motivo de tantas pessoas parecerem intimidadas ao passarem perto de Aiolia.

Mas... e quanto àquelas que ele não conhecia e que faziam questão de cumprimentá-lo? Bom... a julgar que o estopim para Aiolia atacar Máscara da Morte havia sido difamar Aiolos... Será que...?

— Você costuma se envolver em brigas para defender outras pessoas?

— Direto. Detesto injustiças.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos piscou e, pela primeira vez desde que haviam se separado para que Aiolia fosse tocar bateria, olhou dentro daqueles olhos verdes repletos de azul. Ele estava sendo sincero. O que, aliado ao fato de que estavam se conhecendo, fez Mu respirar aliviado.

Só que alguma coisa continuava a incomodá-lo.

Talvez fosse a percepção de que teria de dar maior crédito aos avisos de Shaka.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Tem que ter umas tretas, né, mores? -q Se não rolar umas confusões, não é uma fic minha (quem leu _Change of Heart_ sabe :x)... :~

Estou pensando em dar uma pausa com as atualizações - já que a correria de final de ano pelo visto está deixando todo mundo sem tempo de ler e comentar - e voltar em 2017. Eu entendo quem demora a comentar por isso (normal, também estou na correria), mas não quem não comenta nunca. Se este não é o problema, deixe uma review pra eu saber que você existe e que, sim, está lendo a fic :3

Obrigada aos queridos que comentaram o capítulo anterior: _Orphelin, Chibi Haru-chan, Tharys_ e _Svanhild_ S2


	7. I Looked At You

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse o Mu não teria tempo de ficar consertando armaduras. A única _arma dura_ que ele teria que lidar seria a do Aiolia...

 **N/A:** Espero que todos tenham passado bem pela correria de fim de ano, as festas e tudo :3 Agora podemos voltar ao ritmo usual de atualizações~

Este é o maior capítulo da fic até agora e o _Orphelin_ , meu carneiro-beta e estrela-do-mar imortal, deve ser valorizado pelas revisões todas~ Obrigada, querido~ S2

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo VII**

 _ _I looked at you_  
You looked at me  
I smiled at you  
 _You smiled at me **  
I Looked At You - The Doors**__

* * *

Havia um rapaz de vibrantes cabelos vermelhos concentrado, um rapaz com uma tatuagem de escorpião empolgado e nada ao redor deles que lhes pudesse prender a atenção.

Milo estava se guiando por percepção espacial, sem olhar o caminho que seguia enquanto beijava Camus; suas mãos o tocavam em todas as partes possíveis conforme o fazia andar de costas, empurrando-o com vigor.

Empurrando... empurrando... até esbarrarem em algo que, não tardou a compreender, era uma mesa de _snooker_. Querendo sentir melhor as partes do corpo de Camus que faziam pressão contra o seu, Milo fez com que ele se apoiasse na beirada da mesa e se acomodou entre as pernas dele.

Ia começar a se felicitar por dentro, por ter localizado o lugar que queria mal tendo prestado atenção ao trajeto percorrido, e foi impedido de continuar seu divertimento pela mão de Camus, que espalmou em seu tórax, afastando-o.

— O qu-...? – Seu olhar confuso seguiu a direção do de Camus. – Aff! _Você_ de novo?!

À princípio, Aiolia limitou-se a acenar. Mu abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o lado com ares de constrangimento.

— Aí, Mu – disse Aiolia, esbarrando de leve no rapaz de cabelos compridos. – Viu o que eu falei sobre esse lugar? As pessoas vêm se pegar por aqui.

— Eu não... – Milo tentou protestar. Reconsiderou ao ver três pares de olhos o encarando com óbvia descrença. – Que saco! Eu devo ter acusado o Aiolos de algo terrível em outra vida, pra ter que ficar sendo atormentado pelo maldito irmão dele nessa.

Porque, não bastasse ter que ver Aiolia durante a semana inteira, sem exceções, precisava aguentá-lo até aos fins de semana... há anos! E o infeliz sempre estava metido em alguma encrenca. Sério! A única coisa que queria era uma noite agradável com seu lindo e ruivo namorado, mas, em vez disso, o que tinha? Um _pirralho_ com problemas de agressividade o interrompendo a droga do tempo todo! Esperava que Mu não tivesse se assustado, afinal Aiolia precisava de alguém calmo por perto para influenciá-lo. Com sorte, a partir daí, ele passaria a se comportar como um ser humano normal ou, no mínimo, como um ser humano e...

— Não passou pela sua cabeça que pode ser _você_ a estar me interrompendo? – O rapaz de olhos tão verdes quanto azuis cortou. – De novo?

Milo vacilou. Entretanto, não demorou a se recuperar. Ignorando a interrupção, aproveitou para tomar fôlego e mover os lábios em silêncio, tentando lembrar onde sua linha de raciocínio tinha parado. Não conseguiu. Bufou, balançando a cabeça como quem diz _não consigo nem dizer o quanto estou aborrecido._ Porém, ele jamais se contentava apenas com gestos significativos, havendo a possibilidade de recorrer às explicações verbais, e decidiu dizer com todas as letras:

— Não consigo nem dizer o quanto estou aborrecido!

Lógico que não! Foi interrompido primeiro! E por pessoas atrás de quem? Daquele infeliz que esquecia os compromissos e não atendia o celular! Para não mencionar que...

— Putz! Lá vai ele, falando pra caramba e usando muitas exclamações... – reclamou Aiolia. Notou que Mu estava reprimindo um bocejo e sugeriu baixinho: – Vamos dar o fora daqui antes que ele arrume um jeito de enfiar a droga da _Agulha Escarlate_ na conversa.

— A _o quê_?

— Nunca pergunte sobre a _Agulha Escarlate_ , Mu. – Abriu bastante os olhos para dar ênfase e repetiu, agitado: – _Nunca_.

— Ahn... Certo... – balbuciou, achando prudente não especular.

— Ótimo! – Aiolia voltou-se para o rapaz com a tatuagem de escorpião e declarou: – Okay, okay! Pra mostrar o quanto posso ser magnânimo... e pra compensar aquela cotovelada... pode ficar aqui de boa com o Camus, 'tá?

Passou um braço pelas costas de Mu – que, por sua vez, apertava os lábios para se impedir de rir – e saiu andando para longe dali a passos rápidos.

— Hey! Não foge, não, que eu aind-... _Uh!_ – Milo teve um sobressalto ao sentir os dedos frios de Camus segurarem o seu queixo, puxando-o para que ficassem cara a cara.

— Milo – chamou, numa voz tão _calorosa_ quanto as geleiras na Sibéria. – Preciso lembrá-lo de que é inútil reclamar? Sejamos racionais: existe algo que você possa fazer, quanto ao Aiolia, a essa altura?

— Ehrm... – titubeou. Por um segundo, debateu-se em pensamentos infrutíferos, tentando se recordar da razão para ser amigo de Aiolia. Qual era? Ah, não importava! Fez um beicinho emburrado. – Não...

— Então, mantenha o foco naquilo que está ao seu alcance... – sugeriu Camus, o semblante inabalado à medida que suas mãos percorriam o tórax de Milo.

O rapaz com a tatuagem de escorpião sorriu, esquecendo-se do breve contratempo ao voltar a se pressionar contra o rapaz de vibrantes cabelos vermelhos.

— Você é sempre tão prático, Camus...

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos cansado – por ter ido dormir tarde e estar acordado desde cedo –, um rapaz de olhos azuis-ou-verdes descrente – por desconfiar que a verborragia de Milo ajudara a causar aquele cansaço –, e o caminho de árvores que os levara até o quiosque sendo trilhado de volta, em sentido aos palcos do festival.

— Eu vou levar você pra casa – comentou Aiolia, depois de vê-lo deixar escapar o bocejo que vinha reprimindo para que Milo não se sentisse ofendido.

— Não precisa – replicou, apoiando a mão sobre a de Aiolia, que deslizara de suas costas para o seu quadril. – Você me levou ontem e...

— E vou levar hoje também – afirmou, resoluto, dando uma olhada ao redor. – Preciso pegar a chave do carro. Meu irmão estava por esses lados, não é?

Estava, sim. Não demorou para que ouvissem as vozes daquele grupo de pessoas conversando entre as árvores.

— Vai, Aiolos – Kanon incitava com malícia. – Faz um _strip_ aí pra nós... Você precisa agradar seu harém.

— Nada disso! O harém que deve me agradar – Aiolos protestou, seu timbre era descontraído. – Meu harém, minhas regras.

Risadas ecoaram. Aiolia trincou os dentes e rosnou:

— Que bom que tem gente se divertindo com essa história estúpida.

Mu o analisou. O semblante aborrecido de Aiolia mesclava-se com um leve conformismo. Nem de longe estava como havia ficado por causa da desavença com Máscara da Morte. Considerando isso um bom sinal, Mu traçou círculos invisíveis no dorso da mão dele com o polegar.

Os olhos verdes-ou-azuis se fecharam por um instante. Aiolia apertou-lhe o quadril estreito com suavidade e continuou avançando para perto do grupo. Eles estavam quase na mesma posição em que os haviam deixado, exceto por Kanon, que se levantara da grama e se mantinha atrás do banco – entre Saga e Shura.

— Awn, que cena adorável – Kanon debochou, ao ver os recém-chegados naquela proximidade toda.

Apesar de ter encolhido os ombros, Mu permaneceu tranquilo. Eles já os tinham visto abraçados antes – graças a Aiolos – e não era um toque ousado, ou algo do tipo, para que precisasse desfazer o contato.

— Chave – Aiolia pediu, estendendo a mão diante do irmão e ignorando Kanon.

— Você não andou bebendo, certo? – Aiolos mirou o caçula de maneira analítica.

Aiolia fez que não e Mu ficou surpreso ao constatar que tinha bebido mais do que ele. Tudo bem que bebeu somente a espanhola de morango que ganhou de Afrodite, mas...

— Você vai voltar para cá? – Aiolos questionou ao entregar a chave.

— Se quiser que eu venha buscar você, sim.

— Não vai precisar – garantiu Kanon, com movimentos _suspeitos_ de sobrancelhas.

— Nós cuidaremos dele – complementou Pandora, piscando um olho cor-de-violeta e apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Aiolos com inocência.

— Hey, não seja egoísta! – Kanon a repreendeu, bagunçando os cabelos de Aiolos. – Tem que dividir _o doce_...

O rapaz de bandana vermelha deu uma risada particularmente ingênua e Mu se perguntou se ele andara bebendo. Talvez todos ali tivessem bebido. Ou não. Saga e Shura estavam em um silêncio sóbrio e o rosto nobre de Hilda se limitava a sorrir. É, talvez eles fossem apenas um tanto estranhos...

Aiolia resmungou algo que soou como um _estou indo então_ com tanta frieza que capturou a atenção de Mu...

E a de Kanon, que _esclareceu_ para o rapaz de cabelos compridos:

— Ele fica chateado por, na condição de irmão, não poder participar do harém... – Pendurou-se no braço do gêmeo, encostando o rosto no dele. – Uma bobagem, né, Saga?

Embora a música do festival fosse audível dali, deu para ouvir direitinho o tabefe que Saga desferiu na nuca do irmão após se desvencilhar do toque.

Foi por pouco que Aiolia não perdeu a paciência, seus olhos verdes-e-azuis fulminando Kanon. Contudo, ele se conteve e arrastou Mu dali sem se despedir do pessoal, impossibilitando saber o que aconteceu na sequência.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos ainda ouviu Aiolos lhe pedindo para _cuidar do irmãozinho_ dele – o que causou em Aiolia uma careta constrangida comum a todo caçula ao ser tratado igual criança pelo irmão mais velho, principalmente se acompanhado por comentários infames – e chegou a vislumbrar Shura indo parar na frente do banco com um olhar tão afiado que teria cortado o rapaz de bandana vermelha ao meio sem dó nem piedade.

E se, por um lado, a fisionomia de Shura não era tão sombria quanto a de um algoz, por outro, parecia sugerir que não descartava a possibilidade de recorrer a torturas, se fosse preciso.

Pelo visto, Aiolia não era o único a considerar aquela ideia de harém estúpida...

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos pensativo, um rapaz de olhos azuis que podiam ser verdes intrigado e The Doors tocando no carro.

— Obrigado – agradeceu Mu, ao estacionarem em frente à sua casa. – Eu...

Hesitou, sem saber direito o que dizer perante a despedida iminente. Queria muito reencontrar Aiolia, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo... e sua intuição dizia que ele queria o mesmo. No entanto, desde que teve a noção do quão rápido estavam indo, se viu travando.

Como estava contrariado com o rumo que as coisas tinham tomado, Aiolia não teve dificuldade em perceber.

— Detesto saber que estraguei tudo hoje e dá pra ver que tem algo incomodando você... O que é? Tem outras coisas que me tornam _meio_ _famoso_?

Mu balançou a cabeça de leve.

— Não é isso. Quero dizer... Hmm... Até tem outras coisas que dizem sobre você, mas eu as considero meramente curiosas, dado o grau de improbabilidade. Não é nada preocupante – garantiu, ao ver Aiolia franzir as sobrancelhas. – Eu só...

Houve um momento de embaraço, mas, da mesma forma que na despedida da noite anterior, Aiolia demonstrou entender sua situação.

— Pense sobre isso e, quando quiser me encontrar, avisa.

Ele disse _quando_ e não _se_ , Mu não pôde deixar de reparar. Não existia razão para contestar. Era evidente que ia querer encontrá-lo.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos sorriu e pestanejou. Aiolia espelhou seus gestos. Eles se entreolharam com certa surpresa e buscaram seus celulares. Incrível não terem trocado contato antes.

Feita a troca, Aiolia levantou o rosto de Mu com uma satisfação que foi aumentando ao sentir as mãos dele acariciarem seus cabelos, os lábios buscando os seus.

Para a admiração de Mu, o rapaz de olhos azuis-ou-verdes não tentou aumentar a força ou a velocidade do beijo, deixando-o suave em comparação com os anteriores. Não que ele não tivesse apreciado cada nuance conforme o beijo se desfazia nos últimos selinhos da noite.

Tão logo se despediram e que entrou em casa, o rapaz de cabelos compridos notou que tinha ficado com a jaqueta de couro de Aiolia...

E tornou a sorrir. Ali estava mais um motivo para que se vissem... o mais breve possível.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos distraído com um pirulito, um rapaz com uma pintinha charmosa distraído com o próprio cabelo e um rapaz de olhar solene desaprovando a distração de ambos.

Estavam no jardim de Afrodite – um lugar tão repleto de roseiras que era um milagre elas não terem coberto a casa –, aproveitando o fim de tarde frio daquela sexta-feira para tomarem chá. Era um costume que mantinham e cuja origem se perdera nas raias do tempo.

Shaka lançou um olhar aborrecido para Afrodite, por cima das xícaras de chá, analisando Mu suspirar pela terceira vez em menos de meia hora. O tal suspiro foi dirigido ao pirulito com o qual ele brincava entre os dedos, talvez tentando decidir se deveria abri-lo ou não.

— Mu?

Sua voz o despertou do devaneio. O pirulito escapou dos dedos de Mu e se precipitou ao chão. Ele se mostrou espantado, como se Shaka o tivesse apanhado em flagrante fazendo algo ilegal.

O rapaz de olhar solene viu um dos cantos dos lábios de Afrodite se erguer, num sorriso mal contido, e seu aborrecimento piorou. Não falou nada. Já havia dito o suficiente e Mu sabia se cuidar. Apenas esperava não ter que enxugar lágrimas ou, pior, fazer curativos nele no futuro.

Todavia, seu silêncio deve ter sido eloquente, pois o rapaz de cabelos compridos desviou a atenção do pirulito que acabara de recuperar para encará-lo com curiosidade no rosto sereno.

— Continua preocupado? Sei que a fama do Aiolia se provou, ele _é_ abusado e briguento, mas continua sendo agradável comigo – explicou-se, dando uma ligeira espiada no rapaz com a pintinha charmosa, que deveria estar pensando _é óbvio_. – E eu refleti muito depois daquela noite e percebi o quanto as coisas estavam indo rápidas entre ele e eu, sendo que mal nos conhecemos direito... como você observou no festival.

Inclusive, Mu concluiu que se as coisas estavam fluindo daquela maneira era porque Aiolia lhe fazia bem de verdade. Nas tentativas passadas, tudo sempre havia sido devagar – para não dizer parado –, por nunca achar alguém com quem se sentisse à vontade. Se sentia confortável até _demais_ com Aiolia, dava para notar por sua própria ousadia, coisa inédita.

Como contar isso seria excesso de informação, Mu poupou Shaka dessa parte. Em todo caso, considerou que seu comportamento não era tão atrevido assim, pois _ainda_ não chegara ao ponto de tocar Aiolia em partes indecorosas, nem nada do tipo.

— Entendo. Vocês andaram saindo esses dias?

— Não – respondeu Mu, chateado. – Nossos horários não bateram durante a semana... Ficamos de nos encontrar hoje à noite.

Não que tivessem decidido para onde iriam ou o que fariam. Não queriam um lugar em que não pudessem conversar, como um cinema, tampouco um lugar em que fossem ficar cercado de pessoas barulhentas, como a "praça do passa mal".

— Trocamos mensagens esses dias – alegou Mu, remexendo-se um pouco na cadeira. Fez uma pausa e avaliou o rosto impassível do amigo. – Já deu para conhecer um pouco mais dele...

OK, um _pouquinho_ , refletiu. Por seus horários não baterem, raras vezes ambos estavam _online_ em simultâneo, causando demora nas respostas. Mu percebeu que, conversas randômicas à parte, nenhum deles discorreu sobre a própria vida – igual no carro dos gêmeos. Resultado: quase nada mudou.

O rapaz com a pintinha charmosa estreitou os olhos azuis com indolência e assumiu um vago ar de desconfiança. Como Afrodite, na melhor das hipóteses, era indiferente e, na pior, venenoso, Mu ficou aliviado por ele não se manifestar.

Shaka se limitou a assentir, mantendo a fisionomia solene.

— As três comadres estão fofocando, é? – questionou Máscara da Morte, aparecendo dentre as roseiras do jardim.

— Você pulou o muro outra vez? – Afrodite rebateu, a indignação estampada em seu rosto harmonioso.

Máscara da Morte deu de ombros, sem ter sequer a dignidade de se mostrar culpado, e se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele com um sorriso ladino. Não obstante, ao se inclinar na direção de Afrodite, teve que vê-lo desviar o rosto para o lado contrário sem a menor consideração.

Aquilo fez o rapaz de apelido duvidoso rir e fazer questão de estender um braço ao redor dos ombros dele. O olhar enviesado que Afrodite lhe lançou por tamanha audácia poderia ter feito uma planta murchar. Entretanto, Máscara da Morte era insensível demais – ou obtuso demais – para se deixar afetar.

Mal chegou a dar uma olhada em Shaka, que estava concentrado no próprio chá, porque seu maior interesse estava no rapaz de cabelos compridos.

— E aí? Deu o fora naquele pirralho irritadinho?

— Por quê? – indagou, balançando a cabeça em negativa. – Eu deveria?

Não que Mu tivesse real interesse em ouvir críticas sobre Aiolia, em especial após Shaka ter parado com as dele. Sua curiosidade se devia a algo simples: qual seria o incômodo de Máscara da Morte com a situação?

Um sorrisinho torto, nada decente, insinuou-se no rosto do rapaz de apelido duvidoso.

— Se você é do tipo que gosta de apanhar, não. – E, reparando que Afrodite lhe encarava, acrescentou: – O quê? Ele bateu até no Milo. Pode ter sido sem querer, mas o que o impediria de acertar o Mu numa dessas?

O que, claro, foi uma coisa péssima de se mencionar com Shaka por perto. Ele se empertigou e disse:

— Andei pensando sobre isso.

— Aí está uma pessoa sensata! – exclamou Máscara da Morte. – Escuta seu amigo, Mu...

O rapaz de cabelos compridos lançou um olhar alarmado para Afrodite. Era só o que faltava! Justo na primeira vez que se interessava por alguém, Shaka e Máscara da Morte – uma combinação inusitada de pessoas – ficariam de _conluio_ contra ele?

Sobretudo, era injusto. Mu não tinha se unido a Shaka ao observá-lo se dando ao trabalho de alertar Afrodite sobre Máscara da Morte, tempos antes.

Tendo se desvencilhado do rapaz de apelido duvidoso, Afrodite admirava algumas das rosas brancas no jardim. Deu a entender que ignoraria a todos, mas, a seguir, soltou um resmungo de desprezo e indagou:

— Querendo novos motivos para brigar com o Aiolia?

— Fala sério, _Dita_! Eu não preciso disso.

O rapaz com a pintinha charmosa arqueou uma sobrancelha astuta.

— Oh, sim... Por que, então, você me envolveu na sua discussão com ele sábado passado?

— Quem sabe? Eu estava bêbado e sem ideias melhores pra irritar o pirralho.

— Com certeza... – concordou Afrodite, com uma inflexão de voz que sugeria ter teorias diferentes, mas que não valeria a pena se desgastar no assunto.

Mu aproveitou a deixa para se despedir. Isso fez com que os demais se lembrassem da questão principal – Aiolia e ele – e voltassem a encará-lo com expressões ambíguas.

— Eu aprecio a... preocupação geral com meu bem-estar – anunciou com gentileza, ciente de que a possibilidade de Máscara da Morte se preocupar consigo era nula; ele queria causar confusão. – Mas eu quero continuar a conhecê-lo e... lidar com ele ao meu ritmo.

Shaka o acompanhou – permanecer com aqueles dois sem querer amaldiçoá-los era impossível – e foi o trajeto todo em um silêncio contemplativo. Sua única ressalva, ao alcançarem sua casa, foi:

— Vou ser paciente. Aguardar os acontecimentos e... – Escolhendo a dedo suas palavras, prosseguiu: – Torcer para que você continue sendo a pessoa prudente que sempre foi.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de olhos meio azuis e meio verdes descabelado por causa do vento, um rapaz de cabelos compridos terminando de fazer uma trança, para não acabar descabelado também, e uma porta aberta entre eles.

— Que ventania – comentou Mu, gesticulando para que Aiolia entrasse em sua casa. – Não está incomodado só com essa camiseta de mangas longas?

— Sou resistente – assegurou, tentando ajeitar as madeixas rebeldes.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos fechou a porta e fitou o rosto de Aiolia. Ele o fitou em resposta – no que pareceu uma eternidade de azul e verde. Mu abriu um daqueles sorrisos espontâneos que não podia evitar para Aiolia. Vê-lo sorrir de volta era fantástico.

A lógica dizia a Mu que deveria pedir a Aiolia que aguardasse um minuto, tempo que usaria para subir até o quarto para buscar a jaqueta dele e um casaco para si mesmo. Ele a ignorou. Continuou parado ali, admirando-o e sorrindo.

Não que o ego leonino de Aiolia se incomodasse com aquele silêncio fascinado. Sua própria feição não devia estar devendo nada para o ego de Mu...

No entanto, não demorou a decidir que ficarem _somente_ se olhando e sorrindo não era o bastante. Suas mãos foram parar na cintura de Mu, puxando-o para si com uma tranquilidade que teria chocado qualquer pessoa que o conhecesse. Inclinou a cabeça e o beijou.

Considerando a atitude uma ideia excelente, o rapaz de cabelos compridos levou as mãos às faces geladas de Aiolia, entreabrindo os lábios e beijando-o de volta. Não se surpreendeu pelo perfume de Aiolia preencher sua mente com imagens de dias ensolarados. Até teria suspirado, se sua boca não estivesse tão entretida com a boca cálida e firme dele.

Voltou a si quando as mãos frias de Aiolia adentraram sua blusa, deslizando por suas costas com vivacidade. Os beijos esquentavam em uma rapidez estonteante – alguns virando mordidas – e seus tórax estavam separados por míseros centímetros.

Deu para ver que ele não sabia o que era um beijo breve e simples de cumprimento. De jeito nenhum. Estavam _se pegando_ em plena sala de estar. Não havia outras pessoas em casa, mas...

— Ehrm, meu irmão deve estar chegando... – alertou, num tom lento e fraco, quase distraído, recobrando a lucidez aos poucos. – Aiolia...?

Ronronando alguma incoerência sobre o pescoço de Mu, fazendo a pele pálida se arrepiar, Aiolia por fim levantou a cabeça, soltando-o com uma dose imensa de contrariedade e relutância.

— Ahn, ah! E você veio me buscar para sairmos – recordou Mu, a cabeça pendendo para o lado e as mechas de sua franja caindo sobre um dos olhos verdes.

— Huh, é... – concordou com a voz meio rouca. – Ainda não sei o nosso destino. Vamos ter que decidir no caminho.

Mu assentiu e pediu o minuto que precisava para ir ao quarto. Subiu a escada refletindo sobre Aiolia não ter andado fumando. Sexta-feira era um dos dias que ele dizia fumar e, já que em teoria Aiolos não estaria por perto naquela noite, ele poderia ter feito isso. Não fez. Ou, se fez, teve o bom senso de não deixar a boca com gosto de cinzeiro. Mu ficou feliz com a consideração.

Ao retornar, perguntando-se se ele estaria substituindo os cigarros por pirulitos, o descobriu parado perto das janelas amplas, concentrado em sondar o lado de fora através do vidro.

— _O que seus olhos de elfo veem_? – citou, a voz baixa e agradável carregando um leve divertimento.

Os olhos azuis-e-verdes se fixaram em Mu com curiosidade. Mostrou ter entendido a referência ao responder:

— _Eles estão levando os hobbits para Isengard._

O rosto de Mu se iluminou de contentamento. Seu conhecimento sobre Aiolia acabara de aumentar um ponto: além de gostar de estourar plástico-bolha e de receber massagens, ele era fã de O Senhor dos Anéis.

Mas, afinal, o que ele estava olhando?

— Ah, checando se o Milo não está nas redondezas. Com a minha sorte, é capaz de ele _brotar_ na nossa frente, pra variar.

O único motivo para o rapaz de cabelos compridos não rir foi por ter ciência de que não era nada improvável que aquilo acontecesse.

— Aqui – indicou, devolvendo a vestimenta com uma expressão culpada. Consumira todos os pirulitos e balas sem se dar conta. – Acho que estou devendo alguns pirulitos...

Aiolia vestiu a jaqueta, deixando-a aberta, colocou as mãos nos bolsos vazios e balançou a cabeça em falso desapontamento.

— _Tsc, tsc..._ – repreendeu, levando a trança de Mu para perto do próprio rosto devagar, fechando os olhos para obter o máximo de efeito em sua atuação. A mão livre alcançou a cintura dele. – Não é só isso que você está me devendo...

— Oh... Não? – perguntou, em confusão genuína, apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele. Reparou que bastava Aiolia o envolver, fosse pela cintura ou pelo quadril, para suas próprias mãos o tocarem no pescoço ou nos ombros. O inverso também acontecia. Era uma reação instintiva curiosa.

— Continuidade, Mu... – sussurrou, submetendo-o a um olhar azul-esverdeado de _cem quilowatts_. – Você está me devendo continuidade...

As pernas do rapaz de cabelos compridos ameaçaram fraquejar diante de tamanha intensidade. Ficou grato por estar se apoiando no corpo dele. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, deslizando as mãos pelo torso de Aiolia abaixo, sentindo os músculos do abdômen que o tecido da camiseta escondia. Parou o movimento antes de atingir o cós das calças jeans escuras.

— Hmm... Tem razão – reconheceu, os lábios tão próximos que quase podia sentir o _piercing_ gelado na boca dele –, mas não aqui, nem agora...

Em seguida, com cortesia e firmeza, puxou Aiolia porta afora.

O rapaz de olhos azuis que talvez fossem verdes deixou escapar um suspiro sofrido. Compreendendo que aquilo era o mais perto de uma vitória que chegaria por ora, deu-se por satisfeito e se deixou levar com boa vontade.

Uma coisa era certa aquela noite: garantiria que Mu e ele ficassem sozinhos.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Será? :p

Terceiro encontro agora, hein... Que tal este capítulo?

Meus agradecimentos, pelas reviews no capítulo anterior, a _Chibi Haru-chan17, Tharys, Diana Lua, Orphelin, Lanny Missmuse_ e _Svanhild_ S2

Quero deixar uma observação importante: Eu só posto minhas fanfics aqui no Fanfiction e no Nyah, em ambos com o mesmo _nickname_. Se alguém encontrar alguma fic minha rodando em outros sites, favor denunciar. Obrigada.


	8. Crazy On You

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, os cloth myths viriam com carinhas com expressões reveladoras... ;3

 **N/A:** Eu só queria relembrar aqui que o brigadeiro é um doce típico do Brasil, por isso alguém de fora dificilmente vai ter provado se não conhecer algum brasileiro ^^

Ao meu carneiro-beta, _Orphelin_ , obrigada pelas revisões S2

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 _We may still have time  
We might still get by  
But I tell myself that I'm doing alright  
 _There's nothing left to do tonight but go crazy on you  
 **Crazy On You - Heart**  
__

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos brincando com a ponta da própria trança, um rapaz de olhos azuis que talvez fossem verdes dirigindo e Heart tocando baixinho para eles no carro.

Ainda não haviam decidido para onde iriam naquele encontro. Caminhar na praia seria uma ótima opção, não fosse o clima. A primavera estava começando, no entanto, a ventania gelada do inverno persistia.

— Nada ao ar livre – disse Mu, analisando, através do vidro fechado, as árvores serem agitadas com furor pelo vento.

Apesar de não ser ruim ficar rodando à esmo no carro, não era lá muito prático em termos econômicos e requeria a atenção geral do motorista...

A dificuldade era não haver nenhum lugar fechado que cumprisse os pré-requisitos necessários – ou seja, em que pudessem conversar sem um monte de gente por perto –, nenhum que conseguissem lembrar, ao menos. Exceto...

— Já passou das dez? – Aiolia indagou.

— São nove e meia.

— A gente podia ir pra minha casa... A essa hora, acho que o pessoal já saiu ou está pra sair.

— Hmm... Sua casa? – Mu olhou-o de soslaio, desconfiado.

O rapaz de olhos verdes que tendiam ao azul riu.

— É uma ideia ruim?

— Não, mas...

— Olha, não vou mentir... Se me der brecha, pode crer que vou avançar em você como uma fera faminta...

— Céus! – exclamou Mu, incapaz de não soltar um riso baixinho. – Nada sutil... mas eu aprecio a franqueza.

Aiolia deu um aperto rápido na coxa dele e assegurou:

— Sinceridade sempre.

— Se é assim, tudo bem... – anuiu Mu, com um sorriso aéreo. Seu cérebro estava focado no tal _avanço_ , fazendo com que pensasse alto: – Seria como um leão atacando um carneiro...

— Exato!

Daí, Aiolia perguntou por que logo um carneiro e Mu contou que seu signo era Áries, fazendo com que enveredassem por uma conversa sobre astrologia. O assunto virou mitologia e se transformou em diversos tópicos. A única coisa sobre a qual não falaram foi eles mesmos.

A espontaneidade de Aiolia não parava de impressionar Mu. Ele demonstrava animação, exalava liberdade; aquele tipo de companhia com quem se pode contar e se divertir. Ele podia falar sobre qualquer coisa e fazer com que Mu opinasse com boa vontade. Melhor do que falar: ele escutava.

Mu nem conseguia ficar chateado por não ouvi-lo falar da própria vida. Sabia que, se quisesse, podia fazer perguntas, mas sempre que se lembrava disso já estavam envolvidos em um bate-papo tão interessante que acabava esquecendo.

Era como se fossem amigos de longa data. E não era nada ruim.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos curioso, um rapaz de olhos azuis-e-verdes sorridente e um grande gato preto com manchas brancas ronronando.

— Este é o Neil Peart! – Aiolia apresentou o felino que se enroscava em seus tornozelos.

O gato se esticou nas patas traseiras e apoiou-se com as dianteiras no joelho dele.

— Isso, desfia minhas calças... – reclamou, com ironia, coçando a cabeça do animal de estimação.

Durante a interação com Neil Peart, não percebeu que Mu os assistia com um sorriso admirado – em especial quando o gato ronronou alto, soltou uns miados e Aiolia indagou _aconteceu tudo isso?_ , como se o entendesse.

Shina apareceu nessa hora, seguida por um gato filhote. Ela os cumprimentou com um _boa noite_ meio desatento. O pequeno felino foi direto se enroscar nos tornozelos de Aiolia, igualzinho o primeiro gato havia feito.

— E este é o Keith Moon! – Aiolia apontou, dividindo a atenção entre os dois bichinhos.

— Por que tenho a impressão de que há qualquer coisa familiar nesses nomes?

— São bateristas que admiro – explicou, tirando a jaqueta e ajudando Mu a tirar o casaco. Pendurou as peças em ganchos perto da porta e levou Mu consigo para se sentarem num sofá de três lugares. Para a prima, inquiriu: – Cadê meu irmão?

— Saiu com o _Clube dos Cinco_ – respondeu, olhando ao redor com atenção. – Por sinal, será que tem vaga no harém?

— Essa história _ainda_ não parou?

— Não que eu saiba. Relaxa... Daqui a pouco, eles cansam dessa _brincadeira_.

— Hum – fez Aiolia, conseguindo, com um único resmungo, exprimir descrença e desagrado. – Por que você falou em vaga, hein? E o Seiya?

— _E o Seiya_ é alguém que vou matar um dia desses. – Shina batucou no encosto do sofá. Sua vontade era cravar as unhas compridas nele. Conferiu atrás do móvel e encontrou o que procurava. — Ah, aí está você!

— E aquele é o Ginger Baker! – Aiolia indicou, assim que a prima ergueu o gato alaranjado nas mãos.

— Quantos gatos você tem?

— Esses três, _por enquanto_... – Viu Shina desabar na poltrona, mal-humorada, e estranhou. – Hey, você vai sair, né?

— Lógico! – afirmou, ofendida. – Nunca vou ficar mofando em casa, aborrecida por causa de homem. Vou sair com a Marin.

— Awn, vai _explorar o outro time_?

Shina contorceu o rosto em desgosto.

— Engraçadinho. Por que eu faria isso?

— Sei lá! Você já _pegou_ o Milo, o Máscara da Morte e o Seiya... Como não deu certo com nenhum, talvez resolvesse tentar com garotas, pra dar uma variada.

— Dispenso. E não se esqueça de que eu _peguei_ você também – acrescentou para Aiolia, mas encarando Mu. – É melhor já saber agora, certo? Pra não acabar descobrindo mais tarde e achar que fizemos sigilo disso por algum motivo obscuro.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos aquiesceu. Shina era tão direta que chegava a soar rude.

Aiolia revirou tanto os olhos que, por um milésimo de segundo, as íris verdes-e-azuis sumiram.

— Eu não _me_ mencionei porque foi há eras. A gente tinha uns treze anos, acho. E não tentamos namorar, como aconteceu entre você e os três lá.

Shina assentiu. Graças às personalidades que possuíam, teriam se matado na primeira semana de namoro.

— De todo jeito, a Marin seria uma escolha impossível... Você sabe que ela... – interrompeu-se, estalando a língua. – Nada de garotas pra mim, okay?

E saiu da sala – dizendo que, depois de avaliar o estado lamentável da _juba_ do primo, precisava prender os cabelos antes que Marin chegasse para buscá-la –, deixando Mu curioso sobre o que ela pretendia dizer a respeito da tal garota...

Visto o muxoxo que Aiolia deixou escapar.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos sentado em um sofá ao lado de um rapaz de olhos meio verdes ou meio azuis, ambos voltados um para o outro, mais três gatos sem raça definida perambulando por ali.

Após uma conversa animada sobre gatos, que se tornou uma conversa abstrata sobre joias, Aiolia encostou a ponta do indicador nos brincos de Mu, expostos devido aos cabelos cor de lavanda estarem trançados, e conectou os dois assuntos com uma ponderação aleatória:

— Você tem tantos brincos quanto eu tenho gatos. – Virou um pouco o rosto de Mu, pelo queixo, e repetiu o gesto na outra orelha dele.

— _Por enquanto_... – Piscou, repetindo as palavras que Aiolia havia dito antes. Reproduziu o gesto de deslizar a ponta do dedo indicador sobre a pele dele. Não na orelha, mas, sim, abaixo do lábio inferior. – E você? Tem outros _piercings_?

— Vai ter que descobrir sozinho...

Mu apertou os lábios e estreitou os olhos.

— Imagino que isso se aplique à tatuagem que você mencionou ter ao nos conhecermos...

— Se quiser saber em qual parte do meu corpo ela está e se, além dela, tenho outras... sim. – Aiolia exibiu um sorrisinho enviesado. Abaixou a cabeça e, com a maior naturalidade, passou a mordiscar o pescoço de Mu.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos suspirou, franzindo um pouco o cenho, certo de que faziam algo inapropriado. Como não conseguiu definir o que seria, ele se deixou ser mordiscado... até que uma buzina soou, indicando que Marin havia chegado para buscar Shina, e os fez se separarem com um sobressalto.

Ela desceu as escadas em passos rápidos. Deu uma longa avaliada nos dois rapazes: estavam vermelhos, embora fosse preciso reconhecer que Mu, por ser pálido, se destacava fácil.

Demonstrando uma diplomacia atípica, Shina não fez nenhuma piada infame. Mandou beijos no ar para eles e saiu com a feição inabalada... entretanto, seus olhos verdes-claros cintilavam e Aiolia sabia que, no íntimo, ela ria.

— Caramba! Enfim sós... Achei que não ia acontecer nunca.

Não houve real espanto para Mu quando Aiolia, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos frias e um pouco ásperas, o beijou com entusiasmo. Beijá-lo ia além de provar a língua e os lábios dele. Envolvia sentir os dedos em seus cabelos, embrenhando-se por entre eles. Sentir aquelas mãos apertarem sua cintura, afagarem suas costas, alisarem seu abdômen e agarrarem suas coxas. Incluía vislumbrar sorrisos, ouvir balbucios ininteligíveis, cheirar a pele macia, sentir o calor da respiração em sua mandíbula. Era constatar que possuía um ponto sensível no pescoço capaz de causar gemidos à menor pressão...

Abstraindo o fato de que suas próprias mãos estavam bastante empenhadas em esquadrinhar as costas de Aiolia, Mu brincou:

— Por que tão apressado?

— Por que tão calmo?

Mu deixou escapar um risinho abafado e acariciou os cabelos de Aiolia, como se ele fosse um filhote que precisava ser tranquilizado.

Resignado, Aiolia fechou os olhos e se deixou afagar. Aí, teve um flash de compreensão.

— Isso é por eu não ter me redimido pela semana passada?

— Ahn? – fez Mu, confuso, penteando a franja bagunçada de Aiolia para um lado. – Pela sua desavença com o Máscara da Morte? Eu não fiquei aborrecido com aquilo.

— Mas ficou chocado – relembrou, sentindo-o deslizar a ponta do dedo por entre suas sobrancelhas. – Como posso me redimir?

Não bastasse o choque, Mu havia ficado ressabiado ao refletir o ocorrido. Então, se Aiolia estava disposto a compensá-lo por aquilo, considerou que era uma boa oportunidade para resolver o que o intrigava.

— Hmm... Que tal me contar um pouco sobre você?

Aiolia abriu os olhos, mais por Mu ter parado de tocá-lo do que por estranhar o questionamento feito.

— Não sei quase nada – Mu revelou, interpretando errado a expressão interrogativa dele. – Isto é, com exceção da sua _fama_ , sei apenas que é um leonino de dezoito anos, que gosta de estourar plástico-bolha e de receber massagens, que detesta injustiça. Conheço seu irmão, uma prima e três gatos. Percebi que é fã de O Senhor dos Anéis...

Parou por um instante, dando continuidade em seguida:

— Mas nem imagino qual tipo de chocolate gosta ou em que posição dorme. Não sei se acredita em destino ou algo que o valha... São tantas coisas...

O rapaz de olhos azuis-e-verdes o encarou com atenção, mantendo-se em silêncio.

— Assim como você não sabe quase nada sobre mim – prosseguiu Mu. – Não sabemos muito um do outro. É normal. Nos conhecemos há uma semana. Só que não parece. Porque...

Interrompeu-se outra vez, refletindo se compensava finalizar o raciocínio. Toda aquela solicitude o fez compreender que permanecia se sentindo confortável com Aiolia e decidiu que compensava, sim.

Notando que ele esperava a justificativa, _jogou as cartas sobre a mesa_ :

— Porque eu me sinto tão... bem com você, que as coisas parecem estar indo rápido demais. Exatamente como o Shaka falou.

A sobrancelha de Aiolia se arqueou em dúvida.

— Ah, Shaka é o loiro que saiu por último, depois da confusão no festival. Nem deu para apresentar. É o meu melhor amigo.

O rapaz de olhos verdes que talvez fossem azuis assentiu.

Houve um silêncio tão longo que Mu, com a cabeça abaixada, começou a sentir uma onda de surpresa e constrangimento. A surpresa era consigo mesmo, por ter se exposto, sendo que sempre havia sido uma pessoa hábil em controlar as emoções. O constrangimento era pela perspectiva do que poderia ouvir em resposta.

Afinal, e se Aiolia interpretasse que, por _se sentir bem_ , Mu estava se apaixonando por ele? Ia acabar se sentindo pressionado. Ele poderia estar querendo apenas _dar uns pegas_... envolvimento físico, e não emocional...

O rapaz de cabelos compridos intuiu a direção de sua linha de pensamento e voltou a si. Não se arrependeu pelo que havia dito. Concluiu, com tranquilidade e clareza, que era melhor assim. Esclareceriam tudo. Se fosse para terem somente algo _físico_ , tudo bem. Ao menos já saberia o que esperar.

— Todos.

A palavra repentina fez Mu pestanejar e erguer a cabeça.

— Gosto de todos os tipos de chocolate... – Aiolia declarou, olhando para cima e alisando o queixo com ar pensativo, franzindo a sobrancelha em uma concentração impenetrável. – Durmo largado sobre a cama, nunca acordo na posição que deitei. E _não_ acredito em destino.

Sorriu, voltando a fitar o rapaz de cabelos compridos, e ficou sem entender o rosto corado dele. Será que havia dito algo embaraçoso?

— Não, não é nada – garantiu Mu, sem saber como explicar no que estivera pensando. Notou que ficar sem palavras era algo que acontecia com frequência em relação a Aiolia e esperou que, como das vezes anteriores, ele compreendesse seu silêncio e hesitação.

O rapaz de olhos verdes manchados de azul não o decepcionou. Aliviou o clima com uma interrogação simples:

— Hey, falando em chocolate... você já comeu brigadeiro?

— Não... É um doce?

— Sim, fiz questão de aprender a fazer com o Aldebaran; o cara grandão que segurou o Máscara da Morte, lembra? É minha especialidade culinária – reconheceu, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se pôr de pé.

— Oh, você sabe cozinhar? – perguntou, segurando a mão dele.

— Bom... Fora o brigadeiro, eu sei usar o micro-ondas, isso conta?

O rapaz de cabelos compridos riu, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

— Imaginei. – Aiolia deu de ombros, levando Mu para a cozinha. – Estou com vontade de comer _gordice_. Venha! Eu cozinho e você aproveita pra me contar as _suas_ preferências sobre chocolates e posições na cama.

— _Posições na cama_?

— Na cama... na mesa... no banho... Não tenho limitações. Você tirou a sorte grande!

Mu não conseguia duvidar daquilo.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos sentado no canto de um sofá de três lugares, um rapaz de olhos verdes repletos de azul com a cabeça apoiada na coxa esquerda dele – o corpo deitado estava virado para cima, ocupando os outros lugares, as pernas apoiadas sobre o braço do sofá – e um gato alaranjado dormindo na poltrona ao lado.

— E aí, o que achou do brigadeiro? – Aiolia quis saber, com um suspiro feliz após terminarem de comer uma panela inteira do doce.

— Perfeito – admitiu Mu. Os dedos da mão direita passeavam pelos fios de ouro e bronze de Aiolia, roçando distraídos no couro cabeludo; mantinha a mão esquerda apoiada num ombro dele.

— Não mereço uma recompensa por ter apresentado tamanha perfeição? – Abriu os brilhantes olhos azul-esverdeados e pestanejou para ele, esperançoso.

Mu reprimiu um sorriso, concordando. Inclinou-se e beijou os lábios de Aiolia com tanta leveza que o fez emitir um ruído abafado de frustração. Repetiu o gesto, aumentando o nível de frustração. Na terceira vez, Mu foi segurado pela nuca, de modo que não teve outra opção a não ser a de beijá-lo forte na boca.

As reações de Aiolia foram animadas. Ele apartou os lábios rosados de Mu com a língua e aprofundou o beijo com gosto de brigadeiro. Mu já havia provado os beijos vorazes e impetuosos dele, tal como os raros beijos suaves e lentos. Já havia estremecido e suspirado por causa de todos eles, sentindo o coração acelerar e o sangue esquentar.

Porém, quando Mu resolveu mover a mão esquerda para baixo, abandonando o ombro para alcançar o tórax de Aiolia, o beijo começou a ficar diferente. Profundo, lento e... longe de ser um mero encontro de bocas, uma carícia de línguas e acidental bater de dentes... Mu podia _sentir_ esse beijo nas células de seu corpo.

Com Aiolia foi semelhante. Ele estava fervendo de desejo, ou luxúria, ou seja lá qual fosse o nome da sensação que o dominava. Não importava! Não com Mu encontrando o caminho para seu abdômen sozinho – diferente da vez no carro dos gêmeos, em que precisou guiá-lo – e afastando a barra da sua camiseta para entrar em contato direto com sua pele.

Devagar, Mu deslizou a mão para cima, traçando os músculos abdominais, as costelas, alcançando o esterno e encontrando o pendente que, relembrou, não tinha visto. E continuou sem ver, por ora. Podia sentir o coração dele batendo sob seus dedos com força equivalente ao seu próprio. Deixou uma trilha de beijos da boca ao pescoço de Aiolia. O perfume lhe provocava tantas imagens iluminadas pelo sol que perdeu a noção do tempo. A noite se tornou um conceito distante.

O rapaz de olhos azuis manchados de verde estava dividido. Queria se levantar e jogar Mu ali no chão na mesma intensidade que queria esperar o que ele pretendia fazer. A dúvida o fez se remexer. O autocontrole ameaçava desaparecer. A única coisa que o impediu de assumir as rédeas foi sentir a palma morna de Mu voltar a se movimentar, dessa vez para baixo... com uma lentidão proposital e agonizante.

Aiolia ofegou. Cada terminação nervosa estava hipersensível, em alerta máximo. Puxou, de leve, os cabelos na nuca de Mu, bagunçando a base da trança. Afastou-o o suficiente para que pudesse voltar a beijá-lo.

Os dedos de Mu vagaram pelo umbigo de Aiolia até alcançarem o cós das calças jeans escuras, resolvendo percorrê-lo com paciência... e paralisaram sobre o primeiro botão.

Embora soubesse que tinha levado anos para aparecer uma pessoa que o deixasse confortável, que o fazia sorrir com facilidade, Mu travou incerto. Não sabia se queria que avançassem. Aliás, ele queria. Contudo, de repente ficou meio perdido e, para piorar, a pulsação acelerada em seu peito dificultava o raciocínio...

— Huh... O que foi? – questionou Aiolia, com a voz rouca e profunda. Encarava-o sob as pálpebras semicerradas, com a respiração descompassada em expectativa e as faces afogueadas em excitação.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos se encontrava em estado idêntico, se não pior. Sequer precisava conferir para saber como estava a situação abaixo da cintura de Aiolia. Não conseguiu articular nada. Sentia-se, de certa forma, desconcertado.

— Ah, como eu sou desatento – Aiolia repreendeu-se, dando um tapa na própria testa ao olhar para aqueles dedos imóveis sobre o botão de suas calças. – Você não é canhoto, certo?

— Quê? Ehrm, não! Não é nada disso – apressou-se a dizer, afastando a mão. Teve a vaga noção de que sua trança estava desalinhada e começou a desfazê-la, procurando manter as mãos ocupadas em uma falsa tentativa de ajeitar os cabelos. – Eu estou... _intrigado_ e... Céus! Parece que seu gato está nos encarando com um interesse sinistro...

Atordoado com o comentário abrupto, Aiolia virou a cabeça para cima, tentando visualizar o gato. Teve que se sentar para conseguir.

Ginger Baker estava esparramado na poltrona. Os olhos amarelados semiabertos piscaram com languidez, como só um gato faz. Com muita dignidade, ele passou a lamber os pelos das patas. Não demonstrou o menor interesse nos humanos.

— Está intrigado com ele?

— Não, não... Acabei de reparar nele... Em todo caso, a sala não é um local _adequado_... Nunca se sabe a hora que as pessoas podem voltar.

— Você está certo – concordou Aiolia, o coração longe de desacelerar. Levantou-se num pulo, puxando Mu pelos pulsos para que o acompanhasse.

Teve que soltá-lo, a fim de dar alguns passos para trás e admirá-lo com os cabelos cor de lavanda cascateando pelos ombros até a cintura; os olhos verdes delineados de negro. Mu era bonito demais para ser real.

Sendo alvo de uma observação tão intensa, o rapaz de cabelos compridos considerou difícil não desviar o olhar. Sobretudo ao assistir Aiolia andar vagarosamente ao seu redor, movendo-se como... ah, sim, como uma fera faminta rondando a presa. Ficou claro que ele não estava brincando ao dizer, no carro, que faria aquilo.

Em vez de usar a energia acumulada para saltar sobre Mu, Aiolia parou atrás das costas dele. Tão perto que quase se encostou. _Quase_.

Mu fechou os olhos, mal respirando à medida que o escutava sussurrar direto em seu ouvido:

— Se a sala não é _adequada_... – Aiolia sorriu diante do estremecimento que provocou nele. – Quer conhecer meu quarto?

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Daí, aparece o Milo! \o/ Brincadeira, gente (ou não) xD

Bem, os nomes dos gatos vêm dos bateristas das seguintes bandas:

 _* Rush_ – o Neil Peart (que tem 1,93m e por isso o gato é grande);

 _* The Who_ – o Keith Moon (que morreu jovem e por isso o gato é filhote);

 _* Cream_ – o Ginger Baker (que é chamado "ginger" por ser ruivo e por isso o gato é alaranjado).

E eu sei que ninguém se interessa por esses detalhes, mas, sendo os três gatos meus primeiríssimos personagens originais, eu quis comentar ._.' Tá, parei.

Eu reescrevi as cenas desse capítulo um bocado de vezes, mas me diverti bastante. Digam o que acharam também ^^

Obrigada pelas reviews: _Lanny Missmuse, Diana Lua, Tharys, Chibi Haru-chan17, Orphelin_ e _Svanhild_ S2


	9. You Make Me Wanna

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, a Casa de Libra seria oficialmente declarada o _point_ do Santuário -q

 **N/A:** Agradecimentos ao _Orphelin_ , meu carneiro-beta, pelas revisões. Aliás, ele falou pra avisar que esse capítulo tem ~insinuação bem clara~ ;3

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo IX**

 _Well I know it don't make much sense  
What you got what I need  
You took my breath  
 _I follow where you lead  
 **You Make Me Wanna - Alice Cooper**__

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos extasiado, um rapaz de olhos azuis que talvez fossem verdes empenhadíssimo e nenhuma possibilidade de identificar quem estava pegando em qual parte do corpo de quem.

Mu não havia dado resposta verbal em relação à questão sobre querer conhecer o quarto de Aiolia. Somente pendeu a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no ombro dele e deixando livre a interpretação do gesto.

Foi nesse ritmo que Mu teve o pescoço atacado e o corpo apalpado enquanto era guiado com grande agitação rumo ao quarto de Aiolia. Em um momento diferente, Mu consideraria um milagre não terem tropeçado nas escadas conforme se beijavam e se agarravam sem prestar atenção ao caminho.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos só percebeu onde estavam depois de ouvir uma porta ser aberta na mesma velocidade com a qual foi fechada – após ser conduzido por mais alguns passos. Com as costas perto da porta e sem se soltar de Aiolia, Mu apartou o beijo, respirando fundo e aproveitando para dar uma olhada ao redor, na tentativa de desvendar como era o ambiente em que tinha ido parar.

Não dava para enxergar quase nada com a luz apagada. O tênue brilho da lua que entrava pelos vidros fechados da janela não ajudava a discernir direito as coisas. Nem mesmo Aiolia, por estar de costas para a janela, era fácil de ver ali dentro.

— Luz... – Aiolia soltou um braço da cintura de Mu para alcançar o interruptor na parede.

Não conseguiu. Para seu fascínio, o rapaz de cabelos compridos puxou seu braço de volta, fazendo com que tornasse a envolvê-lo, e, puxando-o pela nuca, reiniciou o beijo. Não ficou claro se Mu não queria a luz acesa, ou se apenas não queria que se afastassem.

Embora fosse uma pessoa bastante visual e achasse que a beleza de Mu deveria ser contemplada sob toda a iluminação possível, Aiolia não se frustrou por ficarem no escuro. Naquele instante, estava mais interessado em _sentir_ o rapaz de cabelos compridos do que qualquer outra coisa.

E ele sentiu mesmo. Suas mãos e os lábios dele – as mãos dele e os seus lábios – estavam por toda parte. Nos cabelos e cinturas e costas, rostos e pescoços e roupas. Era empolgante sentir os beijos serem retribuídos, tal como sentir a pele quente e macia de Mu reagindo ao toque de seus dedos frios e um pouco ásperos. Se apertavam com tanto ardor que não podia alcançar o tronco dele, mas o tocava em todos os lugares que conseguia. Como a visão estava prejudicada, Aiolia tirava máximo proveito dos outros quatro sentidos para apreciá-lo.

— Mu... – ronronou, escorregando os lábios para a orelha dele.

A mordida no lóbulo fez o rapaz de cabelos compridos inclinar o pescoço para o lado, permitindo que Aiolia tivesse todo o acesso que desejasse. Deixou-o reencontrar aquele ponto instigante que ele era o único a saber onde ficava.

Era novidade para Mu estar assim, sendo agarrado em um quarto mal iluminado, sem se preocupar com nada. Sentia tremores involuntários que o faziam curvar o corpo para trás, contra a porta, extasiado.

E não era o suficiente.

Não sabia nomear o que queria, mas queria mais do que enroscar os dedos nos cabelos de Aiolia e acariciar o rosto dele. Mais do que beijá-lo, provando o gosto de brigadeiro que desaparecia, mordendo os lábios avermelhados. Mais do que correr os dedos pelas costas fortes dele, provocando arrepios. Queria... queria...

Antes que pudesse desvendar seus próprios desejos, sentiu as mãos de Aiolia embaixo de sua camiseta, subindo por seu abdômen. Foi possível, pois, ao arquear-se para trás, Mu deixou que seus torsos se afastassem um pouco. Sentir os dedos dele acariciando suas costelas, seu tórax, seus mamilos, foi instigante e fez Mu gemer, querendo... com uma intensidade ainda maior do que antes.

Isso o surpreendeu.

Aliás, Aiolia sempre o surpreendia. As sensações e emoções eram sempre inéditas. Estavam indo rápido, mas sabia que não precisava se espantar.

— _... claro que é o Mu..._

Ouvir aquela frase alheia e seu nome ser citado nela, sim, fez com que o rapaz de cabelos compridos se espantasse, visto que a boca de Aiolia estava ocupada em sua garganta e, portanto, não poderia ter dito nada.

— _... como você pode ter certeza?_

— Ahn, Aiolia? – chamou, num timbre que misturava fala, ofego e gemido. – Parece que... o Aiolos chegou... e não está sozinho...

— _... ué, meu irmão passou a semana doido de..._

A resposta de Aiolia foi uma risada excitada em seu ouvido. A forma como a simplicidade daquele som alcançou o interior de Mu foi impressionante.

— _... fiquem quietos! Vamos descer..._

Outras palavras incompreensíveis se seguiram. Era evidente que Aiolos não só estava acompanhado como sua companhia consistia em um grupo de pessoas.

— Aiolia... – Mu teve que reconhecer que sua entonação de aviso não continha advertência alguma.

— Relaxa... Não é como se eles... fossem entrar aqui... – Não acrescentou que, no nível de excitação em que estava, não daria a mínima nem se eles estivessem _dentro_ do quarto, assistindo-os. Preferiu descer as mãos para o traseiro de Mu, apertando-o por cima do tecido das calças com fervor.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos tremeu, arfando.

— Mas... e se...? – Mu fez outra tentativa de aviso, tão ruim quanto a primeira, sem consciência de que suas próprias mãos deslizavam coluna abaixo de Aiolia.

— Shh... – sussurrou, roçando os lábios nos dele. – Você não quer que... eles nos escutem... não é? Não queremos... chamar atenção...

A ansiedade no tom dele fez Mu ter a convicção de que, na verdade, Aiolia não se importava em não serem silenciosos.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos o poupou de um olhar indignado porque seria inútil na penumbra. O conhecimento de que estavam no quarto, separados das outras pessoas na casa por uma porta e uma parede não era nada reconfortante, mas... por outro lado... sua mente começava a abstrair essa preocupação na mesma proporção em que Aiolia o apertava.

Percebendo isso, Aiolia tratou de molestar _aquele_ ponto no pescoço de Mu, chupando a pele clara e distraindo-o do resto da casa de vez. Como garantia extra, resolveu puxá-lo para si, movendo os próprios quadris para frente.

Sentir o baixo-ventre de Aiolia pressionando o seu, com firmeza e vigor, fez Mu gemer, perdendo o compasso da respiração. Abaixou a cabeça sobre a clavícula dele e segurou-lhe os quadris em uma fraca tentativa de impedir alguma mudança de posição.

Pensar ficou complicado. Mu já sabia como era não ter nenhum espaço identificável entre eles, mas, dessa vez, a pressão era tanta que parecia que acabariam se misturando e ocupando o _mesmo_ espaço. Sequer conseguia respirar sem arquejar.

— Não dá... – Aiolia clamou, o corpo oscilando pela alta tensão sexual. – Não me mexer... é impossível...

E impulsionou os quadris, arrancando um gemido alto de Mu. O movimento ínfimo ampliou o desejo que o dominava ao terem seus baixos-ventres se friccionando em meio às roupas.

— Aiolia... – balbuciou, fechando os olhos. – Isso é...

Quando seus quadris se chocaram outra vez, Mu empurrou de volta sem nem pensar. Com ambos provocando o atrito, seu prazer se intensificou. O quarto ficou repleto de ofegos quentes, suor surgindo em suas têmporas ao se esfregarem várias e várias vezes. Bastaram míseros segundos para que Mu perdesse a noção de toda e qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Aiolia e as sensações por ele causadas.

Nada importava. O mundo desapareceu. Não havia outras pessoas por perto. Havia somente Aiolia e ele naquele espaço de tempo, na maior intimidade. Suspirando e arquejando juntos. Era uma sensação inédita, arrebatadora, perfeita.

Tanto jeans e algodão entre suas peles estava deixando Aiolia louco. Ele teria que fazer um esforço fenomenal para parar de se mover. Conseguia _cogitar_ se afastar do corpo de Mu, porque sabia que era necessário para poderem avançar. O difícil era _fazer_.

— Que tal irmos pra... pra...

Devagar, Mu entendeu o que Aiolia estava tentando indicar: a cama. Muitas coisas poderiam acontecer lá e...

— Não...

— Huh... Não o quê?

O rapaz de cabelos compridos não respondeu. Não sabia, ao certo, qual atitude deveria tomar, ainda que não restassem dúvidas quanto ao que queria.

— Eu quero... – Hesitou, reunindo resquícios de força de vontade para segurar os ombros de Aiolia e afastá-lo.

À princípio, ele resistiu por reflexo, mas, por fim, separou-se de Mu por conta própria, o suficiente para seus corpos não se tocarem da cintura para baixo. Houve um silêncio carregado de respirações ofegantes. As pulsações tão fortes e aceleradas que davam a impressão de que os batimentos cardíacos eram audíveis.

— Sim...? – Aiolia incentivou, tenso de tanta expectativa. – O que você quer?

Com as mãos ainda apoiadas nos ombros dele, Mu fez uma avaliação rápida da situação. Bom, já que queria mesmo, a atitude coerente era prosseguir... e como a chance era boa demais para não ser agarrada, _agarrou-a_.

— _Whoa!_ – Aiolia exclamou, estremecendo ao ter determinada parte do corpo apanhada com firmeza.

— Oh, desculpa... – titubeou o rapaz de cabelos compridos, soltando-o. – Você não queria...?

Ele tratou de tranquilizá-lo:

— _Quero!_ Lógico que quero... É que foi meio imprevisto. Você estava todo hesitante e, de repente, veio com tudo... – Aiolia riu de leve, segurando o pulso de Mu e _pressionando-se_ na mão dele, receptivo.

Com o interesse superando o constrangimento, Mu dedicou-se a _reconhecer a área_ , com delicadeza dessa vez.

Tão delicado que todo aquele jeans no caminho, limitando a interação, irritou Aiolia. Alcançou a nuca de Mu com uma das mãos, encostando a testa na dele, fechou os olhos verdes-ou-azuis e suspirou, obtendo um igual suspiro em retorno.

— Abre... – pediu num murmúrio, prendendo a respiração.

Então, enfim, _enfim_ , Mu abriu o botão de suas calças.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos arfando alto, evitando escorregar com deselegância até o chão por estar se segurando nos ombros de um rapaz de olhos azuis-e-verdes que, por sua vez, o segurava pela cintura, ofegando tanto quanto ele.

No entanto, como os músculos de ambos tremiam, sem energia, eles acabaram no chão. Mu tinha a porta às suas costas e, por isso, apoiou-se nela, ficando sentado. Aiolia sentou-se diante dele, mas, sem ter nada em que se apoiar, tombou para trás, de encontro ao chão.

— Ops...

Ele riu, sem fôlego, e Mu o acompanhou, tocando no joelho dele.

— Você é bobo, Aiolia... Muito bobo...

O rapaz de olhos azuis que podiam ser verdes não contestou. Afinal, estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto, deslumbrado com o que acontecera. Não haviam chegado nem perto da cama e sequer haviam tirado as roupas – limitando-se a abrirem as calças um do outro a fim de libertarem o que interessava.

Estavam longe de fazer tudo o que Aiolia ansiava desde que se conheceram, mas ele considerou incrível a habilidade manual de Mu. E, pelo estado em que o rapaz de cabelos compridos estava, Aiolia ficou orgulhosíssimo de seus próprios talentos. Seu coração batia descompassado, sentia-se exaurido, suado, desgrenhado e... feliz!

— Hey... – Gesticulou com uma das mãos no ar, após alguns minutos de recuperação de fôlego. – Vem cá...

Depois de ajeitar as calças, fechando-as, Mu fez o que lhe foi pedido, meio engatinhando e meio deslizando até deitar-se parcialmente sobre o tórax de Aiolia. A cadência em que aquele coração leonino batia, desacelerando sob seu rosto, combinada com a maneira como Aiolia acariciava seus cabelos úmidos de suor tiveram um efeito calmante em seu próprio corpo agitado. Abraçou-o, passando um braço pelo abdômen dele, reconfortado.

Contudo, o movimento não foi bem calculado e o rapaz de cabelos compridos acabou esbarrando onde _não_ pretendia.

— Céus! – assustou-se Mu, diante da animação crescente abaixo da cintura dele. – _Já?_

— Ora, o que fizemos foi ótimo, mas acha mesmo que bastou pra compensar a semana inteira que passei desejando você?

— Hmm...

— E eu contei que sou resistente, lembra?

— Hmm... – repetiu Mu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Agh, dá um desconto, eu tenho dezoito anos!

O rapaz de cabelos compridos desistiu de conter o riso.

— Certo – concedeu. – E eu que acabei nem descobrindo suas tatuagens?

— Ah, não seja por isso... – gracejou Aiolia, estendendo os braços no chão, acima da cabeça. – Fique à vontade pra tirar minhas roupas...

Mu ergueu a cabeça, apoiando-se num cotovelo. Não precisava enxergar para saber o quanto a expressão de Aiolia estava maliciosa.

— Senta _aqui_ , Mu.

— _Aqui_ onde?

— _Aqui_ mesmo onde você está pensando.

Sem ter como negar qualquer pedido, Mu estreitou os olhos, erguendo-se até ficar ajoelhado. Daí, puxou os jeans e algodão de Aiolia para cima, ajeitando-os o melhor que pôde, dadas as circunstâncias.

— Que maldade, suas calças já estariam no caminho... – Aiolia resmungou, com ar de injustiçado.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos passou uma perna por cima de seu corpo, deixando cada um dos joelhos apoiados aos lados de sua cintura e... sentou-se no local _exato_. Mesmo contrariado pelas roupas entre eles, Aiolia calou-se.

— Ahn, você sabe... mesmo que eu tire suas roupas, não vou conseguir distinguir nada sem luz... – esclareceu Mu, sabendo direitinho que esse não era o objetivo dele desde o início.

— É mesmo... – Aiolia concordou, apertando as coxas dele com as mãos, pensando em outras coisas. – Você quer conversar?

— Sério? _Você_ quer conversar?

O rapaz de olhos tão azuis quanto verdes soltou uma gargalhada.

— Não é que eu _queira_ , mas parece que é necessário... Você disse, na sala, que estava _intrigado_... Ainda está?

Chocado por Aiolia ter se lembrado disso, Mu colocou as mãos por cima das dele, sem afirmar nem negar nada. Não porque não quisesse responder. E, sim, porque percebeu que soaria inseguro e sem propósito. De súbito, voltou a ficar tão perdido quanto na sala.

— Você pode me contar o motivo disso – Aiolia encorajou, sério.

— É que... eu notei que... – começou Mu, constrangido, mas disposto a dizer tudo. – Que não sei bem como fazer você sentir tudo o que eu sentia... E poderia nem ser parecido... você é o primeiro a me fazer sentir essas coisas, mas eu não sou o...

— Ahn? Quê? – Aiolia interrompeu, atônito. – Espera aí... Você está dizendo que...?

Mu cruzou os braços, emburrado, e fez um beicinho no escuro.

— Por que o susto? Você mesmo concluiu, quando nos conhecemos, que eu não fazia sexo, lembra? E eu não neguei...

— Mas... mas... Eu achei que você não fazia do tipo _não andava fazendo_ , não do tipo _nunca fez_... E você sempre agiu com tanta desenvoltura desde aquela _massagem_ no carro dos gêmeos...

Calado, o rapaz de cabelos compridos esperou.

— Ahh! – repreendeu-se Aiolia, a compreensão atingindo-o como uma chicotada violenta. As hesitações recentes e o modo como Mu andava meio confuso em algumas ocasiões fizeram sentido. – Caramba!

— Isso é um problema? – perguntou Mu, entrando na defensiva.

— Óbvio que não! – garantiu, voltando a apertar as coxas dele. Fez uma pausa, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – A menos que o motivo pra você nunca ter feito sexo se aplique a mim também... aí, seria frustrante.

— Se fosse o caso, eu nem teria vindo para sua casa... Como falei antes, eu me sinto confortável com você. É o bastante para isso... – admitiu baixinho, tendo dificuldade em ouvir a própria voz.

Aliviado, Aiolia sorriu e apoiou as mãos no chão, impulsionando o tronco para cima até se sentar. Mu descruzou os braços para que ele pudesse abraçar sua cintura ao mesmo tempo em que o envolvia pelos ombros.

— Se é assim, o que preocupa você?

Ao tentar elaborar uma resposta, o rapaz de cabelos compridos percebeu que ela soaria insignificante porque, embora antes tivesse se sentido ressabiado com a ideia de se envolverem _profundamente_ , no momento, sentia-se tranquilo.

— Ehrm, não sei... Acho que é a possibilidade de doer... Algumas pessoas dizem que não dói, outras afirmam que dói demais... Ou seja, depende, mas eu...

Aiolia assentiu, apoiando a cabeça sobre um ombro dele, os dedos brincando com as mechas cor de lavanda.

— Meu irmão, inclusive, explicou isso em uma conversa terrível de tão embaraçosa – contou Mu. Sentiu Aiolia esconder a boca em seu pescoço e consentiu: – Okay, pode rir. Hoje é engraçado, mas pode acreditar que foi mortificante na hora...

O rapaz de olhos azuis-e-verdes riu um pouco com aquela tentativa de desanuviar a tensão pelo assunto. Não falou nada – não poderia prometer que não haveria dor alguma. Ergueu o rosto e deu a ele um daqueles seus raros beijos suaves.

Entreabrindo os lábios, Mu sentiu o coração acelerar por motivos diferentes da vez anterior. Não tinha que se preocupar. Aiolia lhe fazia bem.

— _... nada disso, volte aqui..._

O comentário inesperado, vindo de fora do quarto, fez o rapaz de cabelos compridos dar um pulo assustado no colo de Aiolia.

— Acredita que me esqueci deles?

— Que bom! Porque, né...

Mu mordiscou o queixo dele, agradecendo aos deuses por ninguém ter resolvido chamá-los ou bater na porta.

— Em todo caso, deve ser tarde agora. Você sabe, eu preciso acordar cedo aos sábados e...

— Ahh... – Aiolia lamentou, compreendendo que não teria jeito. – Quando vamos nos ver de novo? Amanhã? Diz que sim...

— Vejamos... – Mu ponderou. Seus horários podiam não bater durante a semana, com exceção das noites de sexta, mas, aos sábados, sabia que podiam se encontrar. – Eu estou livre a partir da uma hora da tarde. Logo, se você não tiver nada mais interessante para fazer...

Aiolia deu um leve tapa na lateral de uma coxa dele.

— O que poderia ser mais interessante do que você? Eu estou livre das quatro em diante.

— Oh, podemos sair à tarde então? – Mu ficou tão animado com a perspectiva que a pergunta saiu apressada.

— O que você preferir... À tarde, à noite, pode contar comigo.

— À tarde! – reafirmou, alegre e satisfeito. Queria que se encontrassem à luz do dia, uma vez que tudo em Aiolia, em especial o perfume, sugeria que ele seria ainda melhor admirado sob o sol. – O que faremos?

— Putz, o que será que podemos fazer...? – replicou, com um risinho rouco e eloquente.

— Você é fogo, hein? – Mu o beijou, empurrando-o pelos ombros, fazendo com que ele se deitasse no chão outra vez, e, sem interromper o beijo, deitou-se sobre ele.

A razão daquela repentina explosão de alegria foi um mistério para Aiolia – sair à tarde era tão legal assim? –, mas ele aproveitou. Infelizmente, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer avanço, Mu se levantou, escapulindo rapidinho, parecendo um coelho arisco em vez de um carneiro.

— Hora de ir... mas teremos todo o tempo do mundo...

Parecia que o tempo passava na velocidade da luz quando estavam juntos, Aiolia pensou tão logo Mu terminou de falar, levantando-se também. Como todo o tempo do mundo poderia ser suficiente?

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos sem graça, um rapaz de olhos azuis mesclados de verde aborrecido e três pessoas a encará-los com mal disfarçada curiosidade.

Mu sabia o que estava atraindo os olhares de Aiolos, Pandora e um dos gêmeos: os hematomas. Ele tinha identificado as marcas roxas em seu pescoço ao se recompor no banheiro. Como tinha os cabelos longos, até que dava para esconder boa parte deles, mas logo viu que o mesmo problema se aplicava ao pescoço de Aiolia e, o que era pior, ele não tinha como disfarçar com o cabelo.

Não que Aiolia estivesse ligando para o fato de ser o foco de estudo geral. Estava ocupado em se aborrecer com outra coisa.

— Kanon, o que diabos você está tentando fazer com meu irmão?

Porque, conforme Mu observou, Aiolos estava no sofá de três lugares, com Pandora quase sentada no colo dele, de tão próxima que ela se encontrava, e Kanon do outro lado, inclinando-se sobre ele, as mãos segurando a barra da camiseta que o rapaz de bandana vermelha vestia.

— Por que eu levo a fama de _gêmeo mau_ até quando é o Saga quem apronta? – perguntou Kanon, aparecendo atrás de Aiolia e Mu, vindo da cozinha.

Aiolia olhou para ele, pestanejando em espanto. Costumava diferenciar os gêmeos com facilidade. Exceto se... Saga tivesse bebido além da conta. E como Kanon estava ali, longe de Aiolos, isso queria dizer que...

— Saga, cai fora!

Saga lhe dirigiu um olhar severo, deixando claro que discordava sobre quem devia estar dando ordens, mas não disse nada. Exibiu um sorriso sugestivo e perigoso, que não inspirava a menor confiança, e levantou a camiseta de Aiolos do abdômen até o tórax numa única puxada.

Daí, teve início a confusão.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu sei, vocês queriam ver o Milo interrompendo... mas não se preocupem, pois chances não faltarão... -q

Também sei que alguns queriam ver como foi entre a primeira e a segunda cena, mas a fic não é +18, então já sabem... Ainda assim, me digam o que acharam por, finalmente, o Aiolia ter conseguido alguma coisa mais ~substanciosa~ com o Mu, haha xD

Obrigada pelas reviews: _Chibi Haru-chan17, Menna (o Mu foi sem noção mesmo, mas provocar o leão é vida! xD), Diana Lua, Orphelin_ e _Svanhild!_ S2


	10. You Got It

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, provavelmente teria um nome emblemático, tipo ~A Gaylândia de Ouro~ ou alguma _weadagy_ assim.

 **N/A:** Antes de tudo, desculpem pelo atraso. A vida real me absorveu e, puff, acabou meu estoque de capítulos prontos :~ Mas já estou resolvendo isso.

Obrigada ao carneiro-beta, _Orphelin_ , pelas revisões~

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo X**

 _Every time I hold you, I begin to understand  
No one can do the things you do  
I know you feel the way I do _  
 **You Got It - Roy Orbison**  
__

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos surpreso, um rapaz de olhos azuis que talvez fossem verdes irritado e uma grande confusão de pessoas.

Não importava quantas vezes parasse para analisar aquela situação, Mu continuaria incerto sobre a ordem dos acontecimentos.

Em um momento, Saga havia erguido a camiseta de Aiolos e, no seguinte, Aiolia avançara na direção deles. Shura tinha surgido não se sabe de onde – da cozinha, supôs, porque Hilda chegou logo depois, vinda de lá com uma taça de vinho na mão – e se misturou à baderna. Pandora, por sua vez, tinha saltado para fora do sofá, tentando não ser atingida por ninguém...

Ou, talvez, Shura tivesse aparecido antes de Aiolia se mover, foi tão rápido... Ou Pandora tinha escapulido primeiro...

Qualquer que tenha sido a ordem, era fato que Kanon preferiu se sentar na poltrona, como um imperador assistindo ao espetáculo que seus gladiadores proporcionavam, em vez de se envolver.

Aiolos ria. A risada ébria e inocente de alguém que não faz a menor ideia do que está acontecendo, daquele jeito que muitos consideravam encantador.

— Pra que essa zona, gente? – perguntou, em voz alta para ser ouvido sobre a balbúrdia de reclamações, erguendo as mãos em um pedido de paz.

Mu, que tinha se distraído ao sentir Neil Peart se enroscar em seus tornozelos, levantou a cabeça a tempo de reparar que o rapaz de bandana vermelha possuía uma flecha tatuada na parte interna do antebraço.

Vendo que Shura tinha arrastado Saga para o outro lado da sala, Aiolia preferiu puxar o irmão para perto de Mu.

— Sério, não foi nada grave – Aiolos esclareceu. – Vocês chegaram assim que o Saga falou que estava com calor, só isso...

— Irmão, olha o que você está falando... Se o Saga está com calor, ele deveria tirar a própria camiseta... e não a sua!

Enquanto a luz da compreensão clareava devagar o cérebro alcoolizado de Aiolos, Saga desviou a atenção de Shura e concordou:

— É verdade! Então, tire a _minha_ camiseta, Aiolos.

O rapaz de poucas palavras emitiu um grunhido de raiva muda e apertou-lhe o braço com rispidez, em advertência.

— Okay, eu tiro sozinho – decidiu Saga, desvencilhando-se de Shura. Deu vários passos para longe dele e começou a se despir.

Distantes da sobriedade, Pandora e Hilda soltaram exclamações de incentivo.

Aiolia se divertiu ao ver Kanon se levantar da poltrona e ralhar com Saga, mandando-o se vestir, tendo a vez dele de se mostrar um irmão preocupado.

— Ah, Kanon, por favor! – Pandora revirou os olhos cor-de-violeta. – Todo mundo aqui já viu o Saga sem roupas.

— Isso não é motivo pra...

— O Mu não viu – Saga interrompeu, indiferente.

— E vai continuar sem ver! – acrescentou Aiolia, soltando o irmão e se colocando à frente do rapaz de cabelos compridos, na tentativa de poupá-lo de uma cena imprópria.

Saga soltou uma gargalhada, como se ele tivesse acabado de criar um plano para dominar o mundo, e deu uma olhada em Shura, que tinha ido parar ao lado de Aiolos, cercando-o igual a um cão de guarda. Aí, apertou a bochecha do gêmeo, afastando-o, e se aproximou de Aiolia com um sorriso...

Sorriso que sugeria que ele pretendia ser o único a se divertir.

— Aiolia, Aiolia... – disse, em tom de _tsc, tsc_. – Para que o ciúmes? Eu aprecio você também...

O rapaz de olhos azuis quase verdes saltou meio metro ao receber um inesperado aperto no traseiro.

— Hey, qual é? Eu estou saindo com o Mu... Não faça essas coisas!

O olhar de Mu ia de Saga para Aiolia e de volta para Saga, repleto de perplexidade.

— Claro, não se preocupe. – O sorriso de Saga se mostrava aberto e perigoso. – Posso apreciar o Mu tamb-...

— Sai pra lá! – ordenou Aiolia, arrastando Mu para perto da porta da sala, abraçando-o como a um bichinho de pelúcia. – Kanon, controle seu irmão.

— Sem chance! A última vez que tentei... ele me prendeu – Kanon bufou, aborrecido, ignorando os olhares de curiosidade que todos, com exceção de Saga, lhe direcionaram.

Apesar disso, envolveu a cintura do gêmeo e passou a murmurar no ouvido dele, tentando sossegá-lo com – esperavam que fossem – palavras reconfortantes.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos continuava tão abismado com a situação toda que nem ficou sem graça por estar sendo abraçado com fervor diante de todos ali.

Aiolia não quis ficar para ver o que aconteceria dali em diante, até porque precisava levar Mu embora.

— Eu volto logo... Vocês tratem de manter o juízo – demandou, sem esperanças. Até Hilda, constatou, estava ébria. Quem deixava Saga e Hilda bêbados ao mesmo tempo? Era terrível.

— Sim, volte logo, pois vimos as provas de que você fez brigadeiro e nós queremos – observou ela, agitando de leve a taça de vinho na direção dele.

— É, vamos lambuzar o corpo do Aiolos e nos divertir a noite inteira! – Saga complementou, animado.

— Mas faria a maior bagunça... – Aiolos pensou alto, demonstrando _não_ ter entendido as implicações da ideia.

Se olhares pudessem matar, ele teria caído aos pedaços com o olhar afiado que Shura lhe deu.

Aiolos resolveu ficar quietinho, sem entender o que tinha dito ou feito de errado. A fisionomia de Shura se mostrava tão beligerante que a única atitude sábia a se ter era não testar a paciência dele.

Aiolia inspirou fundo e expirou com força, balançando a cabeça em desolação à medida que pegava sua jaqueta de couro e o casaco de Mu. Abriu a porta para saírem... e quase pulou de novo.

— Aff, é óbvio que não podia faltar você!

— Credo! _Boa noite pra você_ – cumprimentou o rapaz com a tatuagem de escorpião, ofendido, abaixando a mão que estava prestes a bater na porta. – Fique sabendo que eu vim aqui porque o Camus precisa acordar cedo amanhã e me dispensou, 'tá?

O rapaz de olhos azuis que tendiam ao verde o analisou por um instante, fazendo-o se remexer em desconforto, e concluiu:

— Ah, você brigou com o Camus.

— Por que é _você brigou com o Camus_ , e não _vocês dois brigaram_?

— Ué, é sempre você quem briga, Milo. Pelo que já vi das discussões, a participação do Camus se resume a um vago interesse científico, ou algo assim...

— O que quer dizer? Aliás, não sei do que você está falando, não teve briga nenhuma... – Fingiu não ouvir o _aham_ que Aiolia soltou e completou: – Enfim, saí da casa do Camus e fui na praça. Não tinha ninguém legal lá...

— É porque nós estamos todos aqui, Milo! – anunciou Kanon, após convencer o gêmeo a se sentar quieto, mesmo que continuasse sem camiseta. – Chega aí.

— Que bom que tem gente que fica feliz em me ver – Milo alfinetou com azedume.

Aiolia revirou os olhos verdes-ou-azuis, decidindo relevar. Afinal, por um milagre, Milo não havia interrompido Mu e ele daquela vez.

E era até conveniente Milo estar ali, sóbrio, pois poderia ficar de olho naquela cambada durante o tempo em que estivesse fora.

— Bom, estou indo levar o Mu pra casa dele. Ah! – Fez um gesto que indicava todas as pessoas na sala para Milo. – Eles estavam dizendo que não lembram direito como funciona a Agulha Escarlate, acredita? O Kanon esqueceu até a parte da Antares...

— O quê? Logo a parte principal? – Milo lançou toda a sua indignação para cima de Kanon.

— Você deveria explicar tudo pra ele de novo. Fazer uma demonstração, sei lá...

Com um ar inocente, Aiolia saiu, ignorando com perfeição o olhar assassino de Kanon.

Do lado de fora da casa, caminhando em sentido à garagem, Mu estava curioso com aquela história. Desistiu de questionar ao ver duas garotas se aproximarem. Uma era Shina e a outra – que ele reconheceu como a ruiva que foi sentada no colo de Milo ao irem de carro para aquela festa de aniversário, na noite em que conheceu Aiolia – estimou que deveria ser a tal Marin.

Os quatro trocaram cumprimentos e despedidas rápidas, entre as quais o rapaz de cabelos compridos percebeu que a ruiva olhava Aiolia com ternura. Para o azar dela, ele estava distraído com os próprios pensamentos e mal reparou nas duas entrando na casa.

Além disso, ele continuava agarrado a Mu, daquele modo protetor, apesar de estarem andando.

— Quanta gente – Aiolia resmungou, sem vivacidade. – É o que dá deixar o portão destrancado. Esse lugar vai acabar virando um bordel...

— Espero que não... – Mu franziu o cenho, cogitando se deveria desistir de partir. Com Saga disposto a apalpar Aiolia e com Marin demonstrando afeição por ele, não achou boa a perspectiva de que ele logo estaria ali, sozinho, entre eles.

Todavia, ao se sentarem nos bancos do carro, Aiolia lhe deu um sorriso tão alegre e atencioso que resolveu dar um voto de confiança a ele.

E a si mesmo.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos encabulado, um rapaz de olhar solene desconfiado e uma pilha de livros sobre a mesa que dividiam.

— Ele tentou estrangular você? – indagou Shaka, assim que Mu voltou à sala de banho tomado.

— O quê? Oh, não! – Cobriu o pescoço com as mãos, pensando em como explicar que Aiolia tinha feito aquelas marcas com a boca, de um jeito agradável. Sem falar que tinha retribuído o gesto com louvor. – Isto...

O rapaz de cabelos compridos havia passado boa parte da tarde de sábado em sua casa, estudando com Shaka, usando uma blusa de gola alta. Acontece que próximo ao horário em que Aiolia havia combinado de vir encontrá-lo, pediu licença a Shaka para se arrumar e acabou colocando uma blusa que deixava o pescoço descoberto, esquecendo-se de que o amigo veria os hematomas.

Shaka percebeu que, ao se perder em pensamentos, Mu tocava a garganta com as pontas dos dedos e sorria.

— Entendi... É que conhecendo a fama, não pude evitar de pensar primeiro no pior – explicou, checando a hora no celular e juntando seus livros para ir embora.

— Pois é, você conhece a fama, não a pessoa. Portanto, poderia fazer a gentileza de ficar até ele chegar, para que eu possa apresentá-los direito?

— Não me agrada a ideia de ficar, por um minuto que seja, no meio de um encontro alheio.

— Você está dizendo isso porque não quer ter suas certezas contrariadas, Shaka...

O rapaz de olhar solene apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçou as mãos sob o queixo. Queria que Mu tivesse noção do tamanho da encrenca em que estava se metendo. Mu, no entanto, era determinado e não costumava ser impressionável.

— Você se esquece de que eu vi _a pessoa_ em ação, confirmando a fama toda, Mu – relembrou com calma, sem sinais de emoção ou dúvida.

— Você precisa considerar que o Aiolia não se resume a isso. Há _tanto_ sobre ele... – replicou, espelhando a posição de Shaka. – Eu não me envolveria com um arruaceiro, não importa o quão atraente ele fosse. _Você sabe_. Até perguntou o que eu via nele...

Shaka franziu o nariz, de maneira semelhante àquela que Afrodite costumava fazer para demonstrar desgosto, e soltou um breve suspiro de desaprovação. Deveria saber, considerando todos os anos de amizade com Mu, que não tinha a menor possibilidade de não atender a um pedido dele.

— Você tem lá suas excentricidades...

O rapaz de cabelos compridos sorriu. Sabia que Shaka ficaria.

Contudo, quando Aiolia chegou um pouco atrasado e as apresentações foram feitas, Mu ficou intrigado. Shaka e Aiolia se encararam em silêncio por um longo tempo, medindo um ao outro. Mu imaginou que se aqueles dois fossem gatos, estariam com os pelos eriçados, silvando em desconfiança um para o outro.

Depois do que pareceu uma silenciosa e imóvel guerra de mil dias, Shaka estendeu a mão em cumprimento primeiro. Não sorriu, nem disse _prazer em conhecê-lo_ , ou algo cortês do tipo. Aiolia tampouco se manifestou ao apertar a mão dele.

— Vocês... – começou Mu, disposto a resolver qualquer que fosse o problema.

— Estou indo – Shaka interrompeu, relanceando um último olhar para o pescoço marcado de Aiolia. Pegou os livros, meneou a cabeça em despedida e saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos apertou os lábios. OK! Sabia a razão para a antipatia de Shaka, mas que motivo Aiolia teria para agir da mesma forma sendo que tinha acabado de conhecê-lo? Seria um reflexo?

Pensou com seriedade em especular, só que, ao fitar Aiolia, recebeu um sorriso e se pegou sorrindo de volta, esquecendo o que ia dizer. Estava tão entusiasmado por encontrá-lo durante o dia que não quis arriscar estragar o momento.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos guiando um rapaz de olhos verdes mesclados de azul pela casa, rumo ao jardim nos fundos.

— Como estavam as coisas na sua casa quando você voltou?

— Um caos – respondeu Aiolia, olhando aquela mão pálida entrelaçada na sua, percebendo que a alegria misteriosa de Mu na noite anterior perdurava. – Sorte a sua não ter precisado aguentar aquilo. Foi discussão absurda atrás de discussão absurda, madrugada adentro.

— Admito que, à princípio, achei que você iria bater em alguém...

— Por quê? Eu estava com um humor excelente, graças a você. Fora que não bato nos meus amigos, lembra? E olha que o excesso de intimidade deles me deixa doido.

— A intimidade com o Aiolos?

— Não. Comigo. Eles me conhecem há tempos. Se você perguntar, o Kanon vai dizer até que me viu nascer, não importa que seja impossível porque não é _tanto_ tempo assim. Os malditos se aproveitam pra me aborrecer porque sabem que eu não fico irado a ponto de cair na porrada com eles...

Mu considerou aquilo relevante e ia tecer um comentário, porém, chegaram ao jardim e tudo o que pôde fazer foi ficar parado de frente para Aiolia. Houve um silêncio cheio de encantamento, seguido pela confirmação de sua suspeita: ele era ainda melhor sob a luz do sol.

Desde as mechas de ouro e bronze que brilhavam bastante douradas, passando pelo calor da pele levemente bronzeada e pelo perfume que invocava memórias ensolaradas, e considerando até mesmo o signo... Tudo em Aiolia se associava ao sol, era inevitável.

Os olhos claros pareciam vítreos, continuando tão verdes quanto azuis. Não que Mu quisesse uma definição, gostava dessa característica dele. O sol iluminava, sem esquentar. Aiolia sorria, os cabelos balançando com a brisa fria. Ele era...

— ... incrível! Sério, você é incrível!

O rapaz de cabelos compridos pestanejou, sentindo-se enrubescer com a perspectiva de ter pensado alto.

— Oh, eu disse isso?

— Ahn, não, _eu_ disse. – Aiolia riu, erguendo a mão de Mu acima da cabeça dele para fazê-lo girar sobre si mesmo, como em um passo de dança. – Você estava pensando o mesmo? Quanta sincronia...

Mu assentiu, rindo ao ser abraçado.

— Eu já falei que você é bobo, Aiolia?

— _Muito bobo_ , foram suas palavras... – Inclinou-se e o beijou na testa, na têmpora, passeando pela maçã do rosto até os lábios rosados.

Foi um beijo suave, um selinho demorado, que deixou Mu surpreso por sentir um conjunto de sensações que fez seu coração disparar e um arrepio percorrer a linha de sua coluna. Fechou os olhos em apreciação, prendendo um suspiro na garganta.

Entreabriu os lábios, deslizando a língua entre os dele, instigando-o a aprofundar o beijo, a aumentar as sensações. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Aiolia, apertando a camisa que ele usava, reconhecendo o tecido em xadrez preto e cinzento da noite em que se conheceram.

Daí, em um movimento preciso, fez a camisa deslizar pelos braços e costas dele, retirando-a.

— Ora, é assim agora? – gracejou Aiolia, soltando a cintura de Mu para que ele pudesse terminar de puxar as mangas.

— Eu... – Interrompeu-se diante dos antebraços de Aiolia, analisando as marcas e vergões na pele dele. – Céus, o que houve?

— Nada importante. Acabei envolvido em uma briga besta no caminho pra cá...

O rapaz de olhos verdes meio azuis fez uma careta. Foi por causa daquilo que havia se atrasado. Ia contar assim que chegou, não obstante, logo que se desculpou pelo atraso, Mu lhe apresentou o amigo e acabou esquecendo.

— Hmm... briga?

— Hey, dessa vez eu estava tentando separar! – tratou de explicar, evitando que Mu concluísse algo errado. – A Shina, louca, resolveu espancar o Seiya. Fui impedir e veja o que as garras malignas dela me fizeram.

Mu acariciou os antebraços dele com suavidade, sentindo um vago desconforto. Talvez porque Aiolia tinha sido marcado por outra pessoa ainda tendo as marcas que fizera nele na noite anterior. Saber que não fazia sentido – eram marcas causadas por motivos diferentes –, não amenizava a sensação.

— Ela vai me pagar caro – garantiu Aiolia, puxando-o para si pelos quadris. Não faria Seiya pagar também porque ele já tinha levado uns bons tabefes de Shina, antes que interferisse. – E aí... o que é que você estava fazendo mesmo?

— Ah! Eu ia procurar as tatuagens e possíveis _piercings_ que você deve ter – informou, abraçado à camisa dele. – Achei melhor fazer agora que você chegou do que deixar para outra hora e arriscar não conseguir de novo... Ehrm, você disse que eu podia tirar suas roupas...

— Pode! Sempre! Mas se está pensando que basta tirar, olhar e pronto, está enganado, mocinho... Saiba que terá que _encarar as consequências_.

Sentindo uma parte específica do corpo de Aiolia comprimir seu quadril, Mu, sem querer, acabou dando uma longa olhada para baixo.

— Não era encarar em sentido literal... – Aiolia riu, seguindo o olhar dele.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos corou, desviando o olhar para um lado, mirando as flores. Em seguida, olhou para o outro lado, encarando o muro que cercava o jardim. Teve a leve impressão de que estava se esquecendo de algo importante e fez um esforço para lembrar...

Desistiu porque tinha algo melhor absorvendo sua concentração.

— Bem, se é assim... – Seus dedos seguraram a barra da camiseta preta que Aiolia vestia. Então, aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele, mordiscou o lóbulo e, mostrando que o que lhe faltava em experiência sobrava em capacidade de aprendizado, pediu baixinho: – Tira para mim...

Os olhos verdes repletos de azul cintilaram com tal intensidade que conseguiram fazer com que Mu se sentisse lido por inteiro. A respiração perdendo o ritmo conforme Aiolia tirava a camiseta.

A visão que tinha à sua frente combinava com tudo o que já havia conhecido através do tato – o abdômen bem delineado, o tórax forte, os ombros largos, braços com bíceps e tríceps firmes. Mesmo assim, Mu ficou admirado.

Ali estava o pendente que ainda não tinha visto, repousando sobre o esterno de Aiolia. Era prateado e possuía o feitio de um escudo. Demonstraria maior interesse nele em outra ocasião. Sua atenção se encontrava no lado esquerdo do tórax de Aiolia onde, sobre o coração, estava a tatuagem que tanto queria ver.

Como o rapaz de olhos azuis-ou-verdes havia deixado implícito, a tatuagem era de um leão. A cabeça e uma das patas, ao menos. Em um efeito 3D magnífico, ele parecia vir do interior de Aiolia, rasgando a pele com as garras para sair. Era perturbador à primeira vista, pois a pele dava a impressão de estar retalhada de verdade. Entretanto, quanto mais olhava, mais fascinante achava.

— Você não podia apenas tatuar um filhote fofo, não é? – brincou Mu, os dedos tocando a tatuagem com delicadeza.

Aiolia fez que não, com um riso que sumiu ao sentir a outra mão dele deslizar por seu abdômen abaixo.

O tempo que Mu havia passado com Aiolia, em especial na noite anterior, foi o suficiente para que tivesse a certeza tranquila de que poderia fazer o que quisesse sem que ele desrespeitasse seu ritmo. Por ter ciência disso, Mu não hesitou em desabotoar as calças dele.

— _Whoa!_

Diante do olhar azul-e-verde estupefato, Mu encolheu os ombros. Tranquilidade à parte, após a primeira vez era menos complicado. Sabia como agir, até porque essa não era a _parte preocupante_.

— Que ótima notícia! – Aiolia ficou encantado de verdade.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos estreitou os olhos para ele, captando algo com a visão periférica.

— E o que temos aqui? – examinou, correndo a mão do tórax para o braço de Aiolia.

No alto, sobre o músculo deltoide, havia um raio tatuado em tinta negra. Era bastante simples em comparação com a outra tatuagem.

Aiolia baixou o olhar para o desenho e deixou escapar um suspiro ambíguo que fez a curiosidade de Mu crescer.

— É uma longa história...

— Que você vai me contar? – Mu sorriu, os dedos fazendo o zíper das calças dele escorregarem para baixo.

— Huh... não é muito interessante... – Aiolia balbuciou, mordendo o lábio inferior, tirando autocontrole somente os deuses sabiam de onde para não pular em cima de Mu.

Ele estava tão perfeito parado ali com os longos cabelos brilhando sob o sol e ondulando com o vento, as faces coradas pela própria ousadia, emanando aquele perfume que o fazia pensar em lavanda...

— Que tal se _eu_ decidir o quanto acho interessante? – sugeriu Mu, encostando os lábios na clavícula dele.

— Bom... Meu irmão tem uma tatuagem idêntica, no mesmo lugar...

— Hmm? – fez Mu, em tom de _e o que mais?_ , seu indicador se enganchando no elástico sob os jeans, puxando-o e soltando-o.

Puxando-o e soltando-o. Puxando-o e...

— Foi uma bobeira... – Aiolia prosseguiu, suas mãos entrando em contato com o traseiro de Mu, esperando não distraí-lo do que fazia. Recebeu uma mordida no ombro, a série de puxar e soltar continuou. – Uma dessas bobeiras em que a pessoa se mete... naquela fase em que todo mundo já bebeu pra caramba, mas não a ponto de cair... e que não consegue se safar... não com a dignidade intacta...

— É o tipo de fase que a pessoa vai se lembrar para o resto da vida, com vergonha do que aprontou? – considerou Mu, em vão tentando não arquejar ao senti-lo subir as mãos frias e um pouco ásperas sob sua blusa, alcançando suas costelas.

— Por aí... No meu caso, não chega a ser uma vergonha... Foi nessa fase que meu irmão me convenceu... a fazer esta tatuagem com ele...

— E o que elas simbolizam? – Os dedos de Mu adentraram os jeans, deixando o algodão entre suas peles, _apertando-o_. – Ou não significam nada?

— Ahn... Aff, se ele me fizesse... tatuar um troço que não significasse nada... além da lembrança infeliz de um porre homérico... eu ficaria puto...

Aiolia ergueu a blusa dele o máximo possível. O problema de tirá-la era que Mu precisaria afastar as mãos de si e essa ideia era péssima. O que queria já dava para ser feito: molestar os mamilos dele. Isso, como descobrira na noite anterior, deixava-o superexcitado.

Com efeito, a pulsação do rapaz de cabelos compridos se acelerou com os toques. Aiolia era o único capaz de causar aquela vontade de... aquele _querer_ sem saber direito o quê... Beijou-o na boca, na bochecha, na mandíbula, na garganta, em tudo o que podia alcançar com os lábios, sempre voltando para a boca dele. Percebeu que não seria naquela ocasião que Aiolia terminaria de contar a história da tatuagem.

Antes que pudessem prosseguir, porém, um ruído familiar se fez ouvir por entre as brumas do torpor em que estavam.

— Ué... você tem cachorro? – Aiolia quis saber, inclinando a cabeça na direção do som.

— Tenho... e foi levado para passear... Oh-owh! – Assustou-se, afastando-se de Aiolia com rapidez, quase tropeçando no processo. – Sabia que estava esquecendo algo importante! Meu irmão chegou...

E atirou a camiseta e a camisa contra o tórax de Aiolia, fazendo-o se vestir com pressa, enquanto fechava-lhe as calças com certa dificuldade.

— Ahh, eis a sina de nossas vidas... sermos interrompidos nos melhores momentos... – lamentou Aiolia, tentando se recompor, incapaz de tranquilizar o coração agitado. – Bem que eu estava estranhando ter dado certo ontem...

Mu sorriu, segurando o rosto de Aiolia e pressionando selinhos sobre os lábios dele, acertando o _piercing_ junto, querendo reconfortá-lo. Desculpou-se por ter se esquecido não apenas do irmão como do fato de que o jardim não era um local _adequado_.

— Que nada, achei aqui legal – declarou Aiolia, dando uma olhada ao redor. – É _adequado_ , sim, hein... Espero que a gente consiga uma nova oportunidade pra aproveitar...

O rapaz de cabelos compridos deu um passo para trás e, antes que a porta que dava acesso ao jardim se abrisse, piscou um olho esverdeado e sibilou:

— Se você sobreviver ao meu irmão...

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Prepare-se para a encrenca! Não, pera... -q

Bom, como na minha longfic anterior, _Change of Heart_ , o lado evil do Saga aflorava devido a um ~probleminha de personalidade, aqui eu resolvi que a culpa seria simplesmente da bebida. O mesmo vale para a Hilda (em CoH, ela só apareceu na versão boazinha).

Que tal este capítulo? ^^

Obrigada pelas reviews: _Diana Lua, Chibi Haru-chan17, Svanhild, Orphelin_ e _DanizGemini_ _!_ S2


	11. Uncertainty

**Disclaimer:** Pra começar, se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, não teria o Seiya... u.u'

 **N/A:** Agradecimentos pelas revisões e revisões ao _Orphelin_ , meu carneiro-beta~

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo XI**

 _So many choices but so few answers  
My time slips away while thinking too much _  
__ ** _Uncertainty – Stratovarius_**

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos apreensivo, um rapaz de olhos azuis que podiam ser verdes curioso e um rapaz de aparência imponente contemplativo.

Apesar de ter brincado com aquilo de _sobreviver ao meu irmão_ , o fato era que Mu não fazia ideia de qual seria a reação de seu irmão. Nunca tinha apresentado nenhuma pessoa em quem estivesse interessado para ele – e nem teria apresentado Aiolia àquela altura, se pudesse, mas como tinha se esquecido de que o irmão iria voltar logo...

Sem opções, Mu havia feito as apresentações. E, embora os dois não tivessem se estranhado, como quando apresentara Aiolia para Shaka, também não tinham se cumprimentado.

O rapaz de aparência imponente olhava como se estivesse vendo através de Aiolia. Não estava analisando-o. Seu olhar somente parecia preferir se perder nele do que em outro lugar.

Aiolia não se incomodou. Estava ocupado observando que ele era tão bonito quanto esperava que um irmão de Mu fosse. Ele tinha até os sinais na testa!

— Shion? – a voz musical do rapaz de cabelos compridos se fez ouvir, trazendo os outros dois de volta a si.

O olhar de Shion vagou de Aiolia para o irmão. Pestanejou, como se estivesse acordando de um devaneio, e voltou a fitar Aiolia com uma atenção renovada até demais.

Um fluxo de sangue invadiu o rosto de Mu, que se retraiu, constrangido por ser óbvio o que Shion via: as manchas roxas em seus pescoços, o leve rubor em suas faces, as roupas desalinhadas... Não se atreveu a conferir, mas suspeitou que não tinha adiantado quase nada Aiolia _colocar as mãos nos bolsos das calças jeans_.

— Eu suponho – proferiu Shion em um tom que, na verdade, demonstrava certeza – que vocês não sejam apenas amigos.

— Ehrm... – balbuciou Mu, incerto sobre o que dizer ao vê-lo se aproximar do rapaz de olhos verdes-e-azuis.

Como Shion havia feito uma constatação, e não uma pergunta, Aiolia continuou quieto.

— Compreenda... Sou casado há dois meses, após um noivado de anos e um namoro mais longo ainda – explicou-se, com serenidade –, portanto, estou desatualizado sobre os tipos de relacionamento dos jovens de hoje. No meu tempo, eles se resumiam a namoro, noivado e casamento.

Os olhos de Aiolia se arregalaram, a luz do sol lhes dando um aspecto vítreo semelhante ao de bolas de gude. Shion não parecia muito mais velho do que Mu. Daria a ele, no máximo, uns vinte e poucos anos, mas... _Anos de relacionamento? Jovens? Meu tempo?_ Caramba! Falando daquele jeito, ele soava como se tivesse séculos de vida.

— Surgiram alguns status intermediários... – Mu se aventurou a dizer, interpretando a estupefação de Aiolia errado.

— Exemplos – demandou Shion.

Aiolia reconheceu aquele timbre. Aiolos costumava usá-lo com ele quando era criança – continuava usando às vezes, vale acrescentar. Era uma entonação de comando impossível de desobedecer, capaz de fazer qualquer espírito tentar sair do reino de Hades antes de poder lembrar que estava morto.

— _Ficante_ – Aiolia arriscou e seguiu enumerando com os dedos: – _peguete_ , caso, rolo, amigos com benefícios, amizade colorida... aaahn... espera, acho que esses dois são a mesma coisa...

Lançou um olhar inquiridor para Mu, que encolheu os ombros, demonstrando não ter a menor ideia do que dizer, o que fez Aiolia se lembrar de que ele não tinha se envolvido com ninguém e ficar tão satisfeito que quase se esqueceu de Shion.

Bastou o rapaz de aparência imponente dar um passo na sua direção para que lembrasse. A presença de Shion era impressionante. Aiolia não estava acostumado a se sentir pequeno.

Em todo caso, o único outro termo que conseguia pensar era _foda-fixa_ e duvidava que seria apropriado dizê-lo. Pior, soaria insolente. Mordeu o lábio inferior e resolveu ficar em silêncio, apoiando o peso do corpo ora em uma perna, ora na outra. Se contendo para não sair caminhando para lá e para cá.

Percebendo que Aiolia era inquieto, como um felino durante a noite, Shion anuiu:

— Certo. – Sua voz mostrou-se suave e baixa, a expressão branda. Contudo, a autoridade pairava no ar ao indagar: – E em qual dessas situações vocês se encontram?

Sem condição nenhuma para pensar direito sob pressão, Aiolia estacou:

— Ahn...

Então, sentiu as mãos do rapaz de cabelos compridos tocarem seu braço, como se quisesse tranquilizá-lo.

E ele queria mesmo.

— Irmão, é o nosso quarto encontro... Estamos nos conhecendo... – argumentou Mu, esperando que ele compreendesse que não era uma boa ideia pressionar Aiolia tão cedo.

Tanto porque Aiolia poderia não querer continuar com aquilo quanto porque suspeitava que a tensão o deixaria irritado.

Se Shion compreendeu, não demonstrou, pois lançava toda a força de seu olhar em Aiolia.

— Hmm, acho que estamos em alguma posição acima de _ficantes_...? – Aiolia tentou, mais perguntando do que respondendo.

— _Acha_?

— É... Sabe? Não posso decidir sozinho... – Deu de ombros. Suspeitava que nenhuma resposta que pudesse dar seria satisfatória, sem dizer que Mu e ele não tinham conversado sobre nada daquilo... mas apressou-se a garantir: – O que o Mu quiser, está bom pra mim...

À princípio, o rapaz de cabelos compridos ficou boquiaberto diante daquela saída pela tangente que jogava a decisão em suas costas. Acabou se conformando. Era _seu_ irmão afinal de contas. Respirou fundo e afirmou:

— Eu quero continuar a conhecê-lo, sem pressa, Shion. Definições não são necessárias agora.

— E o que _você_ quer, jovem Aiolia?

Feliz por enfim ter uma pergunta fácil, o rapaz de olhos verdes-ou-azuis nem hesitou em declarar:

— Quero o mesmo que o Mu!

E abriu um sorriso inocente que, na opinião de Mu, elevou a já imensa semelhança dele com Aiolos a níveis estratosféricos.

— Imaginei... – Shion relevou. – Quais as suas intenções para com o meu irmão caçula?

A sensação de Aiolia foi a de terminar uma prova e descobrir que, no verso da folha, tinha outras perguntas. Droga! Fez um muxoxo, considerando a questão. Não havia muitas saídas. Ficou, de novo, sem saber o que dizer. O que Aiolos diria? Algo filosófico que não esclareceria nada, supôs. Veio a lembrança recente das mãos de Mu desbravando suas calças e ele concluiu que suas intenções, naquele exato instante, não eram do tipo que se deve dizer ao irmão de ninguém.

— Suas intenções imediatas são notórias. – Shion adivinhou-lhe os pensamentos. – Estou me referindo ao futuro.

O que não ajudou em nada, pois, como tendia a agir por impulso, Aiolia não fazia planejamentos, de modo que permaneceu ruminando o assunto.

Okay... Shion era um irmão mais velho. Ele queria apenas o bem de Mu. Nem que isso significasse fazer mal à saúde de quem ousasse não tratar seu irmão caçula direito. Ou seja, era preciso garantir que cuidaria bem de Mu, mas não fazia ideia de como. Palavras não eram a dificuldade, fazer Shion acreditar nelas, sim. E por que acreditaria? Nem ele acreditava nas pessoas que rodeavam _seu_ próprio irmão. E Aiolos era o mais velho! A droga era que Aiolos não... Opa, qual era a finalidade de tudo aquilo mesmo? Seus pensamentos estavam dando um nó cego... Ele sequer percebeu que estava gesticulando em agitação...

Por sorte, os deuses tinham resolvido ficar do seu lado. Pela primeira vez, Aiolia teve uma interrupção benéfica.

— Ahh! O cachorro! – tergiversou, quase suspirando de alívio, ao apontar para uma bola de pelos que se aproximava em alta velocidade, vinda pela porta que Shion deixara aberta.

Era um filhote de porte grande, castanho-alaranjado e peludíssimo, que ficou latindo, pulando e se rebolando ao redor de Aiolia.

— Oh, esse é o Hamal – Mu apresentou, admirado com o _timing_ do cãozinho, estalando os dedos para chamar a atenção dele.

Sacudindo o rabo sem parar, Hamal olhou para o dono... olhou para o desconhecido... e voltou a se agitar.

— Quer dizer que você tem nome de estrela? – Aiolia abaixou-se e deixou que o filhote cheirasse o dorso de sua mão.

Foi tão surpreendente Aiolia saber aquilo – visto que ninguém nunca nem imaginava – que Mu sorriu para o irmão.

— Muito bem, o rapaz tem seus méritos – Shion assentiu para Mu, deixando claro que havia considerações a serem feitas e que ia querer a resposta. — Bom... Você parece contente, Hamal gostou dele e vice-versa...

Mu aquiesceu, observando o cãozinho deitado de barriga para cima, deixando que Aiolia o coçasse. Em menos de um minuto, haviam se tornado melhores amigos para sempre.

— Pode ficar com ele, Mu.

— Ehrm, Shion... – titubeou, esperando não soar nada além de gentil e educado. – Ele não é um gatinho que estou pedindo permissão para ter.

— Se fosse, eu não permitiria. Hamal gera trabalho suficiente.

Perplexo, Mu abriu a boca para esclarecer que aquele não era o ponto, mas desistiu. Em geral, lógica não se aplicava a Shion, que, inclusive, tinha se afastado flanando pelo jardim, a atenção voltada para as flores.

Sua própria atenção foi capturada pela risada de Aiolia.

— Aiolos faz dessas também. Dando ordens e conselhos, agindo como se eu fosse discípulo dele... Ainda que ele vá precisar treinar bastante pra chegar no nível do seu irmão...

— Nem me fale... – Mu suspirou, abaixando-se ao lado de Aiolia para brincar com Hamal.

— E o que foi aquilo de _permissão_?

O rapaz de cabelos compridos sorriu.

— É a maneira de ele dizer que não tem objeções.

Ao contrário de Shaka... Se bem que Mu não queria nem imaginar o que Shion diria ou faria após conhecer a fama de Aiolia.

* * *

Havia um rapaz com uma tatuagem de escorpião impaciente, um rapaz de vibrantes cabelos vermelhos ocupado e uma escrivaninha entre eles.

Milo soltou um longo suspiro. Tinha se cansado dos jogos em seu celular e de ficar vagando pela internet. Aiolia nem ao menos estava _online_ para que pudesse se dedicar a um de seus passatempos favoritos: perturbá-lo.

— Vamos fazer alguma coisa, Camus! Sair, comer, sei lá...

— Em breve – replicou, num timbre monótono, sem levantar os olhos da tela do computador.

Outro suspiro, repleto de exasperação dessa vez.

— Você está com a cara enfiada nesse troço há eras!

O superlativo fez Camus soltar um mero resmungo.

Revirando os olhos muito azuis, Milo levantou-se da cadeira em que estivera sentado todo torto, alongando-se e dando voltas pelo escritório, em passos arrastados, prevendo que incomodaria Camus. Era o propósito.

— Se você ficar atrapalhando minha concentração, vou demorar para terminar.

— Você tem noção de que está me trocando por uma máquina?

— Não estou – Camus discordou, relembrando-o, pela décima vez, que tinha surgido um trabalho de última hora. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. – Você não precisa ficar aqui me esperando terminar.

— Se eu não ficar aqui pra lembrar que existe vida no mundo real, aí que você não sai desse negócio mesmo. Ou vai daí pra um livro.

Camus assentiu, impassível, e continuou digitando.

— Agh! Eu estou enchendo seu saco... Briga comigo, Camus!

O som das teclas sendo pressionadas parou. Camus franziu de leve as sobrancelhas para a tela, ficando calado por tempo suficiente para Milo achar que acabaria ignorado. Outra vez.

— Por quê?

— Não sei... – Milo cruzou e descruzou os braços, coçou uma barba imaginária e deu de ombros. – Pelo sexo ardente de reconciliação depois?

— Hum – fez Camus, voltando ao trabalho. – Nós podemos ter _sexo ardente_ sem que precise ser de reconciliação, não acha?

— Agora?

— Não.

O rapaz com a tatuagem de escorpião soltou o suspiro profundo dos eternos sofredores.

— Às vezes – comentou, com ar de reprovação –, você fala igual minha mãe.

Houve um ruído abafado que, se viesse de outra pessoa que não Camus, indicaria um riso sendo reprimido. No entanto, não poderia ter vindo de Camus – ele não sorria com facilidade, que dirá rir. Não obstante, Milo teve a impressão de que, apesar da expressão sisuda usual, os olhos dele brilhavam demais e ficou em dúvida, para garantir.

Pelo visto, Milo teria que usar sua cartada final. Ele se jogou de volta na cadeira, analisando o teto com falso interesse e disse:

— Ah, _mas o Hyoga..._

Abandonando o teclado para vasculhar uma gaveta da escrivaninha, Camus balançou a cabeça, dizendo, não sem certa surpresa:

— Chega a ser fascinante você sempre ter algo para reclamar sobre ele.

— Não tenho culpa se aquele pato bailarino... – Milo interrompeu-se ao notar o caderninho aberto e a caneta que Camus girava entre os dedos. – Ué, o que vai fazer?

— Anotar qual é o impasse, analisá-lo, entender onde é meu erro, onde é seu erro, e descobrir como podemos resolvê-lo.

— Você está sendo muito metódico, Camus...

— Você nega a eficiência do meu método?

Com pesar, Milo admitiu que não. Camus costumava fazer aquilo e funcionava.

— Mas você não é meu psicólogo! Eu sou seu namorado, não seu paciente. _Namorado_. Entende o que isso significa, Camus?

— Na atual conjuntura, reclamação personificada.

— ...

— Presumo que o caso atual tenha relação com o Aiolia, correto?

Uma fagulha de esperança se acendeu no interior de Milo. Camus estava com ciúmes?

— Estou fazendo uma constatação. Suas _ideias tortas_ costumam ter relação com o Aiolia.

— Ah... – Milo desanimou. Ciúmes era um chamariz de brigas tão bom... – Hey, espera aí, como assim?

O rapaz de vibrantes cabelos vermelhos se limitou a bater a caneta algumas vezes no caderninho, indicando que queria uma resposta para a interrogação que havia feito primeiro.

Aí, Milo passou a resmungar palavras ininteligíveis. Sua intenção era comprovar a veracidade daquilo que Aiolia havia dito sobre Camus não participar das brigas, deixando-o discutir sozinho. Explicar isso soava tolo até para si mesmo, mas, como Camus estava esperando, teve que dizer.

Foi quase frustrante ver que Camus não ficou impressionado.

— Se seu objetivo é competir com o Aiolia nesse mérito, não vejo como.

— Não _tem_ como. Conhecendo a calmaria eterna do Mu, o Aiolia será outro que vai brigar sozinho! – concluiu, em tom triunfal.

Camus ficou encarando o namorado, sem entender nada, perguntando-se se teria perdido alguma parte da conversa. Ou se ele teria ingerido alguma substância ilegal.

— Por outro lado... – Milo arregalou os olhos. – Se tem alguém com capacidade para aborrecer até mesmo o Mu, esse alguém é o Aiolia.

Foi aí que Milo surtou, dizendo que não podia permitir que aqueles dois brigassem, uma vez que, se chegassem no nível de Mu se irritar, era porque a coisa estaria feia ao ponto de eles até se separarem.

— E isso afetaria você? – Camus tentava acompanhar o monólogo alheio.

— Lógico! Quem você acha que teria que aguentar o Aiolia daí? Ele anda meio calminho nessas últimas semanas, desde que começou a sair com o Mu e tal. Se eles terminarem, ele vai voltar a ser do jeito que era, se não ficar pior!

Em sua agitação diante daquela perspectiva terrível, Milo saltou da cadeira, pegou o celular e discou enquanto andava em círculos, esperando ser atendido.

O rapaz de vibrantes cabelos vermelhos também se levantou, deu a volta na escrivaninha e tirou o aparelho das mãos de Milo, desligando-o.

— Hey! Eu tenho que mandar o Aiolia não brigar com o Mu!

— Pare e pense: se falar assim, ele pode achar que _há_ motivos para brigar e vai acabar causando alguma confusão.

Devagar, Milo caiu em si e concordou.

Camus escorou-se na mesa, deixando o celular sobre ela, e massageou as têmporas. Por que a maioria das conversas que tinham acabava em _nonsenses_?

— Sei lá... Talvez porque você esteja trocando minha gloriosa companhia pra ficar com essa bagaça aí...

— Eu nã-... – Camus calou-se, desistindo de tentar se explicar, e informou em seguida: – Terminei.

— Opa! – Milo se aproximou tanto e tão rápido que foi parar entre as pernas dele sem que ele piscasse. – Já posso ter meu _sexo ardente sem brigas_?

— Acho que não – ponderou, com uma inflexão de voz que insinuava estar propenso a se deixar convencer.

Antes que Milo pudesse tentar, seu celular tocou, vibrando sobre a mesa. Por reflexo, ele olhou para a tela. Inflamando-se de indignação, afastou-se de Camus com um muxoxo e atendeu a ligação:

— E você insiste que sou eu quem atrapalho! Eu... quê? Sim, eu sei que acabei de te ligar, mas, mesmo assim... Você não estava com o Mu agora, né? Ora... Eu sei por hoje ser domingo e vocês só saírem às sextas, à noite, e aos sábados... Quem você está chamando de _stalker_?! Você me contou isso!

Vendo Milo perder o foco, engajando-se numa conversa absurda com Aiolia, Camus abriu mão de um pouco de toda a sua característica fleuma. Preferindo ser prático, endireitou a coluna, mantendo-se sentado na mesa... e, fitando Milo com seriedade, levou as mãos ao primeiro botão da camisa que vestia.

Foram três botões abertos antes de Milo olhar para ele e captar o que acontecia.

Engoliu seco e se despediu com um _depois a gente se fala_ apressado, tendo a presença de espírito de se lembrar de que se encerrasse a chamada sem falar nada... Aiolia poderia retorná-la.

Sua situação por fim estava melhorando. Não podia desperdiçar um segundo que fosse.

* * *

Havia um rapaz com uma pintinha charmosa tomando chá, um rapaz de apelido duvidoso quase dormindo ao lado dele, um rapaz com uma cicatriz na testa olhando desconfiado para a própria xícara e um rapaz de olhar solene intrigado com todos eles.

Estavam no jardim da casa de Afrodite, para o programa habitual das tardes de sexta, e Shaka ponderava por que tudo tinha mudado tanto. Ele havia iniciado o processo de se conformar com a presença de Máscara da Morte – que tinha o costume de surgir sem ser convidado, pulando o muro –, porém, a ausência de Mu era estranha.

Pensando melhor, estranho mesmo era o rapaz com uma cicatriz na testa estar ali.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Ikki? – interrogou, vendo-o fazer uma careta ao provar do chá. – Achava que você aparecia em algum lugar somente quando seu irmão chamava...

— Posso abrir exceções para seres prepotentes com complexo de Deus, como daquela vez que levei você ao festival de bandas.

Shaka não tinha chamado ninguém. Aquilo só podia ser obra de Afrodite, o que era digno de suspeita, pois ele tinha um interesse ínfimo pelo que não era ele mesmo. Entretanto, questionar as razões de Afrodite para convidar Ikki seria tão inútil quanto questionar as razões dele para ter aceitado o convite. Antevendo que eles não diriam, seu único comentário foi:

— Se é assim, ajoelhe-se e me venere.

— Sonhe.

— Cadê o Mu? – Máscara da Morte cortou em voz alta, tentando se manter acordado.

— Tinha um compromisso agora à tarde – Afrodite comunicou. Viu Shaka vincar o cenho e acrescentou: – Não tem nada a ver com o Aiolia, se é o que está pensando.

— O que tem de errado com o Aiolia? – Ikki perguntou para ninguém em específico, empurrando a xícara para longe. – Acho incrível a habilidade que ele tem de invocar o terror e a admiração aonde quer que vá, sem nem precisar fazer nada.

— Você acha incrível por serem da mesma laia – admoestou o rapaz de olhar solene. – A violência é o último refúgio dos inábeis.

O rapaz com uma cicatriz na testa o fulminou com o olhar.

Observando-os, Afrodite esboçou um sorrisinho maldoso, típico de quando se deleitava com algum divertimento particular, e interrompeu:

— Desista de se preocupar, Shaka. Aiolia e Mu estão naquela fase em que tudo é algodão-doce e flores... – Franziu o nariz levemente arrebitado, aquilo era um tédio. Então, pestanejou, e concluiu com certa animação: – Essa fase persiste há mais de um mês, logo, a qualquer momento virão as discussões inflamadas, as revelações chocantes, as viradas teatrais...

— Esse – Shaka pontuou com severidade – é o problema.

Ele compreendia que discussões e desentendimentos faziam parte de todas as relações, só que, no caso, _aquele rapaz_ poderia partir para a violência física. E não adiantava relembrarem que Aiolia não batia nos amigos porque amizade era diferente de interesse amoroso.

— As pessoas perdem a noção no calor das emoções.

Com preguiça de relembrar aquilo que todos sabiam e haviam dito a Shaka, sobre Mu estar apto a se cuidar sozinho, Afrodite deixou que ele continuasse a falar.

— O que é que o Mu sabe sobre o tal Aiolia? E o que garante que o pouco que descobriu é verdade?

— Aiolia não consegue mentir – Ikki e Afrodite contestaram ao mesmo tempo.

Houve uma troca de olhares carregados com contrariada admiração mútua e suspeita infinita.

O rapaz de olhar solene fez uma pausa, sem querer se convencer por completo. Desgosto à parte, teve que aceitar. Para aqueles dois terem a mesma opinião sobre algo, _tinha_ que ser real.

Por não ser uma pessoa tranquilizadora, Afrodite acrescentou na sequência:

— Não conseguir mentir pode ser ruim. Excesso de sinceridade pode causar grandes estragos...

Máscara da Morte bocejou, deu um tapa no próprio rosto e aproveitou para se intrometer na conversa.

— Não teve nada de _algodão-doce e flores_ quando começamos a sair, _Dita_.

— Hmm... Teve rosas.

— Teve espinhos, _meu bem_ – corrigiu, envolvendo os ombros de Afrodite com um braço. – Até hoje tem.

Afrodite contorceu o rosto em uma expressão que deixava claro tudo o que ele pensava sobre ser chamado de _meu bem_. Todavia, esboçou um sorriso falso e retrucou com uma polidez desdenhosa:

— Você merece cada um, _querido_.

Foi nessa hora que Shaka e Ikki se entreolharam em um acordo tácito de que era melhor saírem, deixando os dois sozinhos.

O rapaz com a pintinha charmosa os observou partir, pensativo. Tão pensativo que não reagiu na hora em que Máscara da Morte afastou-lhe os cabelos ondulados e afundou o rosto na curva entre seu pescoço e ombro, aspirando seu perfume.

— Tem algo errado nessa preocupação do Shaka...

— Vai ver ele é a fim do Mu – o rapaz de apelido duvidoso sugeriu, colocando uma das pernas de Afrodite sobre as suas.

— Não é isso. Ele teria dito ao Mu se... O que está fazendo? – Aborreceu-se ao sentir os dentes dele se afundarem na sua garganta. – Detesto ser marcado.

— Azar o seu... Quero sexo.

A risada de Afrodite preencheu o ar. Com um gesto amplo, ele passou a listar as razões para aquela atividade ser desagradável ao ar livre.

Máscara da Morte – que jamais conseguiria se lembrar de um item que fosse, se lhe perguntassem o que Afrodite tinha dito – levantou-se, puxando-o junto, e saiu arrastando-o para dentro da casa.

Perdendo-se em novos pensamentos, Afrodite não protestou. Duvidava que fosse mera preocupação com o bem-estar físico de Mu, o que Shaka sentia. E se o que o incomodava não era ciúmes, o que seria? O lado emocional?

Era algo bastante tedioso para se preocupar, em sua opinião, já que quebrar a cara e o coração eram consequências naturais na maioria dos envolvimentos amorosos. Não adiantava querer poupar Mu daquilo.

Se fosse para acontecer, aconteceria. E se não fosse para acontecer... bem, de duas, uma: as imensas diferenças os fariam se desgastar em uma relação problemática, ou se complementarem.

De uma forma ou de outra, Afrodite ia querer ver de perto como Shaka reagiria.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Dessa vez eu quis focar um pouco nos demais personagens (só não teve Aiolos e o Clube dos Cinco porque ficaria imenso o capítulo) durante essa passagem de tempo, daí no próximo o foco volta mais para o Aiolia e o Mu :3

Bem, como o Aiolia disse, o nome do cãozinho vem de uma estrela: Hamal é a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Áries, uma gigante alaranjada (por isso o cãozinho é de porte grande com pelagem castanha-alaranjada)... Eu e meus personagens originais... e.e'

Que tal esse capítulo? ^^

Meus leitores são os mais fofos, obrigada pelas reviews: _Menna, Lanny Missmuse, Diana Lua, Chibi Haru-chan17, Orphelin_ e _Svanhild_ S2


	12. Making Memories

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, também não teria a Saori... u.u'

 **N/A:** Obrigada ao _Orphelin_ , meu carneiro-beta, pelas revisões coloridinhas gays -q

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo XII**

 _You know we're having good days  
And we hope they're gonna last  
 _We feel no need to worry  
 **Making Memories - Rush**__

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos vivendo uma situação difícil de definir com um rapaz de olhos azuis-e-verdes.

Talvez, a palavra apropriada fosse _expectativa_.

Ao menos, devia ser por causa dela que o coração de Mu insistia em bater com intensidade apesar de ter saído com Aiolia tantas vezes. Sensações fantásticas surgiam a cada novo encontro, trazendo a certeza de que viriam outras novidades.

Desde o primeiro encontro, eles saíram quase todas as noites de sexta e as tardes e noites de sábado que se seguiram. Acontecia que ao aproximar o momento de se despedirem ao final dos sábados, Mu se surpreendia por ter perdido a noção do tempo em que estava com Aiolia. Algo comum quando estavam conversando, ou quando ele o tocava daquele jeito que deixava evidente que não queria que partisse.

O que também fazia Mu perder a noção do tempo era ser beijado por Aiolia. As mãos dele conseguiam fazer com que desejasse continuar a semana inteira com ele; que não tivesse que se separar dos braços, da boca e das risadas dele.

Quantas vezes haviam se encontrado? O rapaz de cabelos compridos tinha perdido as contas. Não que ele estivesse preocupado em contar. Estava interessado nas sensações, memórias e laços que eram criados e fortalecidos nessas ocasiões.

— Vai sair fumaça da sua cabeça...

O gracejo fez os longos cílios de Mu pestanejarem. Sua nuca estava apoiada no ombro de Aiolia e as costas no tórax forte dele. Se seu corpo não estava cem por cento confortável no espaço entre as pernas de Aiolia era por causa da pressão que sentia na parte baixa de suas costas...

— Tem horas que você fica tão pensativo... – Aiolia tocou a têmpora de Mu com os lábios. Os dedos acariciando, de leve, a lateral da cintura dele, por baixo da camiseta. – Desencana.

Mu teve que rir.

— Você, por acaso, sabe no que estou pensando?

— Em mim, espero...

Concordando, Mu explicou que estava relembrando alguns dos encontros que tiveram.

Houve aquele em que Aiolia o levou a uma espécie de bar em que duas bandas _cover_ se apresentavam. E lá – sentados à uma mesa em um canto perto da parede, com Milo e Camus em uma mesa próxima e Aiolos e seu _Clube dos Cinco_ ocupando outras duas –, Aiolia passou a maior parte da noite se aproveitando da penumbra do local e da relativa proteção da própria mesa para bolinar as costas e as coxas de Mu, ignorando seus protestos abafados. Mesmo reclamando que Aiolia era cruel por fazer aquelas coisas em local público, Mu não se importou ao saírem do lugar e ficarem sozinhos no carro, onde tiveram uma longa e animada sessão de _amassos_.

Houve aquela outra vez em que foram caminhar na praia à noite, quando o clima primaveril abandonou os ventos do inverno e esquentou, e Mu teve a sensação de serem os únicos no mundo ao se beijarem e se tocarem sob a vastidão do céu repleto de estrelas.

Houve, ainda, aquela reunião divertida que Aldebaran promoveu na casa dele. Foi nela que Mu se tornou amigo do anfitrião, tendo Aiolia e Máscara da Morte trocando insultos e ameaçando cair na porrada aos fundos. Inclusive, foi nela que – após Aiolos dar uma bronca nos dois briguentos, usando sua entonação de comando para fazer com que se afastassem – Mu se viu balançando em uma rede enorme junto com Aiolia, rindo conforme ele sussurrava bobagens na tentativa de convencê-lo a _darem uma passadinha no banheiro_.

Ademais, houve as várias vezes em que saíram para comer e as tantas outras em que pediram _delivery_. Raros eram os encontros que resultavam em _pegação_ , sendo que, em metade deles, eram interrompidos. Sobretudo por Milo.

Não que, em contrapartida, Aiolia não vivesse interrompendo Milo. Dizia que era a sina deles, esse ciclo de sabotagens. Falando nisso, elas eram tão frequentes que Camus foi outra amizade que Mu fez, visto que conversar era o melhor que podiam fazer à medida que seus respectivos parceiros se engajavam em discussões sem sentido.

Mu não poderia esquecer que houve aquele encontro que quase teve que ser adiado da tarde para a noite, porque Shion o incumbiu de fazer algumas compras de última hora. Para sua completa satisfação, Aiolia se dispôs a acompanhá-lo, o que transformou uma simples ida ao supermercado em algo extraordinário... mesmo que tivessem cruzado com Kanon por lá e ele tivesse ficado zombando que os dois _pareciam recém-casados fazendo compras_.

E depararem-se com Marin, no estacionamento, não os afetou. O rapaz de cabelos compridos não tinha nada contra a moça, ela era educada e nunca fazia nem dizia algo que evidenciasse interesse em Aiolia. Entretanto, a ternura sempre estava clara no olhar dela.

Se Aiolia percebia – e um leonino perceberia ser o centro da atenção – não demonstrava. Tratava a ruiva como uma boa amiga. Assim, por mais que ficasse meio intrigado pelo que poderia ter acontecido entre eles, Mu não tinha a menor intenção de interrogar Aiolia sobre os casos passados dele.

Preferiu voltar para casa e preparar o jantar com ele – quer dizer, cozinhar e vê-lo fazer bagunça na cozinha.

E houve os raríssimos encontros não-programados. Aqueles que aconteceram no meio da semana enquanto estavam ocupados com seus próprios compromissos e, de repente, esbarravam-se atravessando uma rua; entrando ou saindo de algum estabelecimento; e – com _muita_ sorte – até no metrô.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos adorava essas situações inesperadas. Eram uma sobredose de energia para passar o restante da semana até saírem de novo. E, pela expressão que Aiolia fazia, dava para ver que ele sentia o mesmo.

— Hmm... – fez Mu, sentindo aqueles dedos frios e um pouco ásperos subirem por seu abdômen. – Foi em um desses encontros inusitados que descobri que estudamos na mesma universidade, ainda que em prédios diferentes e tão distantes que, não é à toa, nunca nos esbarramos lá. Foi estranho por estarmos saindo há umas três semanas e não sabermos disso.

— Foi estranho por termos nossa primeira _DR_ por causa disso, isto sim... – Aiolia rebateu, voltando a descer os dedos.

— _DR_? Ah... Você considerou aquilo uma _discussão de relacionamento_? Eu só inquiri se você se lembrava da conversa que tivemos na primeira vez que fui até sua casa... Sobre eu querer saber mais sobre você...

— É, daí eu disse que sim e você reclamou que não estávamos progredindo nesse quesito...

— Eu não _reclamei_... – Mu entrelaçou a mão na dele, interrompendo o _passeio_ em sua pele para não perder o fio da meada. – Especulei que a maioria das nossas conversas não girava em torno de nossas intimidades.

O rapaz de olhos azuis que tendiam ao verde franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

— Estamos tendo uma _DR_ sobre a _DR_?

— Quê? Não! – negou Mu, rindo. – Eu gosto das nossas conversas espontâneas sobre qualquer coisa... tanto quanto gosto de saber sobre você. Era o que eu estava tentando dizer daquela vez.

— Bom, você pode me perguntar o que quiser.

— O mesmo vale para você.

— Se é assim... Você continua se sentindo bem comigo como revelou naquela mesma conversa pré-brigadeiro?

— Logo, fará dois meses que estamos saindo... O que você acha?

— Acho que quero ouvir sua resposta.

Mu sorriu, ciente de que responder aquilo equivaleria a adular o ego dele. Não obstante, concluiu que ele merecia ouvir.

— Você me faz muito, _muito_ bem.

Era verdade. Tudo lhe fazia bem; dos beijos suaves aos instantes em que Aiolia lhe fazia estremecer, passando por aqueles momentos em que apenas ficavam em um silêncio confortável. Não precisavam preenchê-lo com palavras para se entenderem.

Não tinham que se esforçar para ficarem bem.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos caminhando ao lado de um rapaz de olhar solene, ambos indo para a casa de um rapaz com uma pintinha charmosa no rosto.

Era sexta-feira e Mu estava tentando convencer Shaka a ir para sua casa após o chá habitual. Apesar de Shaka não andar tecendo comentários negativos sobre Aiolia, era quase impossível fazer os dois interagirem. Nas poucas vezes que conseguiu, _rolaram altas patadas_. Mu achava uma pena que seu melhor amigo e seu, ehrm, _ficante_ não se entendessem.

— Mu, não adianta. A cada vez que eu o vejo, fica mais claro o quanto ele é... inadequado.

— Porque você vai com esse pensamento fechado e fica procurando confirmações. Em reflexo, ele desgosta de você e dá continuidade a esse círculo vicioso.

A última parte era uma suposição. Mu acreditava que a recíproca de Aiolia era puro reflexo, mas não tinha sondado. Em todo caso, conhecia Shaka. Não adiantava discorrer sobre as qualidades de Aiolia, ou insistir que estava confortável com ele. Shaka precisava comprovar por conta própria. O problema era que, se ele não abrisse a mente e desse a si mesmo uma oportunidade de conhecer Aiolia sem pré-conceitos, seria impossível.

Tinham acabado de chegar à casa de Afrodite. Parados diante do portão, o rapaz de olhar solene estava prestes a esclarecer que começava a aceitar que era improvável que aquele rapaz fosse agredir Mu, o que não significava que o aprovava, quando foram interrompidos por uma voz masculina chamando:

— Mu? Ora, é você! Continua igual.

— Oh – fez Mu, reconhecendo o rapaz que vinha em sua direção. – Myu? Há quanto tempo...

Myu esboçou um sorriso para ele e inclinou a cabeça para Shaka, com educação.

— É, acabei sumindo. Demorei para digerir o que você me falou na última vez que nos vimos.

— Hum. – O rapaz de cabelos compridos comprimiu os lábios, sem ter o que dizer diante da simplicidade com que Myu trazia o assunto à tona cerca de um ano depois.

— Eu queria entender o que havia de errado comigo – Myu prosseguiu, em um tom cortês. – Hoje, cheguei à conclusão de que você prefere os tipos _rudes_ , não é?

Os olhos verdes de Mu se arregalaram.

— Ah, eu vi você por aí com aquele rapaz _famoso_ algumas vezes...

Estranho, Mu pensou. Myu não soava ressentido, amargurado, tampouco inconformado. O rapaz de cabelos compridos não achava que devia qualquer coisa a ele, nem se explicar sobre Aiolia. Todavia, ficou curioso. Por que Myu estaria falando aquelas coisas?

O sorriso de Myu foi amplo ao estender a mão na direção de Mu e dizer:

— Eu queria que você soubesse que...

— O Aiolia vai quebrar seu braço se encostar nele – Ikki alertou, do lado de dentro do portão da casa de Afrodite, sem se importar em interromper. – No mínimo.

Shaka e Myu, que estavam virados de frente para o portão, não se surpreenderam com Ikki. Mu, que estava de costas e, portanto, não o viu se aproximar, o encarou com espanto – pela aparição imprevista e pelo que falou.

Sorrindo, Myu abaixou a mão e deu um longo olhar curioso para o rapaz com a cicatriz na testa. Ou, talvez, estivesse olhando além de Ikki, admirando as borboletas no jardim de Afrodite – até onde Mu lembrava, ele estudava esse tipo de inseto.

— Seria uma situação desagradável – constatou Myu, por fim. – Nos vemos por aí, Mu...

Com um menear de cabeça à guisa de despedida, ele saiu caminhando para longe dos três.

— Entrem logo! – demandou Ikki, abrindo o portão para eles antes de voltar para dentro do jardim. – Afrodite e Máscara da Morte não param de trocar farpas, um saco.

Shaka não retrucou. Sua atenção estava em Mu e seu pensamento em Myu.

— É um rapaz educado e correto, diferente de _certas pessoas_.

— Ahn, por _certas pessoas_ você está se referindo ao Ikki ou ao Aiolia? – perguntou Mu, confuso, olhando de Shaka para o caminho que Myu havia tomado.

O rapaz de olhar solene deu de ombros. Aqueles dois eram farinha do mesmo saco.

— Educado, ele é. Nós saímos duas vezes, Shaka. Sendo que a segunda foi mais para confirmar o que eu tinha percebido na primeira, que não daria certo, e colocar um ponto decisivo.

— Lamentável. Vocês combinariam...

— _Shaka_...

— Não é você quem decide.

Foi por um triz que Mu não deu um pulo assustado ao ouvir a voz de Aiolia, tão fria e baixa que mal reconheceu. Ele tinha acabado de sair pelo portão.

— Você precisa reconhecer que fica devendo em termos de comportamento... – Shaka implicou, sem o menor desconforto.

— O que faz aqui? – Mu questionou, rápido, evitando que aqueles dois iniciassem uma discussão. O fato de que iriam se encontrar naquela noite não o impediu de sorrir. Era sempre uma alegria vê-lo.

Aiolia parou de lançar seu olhar feroz para Shaka, recuperou a compostura e se voltou para Mu, esboçando um sorriso mínimo:

— Passei pra entregar um negócio ao Ikki, já estou indo. – Deu um tapinha no ombro dele. – Até a noite.

Trocou um olhar aborrecido com Shaka e foi embora.

Foi embora! Sem olhar direito para Mu, sem calor na voz, sem nada fora aquele esboço de sorriso... O rapaz de cabelos compridos ficou observando Aiolia se afastar, chocado e sem compreender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele costumava se mostrar tão animado ao se esbarrarem por aí... Os olhos verdes-ou-azuis brilhavam e o sorriso era imenso...

Estava habituado a ter Aiolia lhe causando sensações novas, mas, daquela vez, não foi uma agradável. Mu ficou se sentindo estranho... se sentindo muito... muito...

— Por que continuam parados aí? – Afrodite quis saber, aparecendo ao portão.

— O tolo do Aiolia ficou enciumado e acabou não sendo _caloroso_ com o Mu – respondeu Shaka, encarando o amigo. – Não fique tão chateado por tolices.

Chateado? Era assim que estava se sentindo?

— Obrigado por resumir meus sentimentos – proferiu Mu, pestanejando e voltando a si. Antes que Shaka replicasse, continuou: – Não, sério! Eu não estava entendendo... O Aiolia estava aí desde o início?

— Na casa do Afrodite, sim. Porém, ele apareceu no jardim depois do Ikki. Ou seja, não viu nem ouviu sua conversa com o Myu. A nossa conversa agora, sim, ele ouviu.

Ah, então não era para Ikki, ou para as borboletas, que Myu tinha olhado com tanta curiosidade... Não era à toa que havia se retirado tão rápido...

O rapaz com a pintinha charmosa revirou os olhos, fazendo um gesto amplo para que entrassem de vez.

Conforme caminhavam, a feição de Mu se tornou preocupada, o que não passou despercebido a Shaka:

— Ele te chateia e é você quem fica preocupado com ele?

— Sim. Se eu fiquei chateado, imagina ele. Eu não ficaria feliz se me deparasse com o Milo dizendo ao Aiolia que era uma pena que ele não estivesse com outra pessoa em vez de mim. Pior! Uma pessoa que eu tivesse acabado de ver falando com ele...

Shaka trocou um olhar com Afrodite, que piscou e pensou alto:

— Eis que a trama se complica...?

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos descontente por ter sido cumprimentado com um mero selinho, um rapaz de olhos meio azuis e meio verdes olhando ao redor e um cachorrinho peludíssimo saltitando ao redor deles.

— E aí, Hamal! – Aiolia mexeu com o filhote que parecia cada vez maior. – Seus outros donos estão em casa?

— Eles saíram. Shion resolveu jantar fora para celebrar os quatro meses de casamento – Mu informou, de braços cruzados, apoiando-se na porta que acabara de fechar. – Vão demorar. Pode vir aqui para me cumprimentar direito.

Aiolia, que estava se inclinando para brincar com Hamal, arqueou as sobrancelhas diante daquelas palavras, tão impressionado que se endireitou e foi até Mu sem dizer uma palavra.

— Olha, sei que você não gostou do que aconteceu à tarde... – observou Mu, entendendo pelo silêncio que ele continuava chateado. – Sinto muito por... _Céus!_

Em um segundo, Aiolia havia segurado os quadris de Mu, puxando-o para si e para cima com força, levantando-o do chão. Mal deu para Mu registrar o movimento. O beijo vigoroso com sabor de menta que ganhou na sequência o distraiu.

Hamal latiu ao redor deles, pulando nas pernas de ambos.

— Ah! – exclamou Mu, sorrindo e pressionando o indicador na bochecha de Aiolia. – Esta, sim, é a pessoa vivaz que conheço. Fiquei preocupado, sabia?

— Ficou? Foi mal. Eu estava meio contrariado por ter que desviar meu caminho, já que o Ikki estava na casa do Afrodite. Nem imaginava que eles andavam próximos... Daí, pra piorar, veio aquele loiro entojado, que você chama de amigo, me aborrecer... Fui grosseiro com você?

— Não. A falta de vivacidade que me causou estranheza. Não ficou aborrecido por causa do Myu?

— Huh, era o sujeito que estava falando com vocês?

— Uhum...

— Ele chegou a tocar em você? Não deu pra ver.

— Não, não. Somente conversamos. E eu não teria deixado ele tocar em mim nem se o Ikki não tivesse aparecido. O Shaka supôs que você tinha ficado enciumado...

— Talvez. Não sei. Por algum motivo, meu cérebro não consegue processar que você saiu com aquele cara. Dá pra ver o motivo de não ter dado certo, quer dizer, vocês são tão... sei lá... nada a ver! Seu amigo é doido por achar o contrário. A aparência dele é... e a sua é... e, ew, esquisito! – Balançou a cabeça em uma negativa enfática. – Não, não, _não_!

— Ahn... Não estou entendendo seu ponto... e acho melhor nem tentar... – decidiu Mu, fitando-o com os olhos semicerrados. – Se você não ficou aborrecido, menos mal.

— Bom... – disse Aiolia, observando Hamal dar algumas voltas, deitar-se no chão e dormir. – Não vou dizer que não tive ganas de esfregar a cara do sujeito no concreto... de esmagar o infeliz inteiro até que ficasse parecendo uma massa disforme e gosmenta no chão...

— ...

— Se bem que tenho essa vontade com meio mundo de gente que fica te olhando...

— Aiolia... Eu chamo a atenção das pessoas pelo meu aspecto exótico, não porque elas querem me _pegar_.

— Quanta inocência...

— Ora, como se você não causasse um efeito igual por aí... E não adianta dizer que é por causa da sua _fama_... Sei que não é.

— Hah! Somos demais, hein?

Tamanho orgulho fez o rapaz de cabelos compridos revirar os olhos.

— O importante é que não precisaria _esmagar_ ninguém...

— Eu percebi que era besteira. Não importa se o loiro acha que aquele cara é _correto_ pra você. Afinal, você prefere sair comigo.

— Exato – Mu confirmou, acariciando-o sob o queixo como se ele fosse um gatinho.

O carinho rendeu um sorriso distraído. O rapaz de olhos verdes que talvez fossem azuis estava empolgado com a própria conclusão.

— Eu sou o premiado pra ter acesso à _flor da sua virgindade_!

Com essa, Mu deixou escapar um gemido de puro horror.

— Chame desse jeito de novo e vou mudar de ideia... – avisou, indo para o quarto em passos largos.

— Ué, é verdade! – Aiolia riu, seguindo-o. – Eu sou o escolhido! Tipo o Harry Potter no... ou, melhor, quero colocar _o basilisco_ na sua _câmara secreta_!

— Aff, saia daqui! – mandou Mu, tentando fechar a porta do quarto na cara dele.

— Qual é, acabei de chegar – protestou, forçando a porta até que Mu desistisse de fechá-la. – Estou pensando em comprar fogos de artifício pra comemorar o dia que você me deixar reclamar meu _prêmio_ , o que acha?

O rapaz de cabelos compridos acendeu a luz e se jogou na cama de barriga para cima, cobrindo o rosto com um travesseiro e resmungando palavras ininteligíveis.

Lembrando-se de que Hamal poderia entrar no quarto, se deixassem a porta aberta, Aiolia a fechou antes de se sentar na cama.

— Hey... – Cutucou as costelas de Mu. – Você sabe que estou brincando. Não tenho pressa.

— Você não tem pressa? – Ergueu o travesseiro para encará-lo com suspeitas. – _Você_?

— Poxa, assim você me ofende. Fico ansioso pra caramba, é lógico, mas não tenho pressa. As coisas que fazemos... nas pouquíssimas vezes em que não somos interrompidos... são o máximo. Digamos que não tenho reclamações a fazer pela demora do _prato principal_. Os _aperitivos_ são deliciosos...

— Seu raciocínio metafórico é terrível... – Mu voltou a cobrir o rosto com o travesseiro.

Aiolia levantou a camiseta dele, pressionou a boca aberta sobre aquele abdômen pálido e assoprou com força, produzindo um ruído deselegante e uma sensação de cócegas que arrancou uma risada abafada de Mu.

No entanto, o travesseiro continuou firme no lugar.

— Não é só por causa de sexo que eu fico com você, Mu.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos já desconfiava daquilo. Aiolia jamais havia lhe apressado nem pressionado para que avançassem. Contudo, ele não tinha confirmado com palavras, de modo que ouvi-lo fez uma onda de satisfação preencher seu peito.

— Eu quero você de todos os meios possíveis, não tenha dúvidas, mas você precisa estar pronto.

Mu descobriu o rosto e ficou olhando para ele com atenção.

— Eu estou pronto... – contestou em voz baixa, sentando-se. – Eu venho te dizendo isso há um tempinho. Você não acredita e tem a audácia de ficar me zoando...

— Seu corpo me diz outra coisa. Você pode não perceber, mas se retrai e fica todo tenso quando eu aproximo os dedos do, ehrm, _prêmio_. Eu não consegui fazer você relaxar o suficiente pra irmos em frente. Se você não estiver _preparado_ , acho que vai doer bastante.

— Oh... – Mu mordeu o lábio inferior, admirado por Aiolia estar tão atento àqueles detalhes. – Eu quero, de verdade, é que... – Gesticulou, indicando o baixo-ventre dele. – Olhar para _ele_ me faz sentir dor por antecipação...

Aiolia mirou o botão das próprias calças jeans, como se enxergasse através delas, pensando se deveria se sentir ofendido ou lisonjeado com aquela análise.

— Eu não preciso ser o causador de uma experiência traumática ou perturbadora na sua vida... Já me basta... – Aiolia se interrompeu, bagunçando os cabelos. – Enfim! Temos que resolver isso aí.

Mu concordou, imaginando o que ele pretendia dizer. Não quis especular. Preferiu fazer um novo carinho sob o queixo dele e indagar:

— E o que você sugere?

— Hmm, pra começar, se quiser que eu pare... você sabe que é só pedir, né? Seu amigo pode duvidar, mas eu não machucaria você de propósito.

— Eu sei. – Mu sorriu, direcionando o carinho para os cabelos na nuca dele. Lembrou que Aiolia tinha ficado à par das dúvidas de Shaka graças a Máscara da Morte. – Manterei isso em mente.

— Ótimo! Confiar em mim é meio caminho andado pra relaxar. O resto vai depender das minhas habilidades... – anunciou, enganchando os dedos na barra da camiseta de Mu a fim de tirá-la. – Tenho um plano tão perfeito que, no meu aniversário, até faremos sexo selvagem! Vai ser seu presente pra mim.

— Minha preocupação acaba de aumentar... – sussurrou Mu, arregalando os olhos, deixando-se despir.

— Vamos praticar... – explanou, empurrando-o devagar para que voltasse a deitar. – Temos uns três meses pela frente, vai dar certo.

— Espero que sim... – Mu ergueu o tronco o suficiente para que, esticando o braço, pudesse alcançar o interruptor na parede e apagar a luz.

— Hey!

— É o seu castigo por ter me deixado preocupado.

— Ahh... Você socializa com um _ex_ e eu que sou castigado?

— Ele não chegou a ser _alguma coisa_ para ser considerado um _ex_ hoje. – Apontou para a janela aberta. – E nem está _tão_ escuro assim...

A lua minguante proporcionava uma certa iluminação natural que não ajudava direito, mas era melhor do que a escuridão plena.

— Okay – Aiolia se conformou, inclinando-se sobre ele. – Prepare-se! Não enfrentarei esse castigo sozinho...

Por não ser uma pessoa _tão_ visual quanto Aiolia, o rapaz de cabelos compridos não se incomodava com o escuro. Aliás, sabia que nem Aiolia se importava com a falta de luz no calor da excitação. Os outros sentidos compensavam com alta eficiência a visão prejudicada.

E assim foi.

Primeiro o olfato, captando aquele perfume ensolarado quando Aiolia aproximou o rosto do seu. O paladar identificou o que restava do gosto de menta quando ele apartou seus lábios com a língua e o beijou devagar. O tato lhe deu a textura fria e um pouco áspera das mãos de Aiolia subindo por seu abdômen, tal como a textura macia das costas dele ao subir as próprias mãos por debaixo da camiseta que ele vestia. A audição deu a Mu os próprios suspiros misturados com o som dos beijos que Aiolia passou a estalar em sua garganta antes de resolver mordiscá-la... e tudo virar uma confusão sensorial que fez seu corpo inteiro responder em prazer.

Era incrível, melhor do que incrível. Lá se foi a noção de tempo. A pulsação acelerou e Mu suspirou, arrepios percorrendo sua espinha dorsal.

Pretendia livrá-lo daquela camiseta que atrapalhava o contato entre suas peles, mas mal iniciou a manobra de tirá-la e Aiolia o impediu. Ele segurou seus pulsos na altura de sua cabeça de forma que, não bastasse não poder arrancar a veste incômoda, sequer podia tocar nele!

— _Whoa_... – fez Aiolia, interrompendo os balbucios de protesto e as tentativas de escapar que se seguiram ao seu ato. – E eu jurando que você tinha paciência...

— Puxa, eu quero... – Tentou livrar os braços, de novo, para mostrar o que queria fazer.

Foi inútil. O rapaz de olhos verdes que pareciam azuis o segurou com firmeza, deixando escapar uma risada extasiada e insolente.

— _Tsc, tsc_... Você é paciente nas horas erradas... – Afagou os pulsos dele, tentando reconfortá-lo sem soltá-lo. – Eu vou permanecer vestido... Não vou nem abrir as calças...

Mu fez uma pausa e, em seguida, arfou, espantado.

— _O quê?!_ Ahn... sem ofensas, mas... não acredito que você vá conse-...

Aiolia o interrompeu com uma nova risada.

— Não me subestime... Se você não me tocar, eu aposto que consigo... – Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço de Mu, contornando a clavícula e alcançando o tórax dele, parando sobre o coração. – Confie em mim...

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu confio, vem cá! *desvia das pedras*

Bem, o que vocês acharam desse capítulo? ^^ Esse foi mais focado em como anda a relação deles, mas no próximo teremos Shion, Aiolos, _Clube dos Cinco_ (vulgo "harém") e... :x

Obrigada pelas reviews: _Lanny Missmuse, Diana Lua, Orphelin, Chibi Haru-chan17_ e _Svanhild_ S2


	13. Givin' A Little Bit More

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, seria _boys love_ e não _shounen..._ :~

 **N/A:** Gente, cuidado com quem passa atrás de vocês enquanto estiverem lendo... já começa ~um pouco picante~ e tal... -q

Agradeço ao _Orphelin_ , o carneiro-beta, pelas revisões³³³

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 _I've never done that before  
I'm always givin' a little more  
 _When I'm with you  
 **Givin' A Little Bit More - ABBA**__

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos inconformado porque um rapaz de olhos azuis que talvez fossem verdes estava prendendo seus pulsos com as mãos, impedindo-o de tocá-lo.

Para _piorar_ , Aiolia alternava beijos suaves, mas intensos, por sua boca, bochechas e garganta. Seu desejo e excitação se misturavam aos dele com perfeição.

— Lembre-se do que eu falei... – Aiolia ronronou no ouvido de Mu, próximo aos brincos. – Confie em mim... e não me toque...

E o soltou.

O impulso inicial de Mu foi o de alcançá-lo. Teve que reunir uma força de vontade gigantesca para cerrar os punhos e mantê-los parados acima da cabeça.

— Continue assim, Mu...

Dava para discernir o riso no timbre dele.

E, durante o tempo que se seguiu, os lábios, a língua e os dedos de Aiolia não pararam de provocar o autocontrole de Mu. Causavam-lhe uma ansiedade crescente. Sobretudo, ao se combinarem para brincar com seus mamilos, naquelas carícias certeiras que lhe arrancavam sons constrangedores. Para não falar naquele _piercing_ gelado em contato com sua pele tão quente.

A frequência cardíaca de Mu perdeu o ritmo quando Aiolia passou a mordiscá-lo, uma das mãos descendo pela lateral de sua cintura até parar no cós de suas calças.

Botão e zíper foram abertos. Aiolia ergueu-se para tirar os jeans pelas pernas de Mu, que, ocupado em tentar recuperar o fôlego, mal percebeu que seus sapatos foram atirados juntos para longe.

— Quase lá... – Aiolia murmurou, brincando com o elástico que circundava aqueles quadris estreitos, estalando-o de leve.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos mordeu o lábio inferior, suor despontando em suas têmporas. Aiolia tinha a maior paciência do mundo para provocá-lo. Era inacreditável! Os dedos frios e um pouco ásperos abandonaram o algodão e se moveram para a parte interna de sua coxa, fazendo um arrepio intenso estremecer seu corpo.

— Tenha calma, Mu... – pediu Aiolia, beijando um ponto acima do umbigo dele.

— _Calma?!_ – proferiu em voz alta, fazendo-o rir. A respiração, quente e irregular, de Aiolia sobre sua pele aumentava seu prazer. E, com as carícias na coxa, tinha a convicção de que cairia se não estivesse deitado. – Ninguém nunca... me disse para... ter calma...

Era um absurdo ter que ouvir aquilo logo da única pessoa que conhecia que era tudo, menos calma.

— Eu não pareço calmo pra você? – Ele beijou, dessa vez, uma parte abaixo do umbigo de Mu.

E continuou descendo. Céus, continuou descendo! Não era como se Mu nunca tivesse imaginado que aquilo aconteceria. Só que eles jamais haviam chegado nem perto. Ele gemeu, os dedos se enterrando no travesseiro para se impedir de tocar Aiolia, ou de arrancar aquele tecido incômodo que restava entre eles.

Afinal, sabia que Aiolia não permitiria – ele não pararia com as provocações tão cedo. Mu podia sentir os dedos dele resvalarem por sua virilha… tão próximo… mas não o suficiente.

Aiolia não demorou a subir a boca de volta para seu abdômen, percorrendo seu tórax, detendo-se em seus mamilos para extrair gemidos embaraçosos, até parar de vez sobre os seus lábios.

— Aiolia...

Tudo era _tão_ incrível. E, por consequência, _tão_ intenso que Mu ficava atordoado. Era difícil se acostumar com a intensidade que sentia ao ser tocado por Aiolia. Chegava a ser assustador perceber o quanto estava sendo ardente.

— Assim mesmo... – Aiolia sussurrou contra os lábios dele. – Quero te ouvir dizer só o meu nome, ok?

O rapaz de cabelos compridos entreabriu os lábios para fazer alguma observação – _você é tão leonino!_ –, porém, Aiolia alcançou sua língua com a dele, e acabou esquecendo.

Em instantes, estava nu. Ao mesmo tempo em que era constrangedor estar desse jeito, enquanto Aiolia não havia tirado nada do que vestia, havia algo de excitante no modo como sabia e sentia que ele o olhava sob a fraca iluminação proporcionada pela lua.

Aiolia apartou as pernas de Mu para que pudesse ajeitar seu corpo sobre o dele. Ambos ofegando pelo atrito entre seus baixos-ventres.

Foi aí que as mãos de Mu se moveram por conta própria, puxando Aiolia pela nuca para que pudesse beijá-lo. Ele riu, satisfeito com sua impaciência, e afastou suas mãos.

— Ahh, Aiolia... – protestou.

— Isso, meu nome acompanhado de gemidos é ainda melhor...

De vingança, Mu ergueu os quadris contra os dele, fazendo-o trincar os dentes e beliscar sua coxa em repreensão.

Ao menos, Aiolia deu o beijo que ele queria. Um beijo que se estendeu pelo trajeto que criou da boca ao umbigo de Mu, circundando-o com a língua, sempre acariciando a parte interna das coxas dele. Levantou uma delas e substituiu o toque dos dedos pelo dos lábios.

Soou alto o gemido que Mu soltou ao levar uma chupada que prometia um hematoma enorme naquela parte de sua pele. Foi um gemido de contentamento, e não de dor, que se transformou em vários outros sons de deleite na primeira vez que a língua de Aiolia o tocou no ponto mais sensível de seu corpo.

Era uma pressão quente que ele movia ora devagar, ora com agilidade, causando um prazer indescritível e bem capaz de levar Mu à perda total de sua sanidade, como tudo o que Aiolia estava fazendo.

Daí em diante, Mu se encontrou reduzido a gemidos e suspiros. Reduzido a querer mais devido à sensação que surgia entre suas pernas e dominava seu abdômen e suas coxas, espalhando-se pelo resto de seu corpo. Não tinha um adjetivo que definisse aquilo. Ele ofegava e queria mais, muito mais...

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos exausto e um rapaz de olhos verdes que pareciam azuis curioso.

Sem precisar conferir, Mu tinha certeza que suas faces úmidas de suor estavam avermelhadas. Seu lábio inferior estava inchado pelas incontáveis mordidas que deu nele. Seu coração não recuperara o ritmo normal. A respiração ofegante fazia seu abdômen se mover com rapidez. E ele não conseguia pensar com clareza.

— Isso foi... – balbuciou, sem nem saber o que pretendia dizer.

— Arrebatador? Sublime? O suprassumo do extraordinário?

Mu soltou uma risada sem fôlego, virando-se com languidez porque, por algum motivo, Aiolia tinha se sentado no chão, ao lado da cabeceira da cama – o queixo apoiado no colchão.

— Sim... – concordou, sem conseguir visualizar, mas imaginando com facilidade, o sorriso orgulhoso de Aiolia. Encostou as pontas dos dedos no rosto dele, acariciando a bochecha macia.

— É? Que máximo! – congratulou-se Aiolia, espalmando as mãos no colchão. – Eu nunca tinha feito isso...

O rapaz de cabelos compridos pestanejou. E, em seguida, pestanejou de novo.

— Huh? Você está dizendo que nunca...?

— Com caras, não. Minha curiosidade nunca chegou tão longe.

Não foi de imediato que Mu realizou aquelas palavras. Curiosidade...?

— É, e não achei tão difícil. O esquema foi fazer o que eu gosto de receber. Funcionou, hah!

Apesar de não ter nenhuma experiência anterior no assunto para poder comparar, na sincera opinião de Mu, tinha sido a melhor coisa que Aiolia lhe proporcionara até então. Portanto, deixou que o ego leonino dele inflasse até a estratosfera e sentou-se na cama.

— É desconcertante ser a única pessoa no quarto com nada além dos cabelos para se cobrir... Já posso tocar em você?

— Lógico! – Levantou-se do chão em um pulo e se inclinou sobre Mu com tamanha impetuosidade que o fez cair deitado.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos o empurrou com suavidade para o lado, deitando-se parcialmente sobre ele.

— Quer dizer que não foi tão difícil?

— Não, mas admito que fiquei meio atrapalhado em alguns momentos.

— Nem percebi... – confessou Mu, admirado por ter ficado tão absorto. – Hmm... Posso fazer? Creio que compreendi como...

— Aww, você é tão sexy! – O rapaz de olhos azuis-e-verdes arrepiou-se. – Você pode tudo, Mu!

— Exceto te tocar, quando você decide que não devo... – ressaltou, os dedos explorando o torso dele, por cima da camiseta.

— Ahh, você ficou tão entretido que, dessa vez, meus dedos nem te fizeram se retrair, todo tenso... Tivemos um grande progresso. Acho que valeu a pena, né?

— Valeu. Não que eu não devesse deixar você assim... – Pressionou a mão contra o zíper dos jeans dele, fazendo-o estremecer.

— Seria maldade... – Aiolia sussurrou entredentes, receptivo ao aperto. – Ah, mas, ahn, você não precisa fazer o que eu fiz, se não quiser, viu? Eu...

— Se eu não quisesse... – Mu mordiscou o queixo dele. – Não teria perguntado...

E a única razão para perguntar, em vez de fazer o que queria direto, era saber que Aiolia gostaria de ouvi-lo pedir por aquilo. Teve a impressão de que estava deixando escapar alguma coisa, entretanto, não tinha condições de analisar nada àquela altura.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos sendo recebido por um rapaz com uma bandana vermelha enquanto três gatos de raça indefinida encontravam-se pela sala da casa.

— Sente-se, Mu – Aiolos sugeriu, sentando-se em um sofá e gesticulando para que ele o acompanhasse. – Ou pode ir direto para a cozinha, se preferir. Meu irmão está fazendo brigadeiro com Pandora e Hilda. Ele disse que você estava chegando, mas elas ficaram insistindo...

— Vou aguardar por aqui, obrigado. – Mu sorriu, acomodando-se na poltrona.

Neil Peart, o maior dos gatos, correu para se enroscar nos tornozelos dele. O pequeno Keith Moon preferiu subir no colo de Aiolos. Ginger Baker, por sua vez, continuou esparramado no chão como um tapete de pelos alaranjados, limitando-se a dar uma olhada desinteressada em ambos.

— Se eu pudesse, te mostraria fotos do meu irmão na infância. Ele era uma coisinha fofa e mordível! – contou Aiolos, os olhos brilhando.

— Oh, eu gostaria de ver. O que te impede?

— Ele ia querer arrancar meu couro... e basta o Shura querendo isso.

Reconhecendo que o argumento era válido, Mu observou o semblante frustrado do rapaz com a bandana vermelha. Por ser raro conversarem sem que aparecesse alguém querendo a atenção dele, não tinha se tornado tão amigo de Aiolos quanto de Aldebaran e Camus. No entanto, ponderou que tinham proximidade para perguntar se o aborrecimento de Shura ainda era por causa daquela história de _harém_.

— É! Dá para acreditar? Como se fosse minha culpa o Máscara da Morte ter surgido com esse boato. Faz uns dois meses e o pessoal não se cansa de brincar... É impressionante!

— Parece que o Shura gosta bastante de você... – comentou Mu, com um tom suave.

— E eu gosto dele! – Aiolos replicou. Fez uma pausa, assistindo ao gatinho bater uma pata na tatuagem de flecha em seu antebraço, e continuou: – Também gosto dos gêmeos! E da Pandora e da Hilda! E do meu irmão! E da Shina e...

Ouvindo-o desenrolar uma lista de pessoas que gostava, Mu percebeu que teria que ser um pouquinho mais objetivo.

— Aiolos, você gosta de alguma dessas pessoas de um jeito diferente? Digo, de um jeito _especial_?

— Sim, sim, do meu irmão!

— _Ahn?_

— O fato de sermos irmãos e amigos é especial, né? Ah, e tem meus pais e...

Percebendo que poderia arriscar quantas perguntas quisesse que Aiolos, com toda a cortesia, responderia de forma vaga e prolixa, Mu lançou um olhar penetrante a ele.

O rapaz com a bandana vermelha retribuiu seu olhar com o sorriso cristalino e luminoso daqueles que haviam elevado ao status de arte a capacidade de ocultar as próprias emoções.

Ou, talvez, fosse impressão de Mu...

Ele ficou se indagando sobre o quanto daquela eterna postura inocente de Aiolos – com olhos idênticos aos de Aiolia – seria real, e o quanto de tudo aquilo seria uma espécie de... fachada.

Uma única batida, forte e seca, na porta os interrompeu.

— Falando no Shura... – Aiolos levantou-se para abrir a porta, levando Keith Moon consigo.

Decidido a deixá-los a sós, Mu resolveu ir para a cozinha checar se Aiolia estava terminando de fazer o doce.

Lá, deu de cara com uma cena inusitada: Pandora acariciava o abdômen de Aiolia. Mu arfou, estagnando na entrada do cômodo, com os olhos arregalados. Levou alguns segundos para notar que Hilda estava inclinada na direção de Aiolia, acompanhando, com o olhar, o movimento que a mão pálida e delicada de Pandora fazia nos músculos dele.

Precisou de outros longos segundos para perceber a consternação de Pandora e para notar que ela parecia estar examinando o abdômen dele, e não o acariciando. Indiferente à análise, o próprio Aiolia não demonstrava preocupação com nada.

— Que safadeza é essa aqui? – perguntou Kanon, surgindo por trás de Mu e dando o maior susto em todos. – Por que _ela_ pode tocar em você, Aiolia? Achei que você tinha dito que não era pra ninguém ficar te _alisando_ agora que você está saindo com o Mu...

— Não é! – reafirmou Aiolia, dando um passo para longe das garotas à medida que ajeitava a barra da camiseta. – E ela não estava me _alisando_!

Kanon apoiou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Mu, causando-lhe um novo espanto.

— E aí, você acredita nele?

O rapaz de cabelos compridos, que antes da aparição de Kanon estava tentando se decidir entre dizer algo ou se aproximar do trio, olhou para Aiolia e sorriu, confirmando.

— Você o conhece há anos, melhor do que eu... E tanto o Afrodite quanto o Ikki disseram que ele não consegue mentir...

— Não consegue mesmo. Ele te contaria se resolvesse _pular a cerca_! Chato, né?

— Chato? Não para mim... Ah, achei que era o Shura que tinha chegado.

— Chegou comigo e com meu irmão – Kanon esclareceu, retirando o braço dos ombros de Mu para estendê-lo à garota de longos cabelos escuros. – Você pode _me_ _alisar_ se quiser!

Pandora piscou um olho cor-de-violeta, estalou um beijo no rosto de Aiolia, agradecendo pela ajuda, e saiu da cozinha arrastando Kanon junto. Sorriu para Mu ao passar por ele. Hilda seguiu os passos dela, levando o brigadeiro.

Vendo-se sozinho com Mu, o rapaz de olhos verdes manchados de azul fez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse.

— Ela estava checando se estou bem – justificou, apressado, após estalar um selinho nos lábios dele.

— Acredito. A dúvida é: _por quê?_ Aconteceu algo? – indagou Mu, levantando a camiseta dele em busca de seja lá o que fosse que Pandora estava conferindo.

— Ah, uma briga com aquele idiota. Ele me acertou... E levou a pior! – Aiolia ergueu uma colher. – Quer que eu faça brigadeiro pra você?

— Quero, por favor. E não entendi nada do que você falou. Que tal contar desde o princípio e dar alguns detalhes? – Mu sugeriu, cutucando o abdômen dele. Parecia perfeito.

— Okay, tem esse cara, o Radamanthys, que é doido pela Pandora. E ela, como você deve ter reparado, prefere ficar atrás do meu irmão.

— E como você entra nessa história?

— É o Aiolos, Mu. Não adianta alguém tentar brigar com ele. Não vai dar em nada. Daí, o Radamanthys vem _me_ provocar. Acho que na esperança de me dar uma surra e conseguir alguma reação do meu irmão. Não sei. O cara é estranho, pode perguntar ao Ikki. Eles tiveram altas brigas na época que o Ikki estava saindo com a Pandora.

Aquela informação deixou Mu intrigado. Ikki tinha um histórico com Pandora? Será que Shaka sabia daquilo?

— Enfim – Aiolia continuou, movendo-se pela cozinha para preparar o doce –, aconteceu no início da semana. Na hora, ficou dolorido. Agora, está tudo normal. Eu expliquei pra Pandora, mas ela quis checar e tal.

— No início...? Por que você não me contou?

— Sério que você quer saber dessas coisas corriqueiras? São tão irrelevantes pra mim que nem me passa pela cabeça comentar com você.

— É que eu me preocupo com você.

— Relaxa, Mu! Tem pouca gente por aí capaz de sustentar uma briga comigo, sendo que quase todos são meus amigos. Ou seja, não brigo com eles.

— E esse Radamanthys é uma dessas raras pessoas capazes e que não é seu amigo, certo?

Aiolia assentiu, concentrado no brigadeiro, sem perceber que deixara Mu pensativo.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos confuso, um rapaz de aparência imponente descontente e um rapaz de olhos azuis que tendiam ao verde com uma expressão culpada.

Tendo acabado de descer as escadas para a sala, Mu não estava entendendo por que seu irmão parecia tão insatisfeito com Aiolia. De fato, Shion o segurava pela parte de trás do pescoço de tal forma que, por um louco momento, Mu achou que Aiolia começaria a se debater, silvar e tentar arranhar, como se fosse um gato selvagem.

Um rapaz de aspecto amigável se adiantou, vindo da cozinha, para especular o que estava acontecendo:

— Qual é o problema aqui?

Shion piscou, sem chegar a desviar a atenção de Aiolia ao replicar:

— O problema, Dohko, é este jovem atrevido que o Mu chama de... – Relanceou um olhar duvidoso para o irmão. – _Ficante_?

— Ehrm... – fez Mu, fixando o olhar em Aiolia.

Ele devolveu o olhar com uma piscadela cúmplice. E, sem pressa, meio refletindo em voz alta, compartilhou uma ideia que vinha contemplando nos últimos dias:

— Acho que depois de _tudo_ e todo esse tempo, já dá pra dizer que somos namorados... Não acha, Mu?

O queixo de Mu caiu.

No fundo, apesar de também achar aquilo, não supôs que Aiolia seria o primeiro deles a falar sobre o assunto, de maneira tão simples, tão sincera e tão surpreendente. Seu rosto esquentou e, suspeitando de que sua voz falharia se tentasse dar uma resposta verbal, limitou-se a fazer que _sim_ com a cabeça várias vezes.

Aiolia abriu um sorriso radiante e voltou-se para Shion.

— Que tal, _cunhadinho_?

O rapaz de aparência imponente estreitou os olhos para ele, balançou a cabeça e o empurrou na direção de um sofá, soltando-o.

— Pois bem, Dohko – Shion retomou a palavra, inabalado –, este jovem atrevido, que o Mu chama de _namorado_ , estava se comportando como um gato de beco, brigando pelas ruas.

Sentando-se ao lado de Aiolia, Mu estava tão feliz com a recém-esclarecida situação entre eles que levou um minuto para entender o que o irmão estava dizendo. Seu estômago contraiu. Oh, céus... É claro que sabia que, uma hora ou outra, Shion tomaria conhecimento sobre a tendência agressiva de Aiolia. Todavia, presumira que aconteceria por ouvir alguém falar disso. Jamais teria imaginado que Shion o veria brigando!

— Foi tão legal, Mu! – Aiolia complementou. – Nem chegou a ter briga. O Shion apareceu com esta _aura_ _sinistra_ dele, mandou os dois malucos irem embora e eles obedeceram de imediato! Acho que eu teria ido também, se ele não tivesse me agarrado e me arrastado até aqui...

— Se eu soubesse que você estava se envolvendo com uma força do caos personificada, teria colocado objeções, Mu.

— Não precisa ofender... – Aiolia retrucou, apoiando a mão no joelho de Mu e fitando o rapaz de aparência imponente com o máximo de inocência possível. – Eu sou um cara legal. Pode perguntar ao seu irmão...

O rapaz de aspecto amigável reprimiu uma risada. Shion o fitou com austeridade.

Aproveitando a deixa, Aiolia se explicou:

— Poxa, eu estava defendendo uma amiga daqueles dois malucos que resolveram se engraçar com ela... Eu não saio comprando brigas à toa e, muito menos, fico vendendo brigas.

— Relaxa, Shion! – Dohko deu um tapinha nas costas dele. – O garoto é apenas enérgico e prático em lidar com as dificuldades. Eu costumava ser assim, lembra?

O olhar de Shion foi de Dohko para Aiolia e desviou-se para cima. Sua breve pausa reflexiva resultou em um muxoxo.

— É verdade... Você começou a melhorar somente depois de velho...

— _Velho!_ – Dohko repetiu sorrindo, não sem certa indignação. – Como um vinho excelente, eu espero...

O rapaz de aparência imponente abriu um sorriso que não confirmava nada.

— Caramba, quantos anos vocês dois tem? – Aiolia quis saber, emburrado. Havia percebido que Dohko tinha o costume bizarro de falar como se fosse séculos mais velho do que sua aparência indicava, igual Shion fazia. – Porque, pelos meus cálculos, vocês podem ter qualquer coisa entre dezoito e duzentos e sessenta e um anos...

O sorriso de Shion aumentou ao trocar um olhar com o rapaz de aspecto amigável.

— Sou tão velho quanto minha alma... – Aí, o sorriso sumiu. – Em breve, teremos uma conversa sobre seu mau comportamento, jovem Aiolia.

Com isso, Shion se encaminhou para a porta de entrada, apanhou a guia para levar Hamal para passear e saiu. Dohko acenou para os dois rapazes que permaneceram na sala e foi atrás dele.

Aiolia afundou no sofá. As últimas palavras de Shion tinham soado bem categóricas, o que eliminava toda possibilidade de argumentação. Deixara explícito que o que tinha dito era o que aconteceria, sem escapatórias.

— Oh-owh, estou encrencado, Mu?

— Está! – afirmou, batendo com uma almofada na cabeça dele.

— _Ouch!_ O que foi que eu fiz?

— E ainda pergunta... – Revirou a almofada sobre o colo e clareou a garganta. – Ele te viu brigando, mas não parece ciente de que você tem toda uma _fama_ por causa disso. E que amiga você estava defendendo?

— A Marin.

— Hum...

O rapaz de olhos azuis-ou-verdes o segurou pelo queixo e roubou um beijo ligeiro.

— Graças ao Shion, eu cheguei cedo pra te encontrar. Você está pronto?

— Estou. Antes, tem algo que preciso te mostrar. – Mu pegou uma folha de papel sobre a mesinha de centro e estendeu-a para Aiolia.

— Isto é da universidade? Congresso?

— Eu chamaria de _evento complexo_. Não será na nossa universidade. Ela está divulgando, desde o semestre passado, para os cursos relacionados. O meu é um deles.

— Ah, entendi. Meu curso vai ter algo do tipo... – Aiolia lembrou, procurando a notícia no celular para descobrir a data.

— Para mim será semana que vem, então... Não estarei na cidade na sexta e no sábado.

Inconveniente, pensou Mu. Aqueles eram os únicos dias em que se encontrava com Aiolia. Fez uns cálculos rápidos. Era sábado, o que significava que ficaria a semana que iria principiar inteira sem vê-lo e os dias da semana seguinte até chegar na sexta-feira. Doze dias.

— Dezenove dias – Aiolia corrigiu, mostrando o celular para Mu. – O meu _bagulho_ vai ser na semana depois da sua...

— Ahh, sério? – Mu leu a informação. – Puxa, não podiam ser na mesma semana? Mal oficializamos o namoro...

— Né? Justo agora que temos _aperitivos_ novos no _cardá-... Ouch!_ – exclamou Aiolia, ao levar três almofadadas, nada afetuosas, na cabeça. – E o loiro achando que seria _eu_ a parte violenta nesta relação...

— Por sinal... – ponderou Mu, ignorando a observação como se não tivesse feito nada. – Nossa data de namoro será hoje? Ou deveríamos considerar o dia em que nos conhecemos? Não nos separamos desde então...

— O que te fizer feliz...

— Ah, entendo... Para você, tanto faz. Hoje é apenas o dia em que você comunicou ao meu irmão que somos namorados. Não faz sentido celebrar, não é?

— Ué, você queria um pedido com aliança de compromisso e tudo? Posso providenciar...

O rapaz de cabelos compridos enrubesceu.

— Não, não precisa. Não é para tanto. E nem é seu estilo.

— Ah, não sei, não. Já que você vai ficar cercado de _acadêmicos tarados em potencial_ , não é uma má ideia colocar uma aliança enorme no seu dedo...

Mu o encarou com olhos tão gélidos que fez Aiolia pensar que a amizade dele com Camus não era uma boa influência. Preferia levar almofadadas.

— Ew, é brincadeira... – Aiolia o abraçou pelos ombros. – Sorria pra mim!

Ele ficou esfregando a bochecha na de Mu até que a expressão fechada dele se desfizesse em um sorrisinho mal contido.

— Você é _tão_ bobo! O que faço com você?

— Oh, temos muito a fazer hoje. _Muito_ mesmo – garantiu Aiolia, lançando a Mu seu olhar de fera faminta. – Os dezenove dias pela frente não serão fáceis. Precisarei de boas recordações... Outro dia, a gente sai. Hoje, ficamos por aqui.

Mu meneou a cabeça, concordando, e rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços. Ao aproximar os lábios, Aiolia inclinou a cabeça para trás em um impulso, soltou-se e ficou de pé.

— Hey! Espera! – pediu, afastando a franja dos olhos com rapidez. – Aquele seu _pseudo-ex_ vai nesse evento?

— _Pseudo_...? Ah. Não sei... – Franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar do curso que Myu fazia. – Hmm, é, suponho que vá.

— Hah! Era só o que faltava!

— Aiolia, vai ter centenas de pessoas e a área dele é diferente da minha. Acho improvável nos esbarrarmos por lá.

— Falando assim, quase parece difícil te identificar em uma multidão... – Aiolia segurou uma longa mecha daquele cabelo cor de lavanda, esfregando a ponta na bochecha de Mu.

— Se acontecer... Não confia em mim?

— Não confio _nele_. Pra não falar em todo e qualquer infeliz que eu nem preciso ver pra saber que vai babar em você.

Mu levantou-se também e ergueu o dedo indicador diante do rosto de Aiolia.

— Vou te contar uma coisa... – Tocou a ponta do nariz dele. – Eu sei me cuidar.

Aiolia arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Quer dizer que você vai dar porrada?

— Huh... Não. – Mu apertou de leve o nariz dele. – Prefiro resolver as coisas de modo diplomático. Agressividade não é a reposta para tudo.

Aiolia bagunçou os cabelos da nuca. Em sua experiência, agressividade funcionava em quase cem por cento das vezes. No entanto, não contestou.

— Okay, Mu. Não que a ideia do sujeito rondando você, com seu amigo loiro sempre disposto a encher sua cabeça com as preferências dele, me agrade.

— Oh, Shaka é de outro curso. Ele não vai.

Aiolia abriu a boca para soltar um _que ótimo_ , ou algo do tipo, entretanto, Mu continuou:

— Estarei com o Afrodite.

Aquilo deixou Aiolia em dúvida. Com Afrodite era impossível ter segurança de algo. Ele adorava um revés dramático – desde que não o envolvesse. Não obstante, considerando que estava de caso com Máscara da Morte, dava para dizer que ele não se interessava pelos tipos _corretos_. Logo, Afrodite não teria moral para destilar desaprovações, como o loiro faria.

— Hey! – Mu bateu as mãos para chamar a atenção dele. – E como você lida com suas... _fãs_?

— Que _fãs_?

Embora, em geral, as pessoas ficassem com receio pela mera chegada de Aiolia em algum lugar, Mu andara reparando que a maioria delas era homem. Alguns o admiravam, como um modelo a ser seguido, contudo, a maior parte dos admiradores de Aiolia era composta de garotas. E não o admiravam por quererem _ser_ como ele. Talvez sonhassem com o dia que ele iria defendê-las...

— Eu estava pensando... Deve ter algumas mais _incisivas_ que vão atrás de você... Como você lida com elas?

Aiolia deu de ombros.

— Não estou preocupado que venham te assediar enquanto estivermos distantes – Mu prosseguiu frente àquele aparente descaso. – Deve acontecer direto.

Se fosse se preocupar com alguém disposto a bolinar Aiolia, não seria com garotas _random_ – seria com certos integrantes do _Clube dos Cinco_ após algumas doses de álcool, ou, em especial, com a tal amiga ruiva –, porém, preferiu guardar os pensamentos para si.

— Fiquei curioso. Garotas não devem fazer você reagir com hostilidade, certo?

— Sem chance. Eu sou um lorde, Mu.

— E o que me diz, _milorde_?

Aiolia voltou a dar de ombros.

— Basta falar que não quero. Garotas não costumam tentar agarrar a gente à força, como um cara poderia tentar fazer com você.

— Que bom que eu sei me cuidar – reiterou Mu, cruzando os braços.

— Que bom que você sabe se cuidar – Aiolia concordou, espelhando a posição dele.

Eles se encararam em silêncio por um longo período.

— E que bom que eu sou o escolhido! – Aiolia declarou, erguendo um braço triunfante no melhor estilo Freddie Mercury.

— Aff! – fez Mu, abrindo as mãos como se pedisse forças, e saiu andando a passos apressados rumo ao quarto. – Se você ousar fazer aquelas metáforas _geeks_ medonhas outra vez, vou te empurrar pela escada.

— Que injustiça! Não tenho culpa se sou tipo o Bilbo e seu _anel_ me escolheu! – Aiolia correu atrás dele, não levando uma portada na cara por um triz. – _Whoa!_ Parei, foi mal! Temos muito a fazer hoje, lembra? Vem cá...

Agitou as sobrancelhas, com nítida lascívia, e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Respirando fundo, com o ar de alguém que está sendo explorado, Mu se deixou envolver. Fazer o quê? Dezenove dias eram um tempo imenso. Como passariam por eles?

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Palmas para o Aiolia pelo "pedido de namoro" mais romântico do mundo... /SQN

Eu espero muito que vocês tenham gostado do _limezinho_ neste capítulo, até porque no próximo o Aiolia e o Mu estarão separados :~ Em compensação, teremos Afrodite, Milo e mais um pessoal querido (ou detestado... -q) ^^

Obrigada pelas reviews: _Chibi Haru-chan17, Diana Lua, Orphelin_ e _Svanhild_ S2


	14. Don't Worry Baby

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse seria proibido para menores, é claro...

 **N/A:** Demorou dessa vez? Demorou. Fim de semestre, sabem como é a correria e o stress. É provável que estejam passando por essa fase também. Mas força, galere, vamos lá~

Obrigada ao _Orphelin_ , le carneiro-beta, pelas revisões gays e tudo -q

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 _I don't know why  
But I keep thinking  
 _Something's bound to go wrong  
__ ** _Don't Worry Baby - The Beach Boys_**

* * *

Havia um rapaz de olhar solene intrigado após abrir a porta de sua casa, pois suas visitas eram um rapaz com uma cicatriz na testa e um rapaz de apelido duvidoso.

— Por que estão aqui?

— Depende... Uns dizem que é obra do criador do universo... Outros argumentam que é um esquema complexo de evolução... – respondeu Ikki, desatento. – Há quem afirme que resultamos da aglomeração aleatória de partículas de probabilidades e...

Shaka fechou os olhos, os cílios estremecendo.

— Quero saber por que estão aqui na minha casa.

— Está na hora do chá das sextas – pontuou Ikki, como se fosse óbvio, avançando pela porta e fazendo com que Shaka fosse para o lado, deixando-o passar.

— Não é por que _a Dita_ e o Mu não estão aqui que a tradição não deva ser mantida, certo? – Máscara da Morte complementou, entrando em seguida.

De braços cruzados, tentando se lembrar da razão para ter deixado o portão destrancado, Shaka observou aqueles dois seres obtusos se acomodando em seu sofá com a maior liberdade.

— Não faz sentido. Primeiro, vocês não fazem parte da tradição... acabaram nela de penetra nem sei como; segundo, vocês dois _sequer_ gostam de chá.

— Verdade! Faça um café pra gente então – Ikki resolveu, prático.

— Não sou sua empregada – Shaka replicou, sentando-se na poltrona com a coluna ereta. – Se você quer café, vá e faça, já conhece o caminho para a cozinha e sabe onde encontrar tudo mesmo.

— Uma pena. Aposto que você ficaria ótimo em um uniforme de empregada... – Ikki refletiu, levantando-se. – Ah! E não é assim que se trata as visitas.

— Convidei vocês? – Shaka arqueou uma sobrancelha loira, desprezando a história do uniforme. – Aproveite e traga meu chá.

— E eu, por acaso, sou seu servo?

— Deveria... Considerando minha incontestável superioridade moral e intelectual, seria uma honra me servir.

O rapaz com a cicatriz na testa trincou os dentes e seguiu para a cozinha, sem se dignar a replicar ou olhar para trás, reclamando qualquer coisa sobre os chás de Shaka serem alucinógenos, porque era a única justificativa para tanta presunção.

— Hmmm... – fez Máscara da Morte, abrindo um sorriso enviesado para Shaka. – Não sabia que o nível de intimidade entre vocês era tão alto, pra ele saber onde estão as coisas na sua cozinha e ter a liberdade de mexer nelas...

Shaka deu de ombros com altivez.

— Melhor do que aguentar o gênio ruim e o mau comportamento dele.

O comentário somente serviu para deixar Máscara da Morte confuso.

— Espera! Ainda estamos falando do Ikki? Porque, agora, você soou como se estivesse falando daquele pirralho do Aiolia.

O rapaz de olhar solene fez um muxoxo. Quantas vezes teria que repetir que aqueles dois eram farinha do mesmo saco? Ambos geniosos, briguentos e inadequados, para dizer o _mínimo_.

— Hmm, ok, o pirralho é inadequado pro Mu. E o Ikki seria inadequado pra quem?

— Para qualquer pessoa que se preze – Shaka alegou com azedume, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Máscara da Morte reparou que ele fazia aquilo com frequência, por motivos diversos. Resolveu se levantar.

— _Sei._ Bom, melhor eu ir. Detestaria ficar segurando vel-...

— Sente-se – Shaka demandou. – Você não veio aqui pela tradição? Que seja! Vai ficar até o fim.

O rapaz de apelido duvidoso olhou para o rosto de Shaka e, de repente, achou melhor obedecer. Aqueles olhos muito azuis estavam abertos e o encaravam com a potência de um holofote. Máscara da Morte não sabia o que ele poderia fazer se o contrariasse... e não estava com disposição para tentar descobrir.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de olhos azuis-ou-verdes sentado no chão, diante da janela da sala, um rapaz com uma tatuagem de escorpião andando em círculos atrás dele e um rapaz de vibrantes cabelos vermelhos sentado na poltrona, lendo um livro com um gato enorme deitado sobre seu colo.

A noite havia acabado de principiar, no entanto, não importava. Se fosse dia, a atmosfera continuaria a ter uma textura densa e carregada. Milo poderia jurar que nuvens sombrias se acumulavam ao redor de Aiolia. Se o tocasse, era capaz de levar um choque. Seus tênis se arrastando pelo chão eram o único som; o silêncio preenchia a sala feito neblina.

O efeito geral era comprometido apenas por um gatinho tentando escalar as costas de Aiolia.

— Dá pra desfazer a carranca e contar qual é o problema? – Milo exigiu, exasperado. Estava desconcertado com a abrupta mudança de humor de Aiolia. Quer dizer, ele andava animado naqueles tempos, mas de um dia para o outro...

Tinha feito todas as questões possíveis, como: _Discutiu com o Aiolos?_ _O Mu te deu um fora?_ _Está_ _ansioso por causa do_ _campeonato no final do semestre? Tem que ser o Aiolos!_ _O Clube dos Cinco_ _violentou_ _o coitado? São os_ _pokémon_ _novos? Horrendos, né?_

Depois de dez minutos de especulação infrutífera, Milo estava aflito.

— Você engravidou o Mu?

Camus abandonou o livro e encarou o namorado, tamanho o absurdo.

Milo encolheu os ombros.

— A gente lê de tudo na internet...

— Que tipo de sites você...? – Camus interrompeu-se, balançando a cabeça. – Esquece, melhor não saber.

Aiolia bufou. As garrinhas de Keith Moon se cravaram em sua camiseta para que não caísse de seu ombro.

— Não engravidei ninguém, imbecil! – Até porque, mesmo que aquilo fosse possível, seu progresso sexual com Mu não tinha chegado tão longe. Ainda. – E pare de me encher o saco... Faça um carinho no Ginger Baker que você ganha mais.

Milo olhou para o gato alaranjado, deitado de barriga para cima no sofá. Ginger Baker o olhou de volta, balançando a cauda com languidez. Ostentava um ar malévolo, do tipo que diz _vem cá pra ver o que te acontece..._

— Isso é uma armadilha – constatou, apontando para o gato. – Não adianta, pulguento, um golpe não funciona duas vezes comigo!

Ginger Baker piscou os olhos amarelados com toda dignidade e, indolente, rolou o corpo para um lado, dando as costas para Milo.

— _Ora, seu-!_

Antes que Milo pudesse vociferar seja lá o que fosse, a porta da sala se abriu e Shina entrou na casa.

— Shina! – Alegrou-se, correndo até ela. Segurou-lhe as mãos e pediu: – Diga que sabe qual é o problema desse ilustre animal que você chama de primo, por favor!

— O quê? Ah... – Sem nem precisar olhar para Aiolia, ela desvendou o mistério: – Ué, o Mu viajou ontem. Aiolia deve estar chateado pela perspectiva de ter que esperar vários dias pra se reencontrarem.

— Esse mau humor todo é por _isso_? – Milo estava prestes a pular nas costas de Aiolia e dar uma chave de pescoço nele.

— Você não entende... É o Saga – Aiolia esclareceu, com uma voz que parecia vir das profundezas de uma caverna. – Ele foi ao mesmo _bagulho_ que o Mu... e com a Hilda!

Tinha ficado tão entretido em aproveitar a companhia de Mu antes que ele viajasse – e tão indignado com a probabilidade de ele esbarrar no _pseudo-ex_ –, que até tinha se esquecido de que o tal congresso seria interessante para alguns de seus amigos.

— É? Ah, claro, eles são todos de áreas relacionadas. Faz sentido. O que tem de errado?

— Durante o tempo em que eles estiverem sóbrios, nada. – Os olhos verdes que talvez fossem azuis fitaram Milo de forma significativa.

O rapaz com a tatuagem de escorpião fez uma cara de _putz, ferrou..._ e desabou na frente dele.

Camus observou a fisionomia preocupada dos dois sem compreender a situação. Era um evento acadêmico.

— Quem bebe nessas ocasiões?

Shina, Aiolia e Milo se entreolharam e, sem embaraço, levantaram as mãos.

— ...

— Aí que está, Camus – explicou Milo, com um dedo em riste. – Por ser uma coisa de estudos, a gente fica tão exausto que, quando acaba, só quer tomar algo e relaxar...

— Não é o estilo do Saga e da Hilda.

Foi a vez de Aiolia explanar que até podia não ser, mas que, havendo a oportunidade, eles acabariam bebendo. Adoravam um vinho! O que complicava era que não tinham boa resistência ao álcool e, o que era pior, sofriam tamanha mudança de personalidade que dava para chamá-los de perigosos.

— Creio que o Mu te falou que é capaz de se cuidar.

— É, mas ele estava se referindo ao infeliz lá... o _pseudo-ex_. Quem é o tal Myu perto do Saga?

— Ninguém! – o rapaz com a tatuagem de escorpião concluiu de imediato. – E olha que nem conheço o sujeito.

O rapaz de olhos azuis-e-verdes reclamou que Milo não estava ajudando. Ele, por sua vez, perguntou o que diabos Aiolia queria que fizesse. E, como era de se esperar, eles se engajaram em uma discussão homérica que fez Camus supor que Aiolia havia voltado ao seu estado normal. Isto é, de uma maneira ou de outra, Milo tinha ajudado.

Shina sentou-se no braço do sofá, próxima ao rapaz de vibrantes cabelos vermelhos, e interrogou os dois briguentos:

— Vocês têm certeza de que _não_ são um casal? Vocês brigam tanto que parecem um. Estou desconfiando que o Camus e o Mu são seus amantes.

Ultrajado, Milo repudiou até mesmo a mera ideia, afirmando que eles seriam incapazes de namorar. Em contrapartida, Aiolia garantiu que, se fosse o caso, ele teria castrado Milo por se atrever a ter um amante. _Ah!_ , retrucou Milo, se tivesse um amante a culpa seria do próprio Aiolia por ignorá-lo, para não mencionar que o gato dele o detestava, ou seja, ninguém o valorizava naquela casa! _Espera aí!_ , Aiolia rebateu, era de conhecimento geral que Ginger Baker não gostava de ser tocado, portanto, Milo estava exagerando...

E assim por diante. Aquele tipo de discussão acontecia há anos.

Shina colocou uma das mãos perto da boca e cochichou para Camus:

— Não é esquisito ver seu namorado tendo uma _DR_ com outra pessoa?

Acariciando atrás das orelhas de Neil Peart, que permanecia em seu colo, Camus respondeu impassível:

— Já me acostumei.

Aqueles dois tinham sido daquele jeito a vida inteira e, por certo, continuariam até que a morte os separasse.

— Cale-se, Aiolia! É sexta à noite, vamos sair! – bradou Milo em tom decisivo, levantando-se do chão e puxando-o pelos braços para que o acompanhasse.

Assustado com a movimentação, Keith Moon correu para longe deles, indo buscar conforto no colo de Shina. O rapaz de olhos azuis mesclados de verde desvencilhou-se do amigo ao ficar de pé.

— Não estou com disposição pra nada – resmungou, pegando Ginger Baker para aninhá-lo ao seu corpo.

O gato esfregou a cabeça alaranjada no abdômen dele, ronronando tão alto e com tanta satisfação que Milo se sentiu ofendido. O pulguento não gostava de ser tocado, mas tinha suas exceções... e logo Aiolia, que mau gosto!

— Eu não perguntei se você está disposto ou não. Largue essa fera em miniatura e vamos! – Espalmou as mãos nas costas de Aiolia, empurrando-o rumo à porta. – É legal ter consideração pelos seus amigos, sabia? Se o Saga e a Hilda forem beber vai ser no último dia do _bagulho_ lá, e não hoje. O Mu vai ligar no seu celular, se precisar falar com você.

E pensou que, se alguém fosse assediar o Mu, Aiolia não poderia fazer nada, visto que estava a quilômetros de distância dele. Ficou quieto. Ele já estava com uma cara bem emburrada sem ter de lidar com esse fato.

* * *

Havia um rapaz com uma bandana vermelha andando de costas porque havia um rapaz de poucas palavras avançando em sua direção com uma determinação inabalável. Era tarde da noite.

— Ehrm, sobre o que você quer conversar, Shura? – Deu outra passada para trás. Estava alcançando a porta fechada do próprio quarto, o que significava que, em breve, seria encurralado. — Aquela brincadeira de _harém_ não é minha culpa, sabe? Continua aborrecido com isso?

Shura parou de andar.

— Não.

— Ah, não? – Aiolos respirou aliviado.

— Estou aborrecido com _você_. – E voltou a andar de encontro ao rapaz de bandana vermelha.

— Puxa, me sinto _bem_ melhor... _Obrigado_! – Aiolos estalou a língua, indignado tanto pela informação nada reconfortante quanto por suas costas terem batido contra a porta, ao dar um novo passo para trás. – O que eu fiz para você querer me matar?

— O que você _não_ fez... e quem falou em morte? – Shura apoiou as mãos aos lados do rosto dele, cercando-o. – Você sabe que eu gosto de você.

A resposta fez Aiolos iluminar-se de contentamento.

— Eu também gosto de você! – E sorriu daquele jeito que fazia Aiolia dizer que, se a vida fosse um _shoujo mangá_ , surgiriam flores e brilhos atrás do irmão nesses momentos.

— De mim e de um monte de gente, eu sei.

— Não é bom? Hey, acho que tive essa conversa esses dias... – Aiolos apoiou um dedo sob o queixo e lançou um olhar para cima, todo reflexivo, antes de bater as mãos e exclamar: – Sim, foi com o Mu! Ah, te contei que ele é meu cunhado agora? Não dá para acreditar que meu irmãozinho está tão crescid-...

— Shh... – fez Shura, encostando o indicador sobre os lábios dele. – Suas táticas de evasão não vão funcionar comigo.

As sobrancelhas de Aiolos se franziram sob as mechas da franja castanha. Ele se mostrou muito confuso, todavia, Shura o conhecia desde a infância e, por isso, não deu créditos àquele semblante. Sabia que nem dez por cento da confusão e do nervosismo que ele demonstrava era real.

Sua certeza aumentou ao vê-lo abrir o característico sorriso cristalino e indecifrável. Shura deslizou o dedo para o queixo de Aiolos, levantando-o. Aproximou o rosto do ouvido dele e murmurou:

— Preste atenção ao que vou dizer.

Foi com satisfação que Shura observou a pele do rapaz de bandana vermelha se arrepiar sob sua respiração.

— _Wah!_ Não tão perto! – Aiolos se remexeu, esticando o pescoço para trás. – Aí é sensível demais...

— Sim, eu descobri em uma época em que nem você sabia... lembra?

Cada uma de suas palavras foi direcionada ao ouvido dele, fazendo-o mover a cabeça várias vezes seguidas... até que o segurou com firmeza pelo queixo, mantendo-o parado.

— Que maldade! Huh, você não ia dizer algo...?

Shura assentiu e mordiscou o pescoço dele, pertinho do lóbulo da orelha.

As costas de Aiolos se arquearam, o movimento fazendo a porta vibrar e a mão de Shura soltá-lo. Ele emitiu um som chiado por entre os dentes e cerrou os olhos com força. Voltou a abri-los ao perceber que Shura tinha abandonado seu pescoço.

O rapaz de poucas palavras o observou em silêncio por um instante. Era inegável que Aiolos possuía olhos incríveis, meio verdes e meios azuis. Não obstante, naquela hora, eles estavam quase negros por causa das pupilas dilatadas.

Se aquilo não fosse um bom sinal, o que seria?

Mesmo sabendo que deveria ter cuidado, pois qualquer ato impensado poderia estragar tudo, não foi com delicadeza que puxou Aiolos para si pela parte de trás do pescoço. Foi meio rude o modo como seus lábios pressionaram os dele. Houve um ruído de surpresa e, então, as mãos dele se apoiaram em seu tórax.

Aquele era o ponto decisivo, impossível de prever, em que Aiolos o empurraria ou não.

— Hey, vocês! – gritou Kanon, terminando de subir a escada.

A aparição inesperada quase fez Aiolos atravessar a porta, ao escapar dos braços de Shura com um empurrão brusco.

— Opa! Interrompi alguma coisa? _Digam que sim!_

Kanon olhou da expressão assassina de Shura para a forma como Aiolos tinha se apoiado contra a porta, respirando rápido com a mão sobre o coração, o rosto avermelhado.

— Um dia desses... Eu vou morrer de susto... – Aiolos inspirou com sofreguidão, sentindo como se houvesse um centauro pisoteando seu peito dolorido. – Daí, _todos_ se arrependerão!

Lançou um olhar zangado para os amigos e saiu de perto deles, batendo os coturnos nos degraus, com força desnecessária, ao descer a escada.

— Aw... Ele vai ficar emburrado por eras... – lamentou Kanon, cruzando os braços. – Quer dizer que vocês aproveitaram que a Pandora e eu estávamos cozinhando na inocência, e meu irmão e a Hilda estão longe daqui, pra ficar de safadeza, é?

A única réplica do rapaz de poucas palavras foi seu olhar cortante.

— Não adianta me olhar assim... Mesmo que eu não tivesse aparecido, Aiolos acabaria escapando. É o que ele sempre faz... – Kanon abriu um sorriso digno do gato de Cheshire. – Pense positivo: já que ele não fugiu por conta própria, continua sendo a sua vez.

— Não estou jogando nada.

Kanon piscou para Shura e virou-se para descer a escada, dizendo:

— Não seria tão divertido se estivesse...

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos sonhando acordado e um rapaz com uma pintinha charmosa lendo os horários das palestras em um papel. Estavam tomando café da manhã no hotel.

Enquanto Afrodite decidia qual assistiria naquele período, Mu suspirou.

Era a segunda vez que ele suspirava em menos de quinze minutos. Afrodite tinha feito vista grossa da primeira, mas não ia apenas assistir àquilo. Até entendia que ele estava com o _coração extasiado_ , contudo, não era motivo para ficar por aí com ar de bobo. Fitou Mu de viés por cima do papel.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos nem tinha comido direito. Arrastava pedacinhos de fruta pelo prato, o olhar perdido no horizonte. Tinha um sorriso bastante sutil nos lábios, sem causa aparente.

— Por que eu achei uma boa ideia dividir o quarto de hotel com uma pessoa apaixonada? – Afrodite indagou-se, com a voz arrastada.

O espanto pela crítica repentina fez Mu pestanejar, voltando a si. Seu rosto se contraiu, como se o amigo tivesse falado em um idioma que não dominasse e precisasse traduzir as palavras. Um calor se espalhou por suas faces. Estava devaneando?

— Oh, me desculpe! Sei que devo estar parecendo um tolo, mas a sensação é tão... – Apoiou a mão sob o queixo, os olhos esverdeados brilhando. – É verdade aquilo que dizem sobre o frio no estômago... Eu não acreditava...

Afrodite franziu o nariz levemente arrebitado, lembrando-se de ter visto Mu ao celular pouco antes de saírem do quarto. Depois de quase três meses, era de se imaginar que aquela fase tivesse se amenizado – não que Afrodite entendesse dessas coisas –, entretanto, Mu continuava tão suspirante e feliz quanto no início. Ou mais. Um tédio! Onde estavam as discussões inflamadas? As revelações chocantes? As viradas teatrais?

— Espero que você repita o que acabou de dizer na frente do Shaka. Adoraria ver a reação dele.

Ao que tudo indicava, Shaka andava descontente o suficiente, pensou Mu, recordando Afrodite da foto que Máscara da Morte mandara para eles na tarde anterior. Era uma _selfie_ , com Shaka e Ikki discutindo ao fundo, acompanhada de uma mensagem dizendo que estavam em plena hora do chá tradicional.

A lembrança da foto fez o rapaz com a pintinha charmosa esboçar seu sorrisinho maldoso.

— Falando no Shaka – prosseguiu Mu, afastando o prato. – Por que será que ele se preocupa tanto?

Como tinha gastado algum tempo pensando no assunto, Afrodite externou sua hipótese sem titubear:

— Em parte, deve ser porque você foi uma criança... frágil.

— A minha _saúde_ era frágil. E foi há uns dez anos! – Mu protestou, fazendo beicinho sem perceber.

— Não importa. Não para ele, que cresceu cuidando de você.

— Eu compreendo isso. Porém, a implicância dele é com o Aiolia em específico. Shaka nunca ficou tão incomodado com alguém.

Em silêncio, Afrodite dobrou o papel que tinha em mãos e cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa.

— Ah, certo... – Mu suspirou de novo, desta vez por cansaço. – É lógico que não, afinal, eu nunca tinha me envolvido com ninguém. E aconteceu justo com uma pessoa _famosa_ pela agressividade.

— Ademais – Afrodite retomou seu raciocínio inicial –, deve ser projeção.

Antes que Mu pudesse cogitar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, Afrodite fez um aceno. Ao olhar para trás, viu que Saga e Hilda estavam se aproximando.

Eles tinham um ar tão magnificente e eram tão bonitos que as pessoas nas mesas vizinhas também se viraram para contemplar – as mesmas que haviam admirado Afrodite e ele chegarem, embora Mu não tivesse reparado. Se não os conhecesse, vê-los andando lado a lado, Hilda com um braço entrelaçado no de Saga, faria Mu pensar que eles eram um casal.

Até onde sabia, eles não eram. E o importante era que ambos transbordavam cortesia. Foi fascinante observar o comportamento de Saga e Hilda ao se sentarem à sua mesa para tomarem o café juntos: a combinação ideal de cumplicidade e deferência.

Não fossem os episódios em que os vira alcoolizados e alterados, Mu acharia absurdas as dezenas de advertências que Aiolia dera, ao avisá-lo que aqueles dois iriam ao congresso. Em todo caso, não achava que aconteceriam contratempos. Como Camus, ele não via razões para alguém resolver beber em um evento acadêmico.

Enfim, os quatro tiveram uma refeição tranquila e, após programarem o dia, saíram do hotel. Na verdade, Mu mal começou a caminhar para fora do local, pois andava atrás dos demais, digitando no celular, quando foi chamado por uma voz conhecida.

— Mu? Ora, que agradável surpresa estarmos hospedados no mesmo lugar.

Era Myu. E estava acompanhado por um rapaz desconhecido.

— Que sorte encontrar você aqui. – Myu sorriu, educado e satisfeito.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos mordeu o lábio inferior. _Sorte para quem?_ Ele os cumprimentou com sua polidez habitual, olhando de um para o outro.

Myu fez as apresentações. Seu amigo se chamava Lune, e os dois, como era de se esperar, estavam ali por causa do evento universitário.

Pensando em Aiolia – em como contaria aquilo a ele sem causar um rebuliço – Mu não reparou que Lune seguia segurando a mão que estendera para cumprimentá-lo por alguns segundos além do necessário. Só estranhou quando ele colocou a outra mão sobre a sua, inclinou-se e questionou em voz baixa:

— Você possui parentesco com o Shion?

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** E os dias distantes só estão começando, hein...

Bom, aquela primeira fala do Ikki sobre probabilidades é uma referência ao Discworld de Terry Pratchett. Acho que não é tão conhecido quanto a Terra Média de Tolkien, por isso estou citando aqui ;)

No próximo teremos, mais ou menos, as mesmas pessoas que neste, hmm... E que tal este capítulo? Eu estou nesse mundo de fics há anos e já reparei que a maioria dos leitores-fantasmas se divide em dois tipos: os que tem preguiça de comentar e os que não sabem o que dizer. Se você se encaixa no primeiro caso, saiba que reviews deixam autores felizes e autores felizes escrevem mais rápido. Para quem está no segundo caso, não se preocupe. Experiência me mostrou que todos os que arriscaram se saíram bem ^^ E eu não mordo :3

Estes queridos aqui já comentaram e nunca aconteceu nada com eles: _Chibi Haru-chan17, Diana Lua, Orphelin_ e _Svanhild_ , obrigada S2

E se você se encaixa em algum outro tipo de fantasmice, pode vir comentar também e me contar o motivo ;3


	15. Problems

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, Dohko e Shion teriam aprontado várias yaoizíces nesses duzentos anos entre uma Guerra Santa e outra...

 **N/A:** Lembram-se da época em que eu atualizava uma semana sim e outra não? Bons tempos, né? Eu era feliz e não sabia... Bem, espero que todos tenham tido boas férias. Vamos lá~

Agradeço ao carneiro-beta, Orphelin, pelas revisões³³³ todas~

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo XV**

 _Too many problems, oh, why am I here?  
Well and I can see there's something wrong with you  
 _But what do you expect me to do?  
__ ** _Problems - Sex Pistols_**

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos com dificuldades para se concentrar na palestra que assistia, tudo graças à inesperada companhia sentada ao seu lado.

Era raro para Mu encontrar pessoas com quem se sentisse confortável de imediato, e Lune não era uma delas. Pelo contrário, chegava a ser incômodo estar perto dele. E seria difícil explicar o motivo.

Eles nem tinham conversado muito e, durante as poucas vezes, Lune não parava de fazer perguntas sobre Shion, o que lhe deixara ressabiado. Qual seria a razão de tamanho interesse?

Afrodite, Saga e Hilda estavam em apresentações diferentes, assim como Myu, mas Lune estava ali com Mu, mais interessado em um livro que tinha em mãos do que na discussão que se desenrolava entre os congressistas.

Ou mais interessado em examinar Mu. A curtos intervalos, o rapaz de cabelos compridos sentia a pressão do olhar de Lune em seu rosto. Estava ficando complicado ignorar. Ele entendia que Lune deveria estar admirado por sua semelhança com Shion, mas não achava que era para tanto. Não se pareciam a nível Aiolia e Aiolos, por exemplo.

Ah, pensar em Aiolia o fez sorrir. No mesmo instante, sentiu o peso do olhar de Lune aumentar.

— Ehrm... Algum problema?

— Verificando as semelhanças – explicou Lune, fechando o livro e apoiando-o sobre as pernas. – Ao ter as curiosidades satisfeitas, Shion costumava sorrir, mas nunca do modo que você acabou de fazer.

O comentário provocou uma contração no rosto de Mu. Seu irmão não era alguém que denominaria de curioso.

— Saiba que a curiosidade dele era vasta e insaciável – afirmou Lune, como se seguisse seus pensamentos. – E ele era deveras rebelde também.

Os olhos esverdeados de Mu se arregalaram. Não tanto pela suposta rebeldia do irmão quanto pelo fato de que Lune encostou a mão em seu queixo, levantando-o.

— Por trás dessa sua expressão serena haverá aquele potencial que, um dia, eu enxerguei em Shion?

O desconforto foi tão grande que Mu desviou o rosto de modo quase rude. Em seguida, clareou a garganta e, olhando para o palestrante, especulou:

— Potencial para o quê?

Lune voltou a abrir o livro, alheio às sensações que causava, e não falou nada.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos conversando pela internet com um rapaz de aparência imponente.

— _Eu acho que o Hamal está com sobrepeso, veja_ – observou Shion, erguendo o cãozinho agitado diante da tela do computador para que o irmão pudesse vê-lo pela webcam. – _O Dohko diz que ele_ _apenas tem pelos em excesso_ _. Não sei, não._

— Hmm, ele é bastante peludo mesmo... Quando eu voltar, dou uma checada nele.

— _Okay._ _Bom, além das trivialidades, há alguma coisa que você queira falar comigo? Algum problema?_

— Não acho que seja um problema, mas apareceu uma pessoa que conhece e parece _superinteressada_ em você – comentou Mu, lembrando-se do terrível mal-estar que sentira durante o dia. – Ele assistiu à maioria das palestras a que fui hoje e fez _algumas_ perguntas sobre você. Como eu não sei o quão próximo vocês são, fui o mais vago possível. O nome dele é Lune.

Analisando bem, Lune tinha feito mais apontamentos estranhos do que perguntas. Entretanto, Mu não considerou relevante citá-las na ocasião. O jeito que ele parecia ver seu irmão tampouco condizia com o seu próprio jeito de vê-lo.

Os olhos de Shion se arregalaram do outro lado da tela.

— _Lune?!_ – quase gritou, deixando Hamal cair de suas mãos para seu colo, de onde o cachorro pulou para o chão. – _Ele é de uma área diferente desse seu congresso. Se está aí... é um problema, sim._

— Por quê? Aliás... De onde vocês se conhecem?

Distraído com os próprios pensamentos, Shion nada respondeu. Seus olhos tinham se estreitado. Sabendo que não adiantaria insistir, Mu esperou com sua paciência usual.

— _Está decidido, Mu_ – declarou o rapaz de aparência imponente. – _Estou indo até você..._

— Ahn?! – Ficou tão abismado com aquela decisão repentina que se inclinou para perto do notebook sem perceber. – Por quê?

— _Conversaremos quando eu chegar. É imperativo que eu tome as providências necessárias agora mesmo._

— Espere, Shion... Isso é um absurdo! Diga qual é o problema com aquele sujeito... Tenho certeza que posso lidar com ele sem que você precise se dar ao trabalho de vir e...

— _Mu_ – chamou, em sua característica entonação de comando. – _Eu vou te dar uma escolha: eu posso ir resolver as coisas_ _sozinho_ _, ou eu posso ir levando o seu_ doce _namorado junto..._

— Quê?!

— _As coisas vão ficar problemáticas com ele, você sabe._ _Por outro lado,_ _não há dúvidas de que se resolverão com rapidez..._

— Céus, não! Nada de Aiolia. Eu nem sei como contar a ele sobre o Myu. Nem consigo imaginar o que teria que fazer, se ele aparecesse aqui.

— _Ótimo! Nos vemos em breve_ – comunicou Shion, num tom de absoluta determinação, encerrando o contato.

Encerrou o contato! Simples assim. Mu ainda ficou alguns segundos olhando, boquiaberto, para a tela de seu notebook. Shion não atenderia nenhuma chamada, não adiantaria insistir. Então, Mu pegou o celular e ligou para a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a lidar com o irmão.

— _Ele vai o quê?!_ – Dohko se exasperou do outro lado da linha, ao ser informado do que havia acontecido. – _Sem chance! Ele não vai ao lugar em que aquele_ _cara_ _está..._

— Qual é o problema com o Lune?

— _Todos! Não se preocupe, Mu, eu vou falar com o seu irmão e garanto que ele não vai a lugar nenhum, okay? Qualquer coisa, eu te aviso._

E também finalizou a chamada, apressado tal como Shion antes dele.

Mu ficou encarando a tela do celular. Estava entendendo cada vez menos. Massageou os sinais que possuía na testa, sentindo uma dor de cabeça se aproximar. Era início de noite e não havia outras palestras que chamassem sua atenção na programação. Só que Afrodite não tinha retornado, o que o deixava sozinho no quarto do hotel com seus pensamentos preocupados.

Durou menos de cinco minutos, pois não demorou a bateram de leve na porta.

— Olá, Mu – cumprimentou Hilda, sorrindo para ele. – O Saga vai voltar tarde do evento e, como sei que o mesmo se aplica ao Afrodite, gostaria de saber se você quer ir a um café comigo.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos avaliou a situação. Shion era determinadíssimo sempre que resolvia fazer alguma coisa, Mu mal tinha chance de impedi-lo. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, além de torcer para que Dohko conseguisse dissuadir o irmão daquela ideia estranha – embora, na maioria das vezes, o máximo que Dohko conseguia fazer era ir junto com Shion para impedi-lo de causar algum estrago.

— Claro! Vamos lá.

O melhor que podia fazer era espairecer para evitar a dor de cabeça, pensou ele, sem se lembrar de que as coisas sempre conseguiam ficar piores.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos tomando chá com uma garota de longos cabelos claros. Para Mu, compartilhar aquele momento com Hilda era similar aos chás tradicionais que acostumara a fazer com Shaka e Afrodite, nas tardes de sexta.

Todavia, era uma constatação vazia. Seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

— Você não gostou do seu chá? – inquiriu Hilda, notando que Mu não havia tocado na bebida.

— Huh? Não, não é isso. Desculpe, eu estava distraído com algumas preocupações.

— Oh, tem algo a ver com o Aiolia?

— Bem... – titubeou Mu, refletindo. Em partes, sim, tinha a ver com ele.

— Ah, se não quiser contar, eu compreenderei. – Hilda levantou as mãos num gesto apaziguador. – Eu não ousaria me intrometer na relação de vocês. Pergunto porque conheço o Aiolia há uns dezesseis anos e, talvez, pudesse ser de alguma ajuda.

A informação fez Mu se recordar de que, certa vez, Aiolia havia mencionado que o _Clube dos Cinco_ o conhecia há tempos.

— É, somos todos amigos de infância do Aiolos. O que significa que o Aiolia ainda era um bebê muito fofinho na época.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos conseguiu visualizar, com nitidez, a careta que Aiolia faria diante daquele _muito fofinho_ e quase riu sozinho. Ele explicou a Hilda qual era a questão envolvendo Aiolia e, para seu completo espanto, era tão confortável conversar com ela que, quando percebeu, tinha contado toda a parte envolvendo Shion também.

— E diante desse rebuliço todo, nem sei se é apropriado contar sobre Myu para Aiolia na próxima vez em que conversarmos, ou esperar voltar para dizer que o vi aqui. Você tem alguma opinião?

— Agora! – Hilda garantiu de imediato, cobrindo a boca e corando ao perceber a rapidez com que tinha falado. – Desculpe. Seria melhor assim que possível. Ele com certeza vai _ferver_ e é capaz de querer vir até aqui. No entanto, se você disser que não é para vir, ele vai continuar _fervendo_ e não virá. Ele não arriscaria arranjar uma briga com você por causa de um suposto _ex_ qualquer.

— Hmm... – fez Mu, segurando a xícara com as duas mãos. Fitou o chá e soltou um suspiro cansado. – Às vezes, parece que ninguém acredita que sou capaz de me cuidar sozinho.

Era Aiolia incomodado com Myu, Shion incomodado com Lune, Shaka incomodado com Aiolia...

— Você falou sobre isso com o Aiolia?

— Sim... Na última vez que nos vimos, eu disse a ele, de novo, que posso me cuidar porque... – Mu pausou. Ia dizer _porque ele estava preocupado com você e o Saga_ _ficarem bêbados_ , mas achou que soaria indelicado. – Ehrm, por tudo isso, e ele disse que acreditava em mim.

— Se ele disse, é verdade.

— Por sinal, várias pessoas disseram que o Aiolia não consegue mentir. Isso quer dizer que ele nunca mente? Ou que é tão óbvio quando mente que dá para perceber com facilidade?

Hilda deixou escapar uma risada suave – o extremo oposto da gargalhada megalomaníaca que Mu já escutara ela soltar após algumas doses de vinho.

— Se eu contasse, estragaria sua diversão. Você descobrirá sozinho.

Foi com frustração que Mu a fitou. Decidiu não insistir. Em todo caso, mesmo que Aiolia acreditasse de verdade, isso não o impediria de ficar aborrecido.

— Não se preocupe. – Hilda deu um tapinha consolador no dorso da mão dele. – Você vai acabar criando sua própria maneira de lidar com ele.

Mu assentiu, agradecido. Era difícil não permanecer um tanto ressabiado com o que aconteceria, mas estava se sentindo melhor devido a conversa com Hilda.

— Oh-owh... – sussurrou ela, olhando para além de Mu.

Ele sequer ficou surpreso ao ver Myu se aproximar da mesa em que estavam, sendo seguido, de perto, por um rapaz que não conhecia.

— Mu! – exclamou Myu, com alegria genuína ao vê-lo.

— Senhorita Hilda! – animou-se o desconhecido, indo direto até a garota sem olhar para Mu. – A senhorita Pandora está bem?

— Sim, Zelos – pontuou ela, com uma voz que teria transformado água em gelo.

Zelos se encolheu como se ela tivesse empunhado uma arma.

— Deixe-a em paz – Myu interferiu e fez as apresentações com rapidez, percebendo o semblante confuso do rapaz de cabelos compridos.

Hilda não sabia que era Myu o _aspirante a ex_ – Mu não citara nomes –, mas, a julgar pelo olhar, ela supôs que deveria ser ele. E, pelo fato de estar andando com Zelos, supôs que ele não deveria ser uma boa companhia para Mu.

— Vamos voltar ao hotel? – sugeriu ela, levantando-se. – Os rapazes devem ter chegado.

Com a certeza de que ela não queria ficar na presença de Zelos por algum motivo, Mu assentiu. Porém, ao fazer menção de se levantar, Myu tocou seu ombro.

— Podemos conversar, por favor?

Mu começou a dizer que gostaria de acompanhar Hilda, visto que haviam ido até ali juntos, mas Zelos se adiantou, dispondo-se a acompanhá-la para onde quisesse.

— Prefiro ir sozinha – ela anunciou, mantendo o tom glacial. Voltou-se para Mu e, suavizando o tom, disse: – Não se preocupe comigo. Com licença.

Hilda partiu com movimentos leves e a graciosidade de uma bailarina. Mu ficou tão incomodado por ela ir sozinha quanto por não estar com disposição para conversar com Myu, sem falar na impressão de que ela queria dizer alguma coisa...

— Pode nos dar privacidade, Zelos? – questionou Myu, deixando evidente que discutir não era uma opção.

— Humph – grunhiu Zelos, lançando a Mu um olhar ávido. – Esse é o Mu, hein?

— E ele é bastante próximo do _famoso_ Aiolia – informou Myu, de forma sugestiva. – Aposto que você sabe quem é. Se não me engano, vocês já tiveram alguns _desentendimentos_...

A avidez de Zelos para Mu mudou para receio. Com um esgar cauteloso para Myu, ele se retraiu e deu um passo para trás, prestes a se afastar.

— Outra coisa – acrescentou Myu. – Ficar perseguindo a Pandora vai levá-lo a _desentendimentos_ com Radamanthys. Não se esqueça.

Se possível, Zelos se retraiu mais e saiu resmungando sem proferir nenhum comentário.

 _Radamanthys?_ , pensou Mu. Onde tinha escutado aquele nome? Radamanthys, tinha algo a ver com a Pandora, então...

— Mu? Posso?

Tirado de suas reflexões, Mu assentiu ao vê-lo gesticular para a cadeira livre.

— Não precisa ficar desconfiado – defendeu-se Myu, tentando interpretar a expressão dele. – Não pretendo ser o tipo de pessoa inconformada que interfere nos relacionamentos alheios. Não que eu fosse reclamar, se você resolvesse me dar uma nova chance.

Mu agradeceu por aquilo. Era o que faltava, ter um _pseudo-ex_ – como Aiolia chamava – o perseguindo. Uma preocupação a menos. Preferiu não pensar nas implicações daquilo sobre _não reclamar se ganhasse uma nova chance_.

— Eu gostaria que fôssemos amigos. É raro encontrar alguém que possua interesses similares aos meus.

— Hmm, eu não vejo isso funcionando, Myu. Eu não quero criar conflitos com o Aiolia e tenho certeza de que ele não ia gostar nada de uma amizade entre mim e alguém que ele sabe que já saí.

Myu apoiou a mão sob o queixo.

— Não seria injusto? Quero dizer, o Aiolia mantém amizade com _ex_. Por que você não poderia?

O gosto amargo que Mu sentiu não era por causa do chá. Ele apertou os punhos sob a mesa. Não precisava saber daquilo. Aliás, como é que Myu sabia?

Myu encolheu os ombros.

— Ele é _famoso_. As pessoas acabam comentando várias coisas, além do motivo que causou a _fama_ em si...

— É diferente. Ele não iniciou nenhuma amizade com _ex_ depois que passou a sair comigo – argumentou Mu, esperando que fosse verdade. Queria voltar ao hotel. Aquela história tinha acabado de azedar seu humor. – Enfim, preciso ir, amanhã cedo tem novas palestras.

— Tudo bem – Myu anuiu, presumindo que ele não gostaria de companhia para voltar, apesar de estarem hospedados no mesmo lugar. – Peço apenas que considere minha amizade. Com o Aiolia, eu me entendo.

Com certeza, refletiu Mu, o rosto de Myu e o punho de Aiolia se entenderiam...

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos próximo à janela, encarando o celular. Estava prestes a ligar para Aiolia. Não que tivesse decidido o que diria. Nem como diria.

Mu tentou se confortar com as palavras que Hilda dissera sobre Aiolia não pretender arranjar briga à toa consigo, mas a perspectiva de vê-lo _ferver_ não era nada animadora. Ah, bem, era melhor esclarecer tudo aquilo de uma vez.

— Olá, Aiolia! Você está ocupado? – indagou ao ter a chamada atendida. – E você está em casa? Pode ligar a webcam para mim? Não sou um grande apreciador de chamadas de vídeo pelo celular. _O quê?!_ Óbvio que não é porque eu preciso das mãos e dos movimentos livres para fazer _essas coisas aí_! De onde você tira essas ideias indecentes?

Balançando a cabeça em negativa, Mu abriu o notebook. Era impressionante que nas primeiras palavras trocadas com Aiolia, apesar de absurdas, já estivesse se sentindo alegre.

— _Hey_! – Aiolia o saudou pela webcam e prosseguiu: – _Está se divertindo com os_ nerds _? O Afrodite está tentando te levar pro lado negro da força? Saga e Hilda estão sóbrios?!_

O rapaz de cabelos compridos expôs que estava meio _puxado_ – e o que ele queria dizer com _nerds_?! –; que mal vira Afrodite e Saga durante o dia todo, mas que Hilda estava sã até onde sabia.

— E você, o que anda aprontando?

— _Nada... O Milo está aqui em casa me perturbando,_ _pra variar_ _. Ah! E o_ pseudo-ex _? Viu o infeliz por aí?_

Pronto, lá estava o assunto. Mu afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e respirou fundo.

— Ele está no mesmo hotel que eu... – E ponderou, pela enésima vez, que era muita coincidência, uma vez que havia várias opções de hospedagem na região.

Para sua imensa surpresa, Aiolia se limitou a proferir um mero _hum_. Estava esperando exclamações exasperadas, imprecações, punhos se agitando no ar... Não aquele silêncio todo.

— Ehrm... Eu já te disse o quanto acho incrível sua capacidade de demonstrar descrença e desagrado com um único resmungo?

O rapaz de olhos meio verdes e meio azuis fez um muxoxo.

— _O que_ _ele_ _está querendo com você, Mu?_

— Minha amizade...

— _Amizade?_ _Hah! Amizade, sei._ _Inseto abusado! Vou esmagar a carcaça afetada dele no concreto, vão ver só!_

Ah, enfim ele estava reagindo de acordo com o que tinha imaginado. Mu o fitou pela tela com um misto de alívio e horror.

— Céus, Aiolia, acalme-se! Você não disse que acreditava que eu sei me cuidar?

Aiolia interrompeu um de seus brados, pestanejando.

— _Eu acredito!_

— Então, deixe-me lidar com ele. Até porque eu me sentiria mal se ele, ou qualquer pessoa, levasse uma surra por minha causa.

— _Ele não vai levar uma surra por_ sua _causa. Vai ser por causa dele mesmo, por se atrever a ficar te rondando sabendo que você não está disponível... Maldito inseto!_

Ao fundo, Mu ouviu a voz de Milo perguntar quem Aiolia estava xingando igual ao Vegeta. Aiolia gritou um _cale-se, Kakarotto!_ para ele e voltou a resmungar.

— Ainda seria uma surra relacionada a mim... – Mu insistiu, ciente de que a probabilidade de Aiolia mudar de ideia era mínima, para não dizer nula.

O rapaz de olhos azuis que talvez fossem verdes nem o ouviu, estava andando de um lado para o outro, fervilhando como uma tigela de sopa.

Puxa, pensou Mu, deveria ter pedido algumas dicas para Hilda. Que diferença fazia Aiolia acreditar que sabia se cuidar se ficava tão nervoso? O que diria? Não queria que discutissem.

— Olha, não me pareceu que ele estava mentindo – esclareceu, lembrando-se da conversa com Myu. – O argumento dele é que... – Deteve-se, em dúvida se era uma boa ideia contar aquilo.

Logo percebeu que tinha que prosseguir, pois Aiolia sentou-se de novo diante do computador e estava prestando toda a atenção em suas palavras, com uma expressão nada feliz. Além disso, queria ao menos saber se estava certo ao dizer, para Myu, que as circunstâncias entre Aiolia e ele eram diferentes. Mu respirou fundo.

— Bem, ele diz que o fato de termos saído não deveria ser um impedimento para sermos amigos, visto que você mantém amizade com _ex_... ou é o que dizem...

O rapaz de cabelos compridos calou-se, mordendo o lábio inferior. Aiolia estava dardejando raios pelos olhos.

— _Eu não mantenho amizade com_ ex – Aiolia replicou entredentes, com frieza. – _É o inverso. Aconteceu de eu ficar com pessoas que eram minhas amigas... Não tinha motivo pra terminar a amizade porque não deu em nada._

— Entendi.

— _Isso incomoda você?_

— Não... Eu só preferia que o Myu não tivesse me contado. Quer dizer, faz sentido o que você diz. E é diferente de aparecer alguém agora, tempos depois de vocês terem parado de sair, querendo sua amizade sendo que nunca foram amigos.

— _Como aquele inseto está querendo com você._

— Sim. – Mu deslizou os dedos por uma mecha de cabelos, pensativo. – Hmm... Se eu tivesse me envolvido com o Shaka ou o Afrodite, você não se incomodaria, certo?

— _Você teve algo com algum deles?!_

— Não, claro que não! Quero dizer que, se tivesse acontecido algo no passado e tivéssemos continuado amigos, você não se importaria a essa altura, não é?

— _Acharia horrível e esquisito, mas fazer o quê?_ – Aiolia deu de ombros. – _E você não precisa se preocupar com_ ex _aparecendo atrás da minha amizade. Você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu me envolvo, que não fazia parte do meu círculo de amizade._

Mu ficou impressionado. Aquilo significava que Aiolia tinha se envolvido com vários dos amigos dele? Decidiu que não queria saber nem quantos, nem quais, nem quando. Ele era seu namorado e era o que importava.

Com exceção da garota ruiva, nenhuma das demais pessoas próximas a Aiolia olhava para ele com excesso de ternura.

— _Agh! Virar uma massa disforme e rastejante vai ser pouco pro infeliz!_ – Aiolia voltou a se exaltar e a andar de um lado para o outro. – _É melhor eu ir resolver as coisas..._

— Quê?! Espera aí! Por que ainda está zangado?

— Por quê _? Não_ _adiantou_ _ficar atrás de você, ele_ _passou_ _essas informações_ tortas, _pra causar intriga!_

— Intriga? Acho que não. Parecia estar repetindo o que ouviu. Sendo _famoso_ , não é de se estranhar que digam coisas erradas a seu respeito, Aiolia – justificou, ciente de que muita coisa era verdade no que dizia respeito à agressividade.

— _Por que está defendendo aquele_ _idiota_ _?_

— Não estou defendendo ninguém. Eu quero evitar problemas. Não precisa vir aqui, ok? Deixe-me lidar com ele...

De braços cruzados numa atitude beligerante, Aiolia assentiu com má vontade e ficaram os dois em silêncio.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos massageou os sinais que possuía na testa. Ficarem daquele jeito não era muito melhor do que discutirem.

Os lábios de Aiolia se comprimiram por um momento. Sua expressão sombria se desfez e seus olhos pareceram perder o foco.

— Acho que preciso falar com meu irmão...

Mu escutou um barulho de porta abrindo e, de repente, a voz alegre de Aiolos soou do outro lado da tela:

— _Chamou, irmãozinho?_

— _Na verdade, não..._

— _Viu como eu sei quando você precisa de mim?_ – interpelou, aproximando-se do caçula. _– E, quando eu não sei, seus gritos ecoando pela casa me indicam..._ – Aiolos olhou para a tela e sorriu: – _Oi, Mu!_

— Boa noite – saudou, sentindo um alívio momentâneo pela interrupção.

— _É com você que ele está bravo?_

Incerto, Mu fez que não. Era por sua causa, não consigo, pelo que tinha deduzido.

O rapaz de bandana vermelha olhou para o irmão e voltou sua atenção para Mu.

— _Que bom..._ – Aiolos abriu um sorriso maior. – _Vocês são tão adoráveis!_

— Adoráveis? – repetiu Mu, ouvindo Aiolia rosnar feito um gato contrariado.

Imperturbável, Aiolos ergueu um braço e deu um tabefe no topo da cabeça do irmão.

— _Adoráveis! –_ reafirmou em voz alta, para ser compreendido em meio aos palavrões que Aiolia começou a resmungar. – _Espera um_ _pouquinho_ _, Mu._ – Enganchou o braço no do caçula e o arrastou para longe do computador.

O gesto causou uma espécie de _déja vù_ no rapaz de cabelos compridos. Ah, sim. Aiolos tinha feito a mesma coisa no festival de bandas, naquela vez que Aiolia havia ficado irado por causa de Máscara da Morte. Torceu para que Aiolos conseguisse fazer a mesma mágica.

Não precisou esperar nem dois minutos até Aiolos passar correndo, exclamando um _tchau, Mu!_ , antes de bater a porta com pressa. Aiolia voltou a se sentar diante da tela, revirando os olhos verdes-e-azuis.

— _Foi mal, Mu. Se você diz que vai lidar com ele, okay. Vou ficar quieto aqui._

O rapaz de cabelos compridos o encarou, abismado. O rosto de Aiolia estava sem sinais de irritação, cinismo ou apreensão. _Whoa_ , precisaria pedir umas dicas para Aiolos também.

— Não está mais zangado?

Aiolia deu de ombros pela segunda vez na noite.

— _Não estou contente, mas se_ _o_ _seu jeito não funcionar, eu vou poder fazer do meu jeito,_ _né_ _?_

— Bem... Soa justo, acho.

— _Que tal se eu segurar o infeliz pra você bater?_ – Aiolia sugeriu com benevolência, animando-se.

A imagem mental, que a ideia provocou, arrancou uma risada de Mu.

— Vou pensar.

Com isso, o clima se aliviou e normalizou a ponto de eles passaram os próximos minutos conversando sobre diversas coisas aleatórias. Ver Aiolia sorrir de novo foi suficiente para que Mu se esquecesse, um pouco, daquele dia tão longo e problemático. Sentia-se feliz, com aquela sensação familiar no estômago que o fazia querer suspirar.

— Sabe... Apesar de ter certeza de que isso vai inflar seu ego leonino... Estou sentindo sua falta...

Os olhos azuis manchados de verde cintilaram.

— _Aww, isso significa que você resolveu concordar com o sexo virtual?_ _Diz que sim!_

— Não! Aff... Dessa sua ausência crônica de romantismo, eu não sinto falta, não, viu?

Aiolia inclinou a cabeça para um lado e riu – o tipo de risada que deixava evidente que não entendera nada. Mu teve que rir também.

Eles conversaram por alguns minutos – até Milo invadir o quarto de Aiolia, dizendo que estava na hora de irem em algum show que tinham combinado para aquela noite. E, embora Aiolia tivesse demonstrado preferir continuar conversando, o próprio Mu o incentivou a ir, afinal, precisava se preparar para dormir. O dia seguinte era um domingo, não obstante, o congresso continuaria.

— Não bastassem os suspiros... – reclamou Afrodite, de braços cruzados atrás de Mu.

— Céus! – sobressaltou-se Mu, notando que Saga estava com o amigo. – Faz tempo que estão aí?

— Acabamos de chegar – o rapaz com a pintinha charmosa falou, sem emoção. – Você estava distraído, trocando olhares e sorrisos felizes...

Saga riu. E não foi uma risada qualquer. Foi uma risada que deixou Mu em alerta.

— Hmm... Por onde é que vocês andaram para voltarem do evento a essa hora?

— Você vai descobrir – assegurou Saga, aproximando-se e envolvendo um braço de Mu, puxando-o para si.

— Hey, espera! – pediu Mu, sentindo um cheiro de vinho nele. – Vocês andaram bebendo? Afrodite!

— Eu pareço bêbado para você? – Afrodite quis saber, franzindo o nariz levemente arrebitado e sem fazer o menor gesto para afastar Saga de Mu.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos o observou com intensidade. Afrodite era bom em disfarçar. Antes que pudesse concluir algo, sentiu a respiração de Saga em seu ouvido, dizendo-lhe que precisavam de diversão, e acabou dando um pulo que não o fez parar a metros de distância porque Saga segurava seu braço.

— Solte-me, por favor! Está na minha hora de dormir.

— Hoje é sábado, Mu. E estamos em uma cidade extasiante – avisou Afrodite, abrindo a porta do quarto para que saíssem.

— E amanhã cedo teremos novas palestras, caso não lembrem – complementou Mu, tentando se desvencilhar sem sucesso. – Se querem sair, ok, divirtam-se. Eu nã-...

Contudo, Afrodite apenas segurou seu outro braço e ajudou Saga a arrastá-lo para fora do quarto. Mu o encarou, estarrecido, constatando o absurdo daquilo. Conseguia ouvir Aiolia dizendo _eu avisei!_ – e tinha acabado de se entender com ele.

Sendo carregado pelo corredor, Mu voltou a si e refreou-se, forçando os outros dois a pararem também.

— Sério... Isso não é uma boa ideia sob nenhum ângulo.

Afrodite trocou um olhar com Saga e soltou Mu.

— Não são nem dez horas. Aposto que você não jantou, não é?

Devagar, Mu fez que não. Tinha apenas tomado chá, com Hilda, no início da noite.

— Então, vamos jantar. Depois, voltamos para o quarto, pode ser?

Mu olhou para o rapaz que insistia em segurá-lo.

— Por que está tenso? – interrogou Saga, apertando o braço dele com força calculada antes de soltá-lo.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos foi encarado com tanta maldade que não tentou sequer responder.

Estava com a impressão de que a noite seria longa e problemática.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Tem espectros demais rondando... e.e' Bom, como este capítulo ficou gigantesco tive que dividir em dois e acabou que este ficou mais focado no Mu, mas no próximo veremos melhor as coisas no lado do Aiolia (incluindo Milo, Aiolos os demais membros do Clube dos Cinco...).

E que tal este capítulo? Lembrando que eu não mordo, então leitores-fantasmas podem sair das trevas e comentar com segurança~ S2

Obrigada pelas reviews: _Lanny Missmuse, Chibi Haru-chan17, Orphelin, Diana Lua_ e _Svanhild_ S2


	16. And Then…

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, não teria o Seiya…

 **N/A:** Eis que enfim acabou a Era do Gelo dessa fic! Peço muitas desculpas pela demora, a vida é complicada :( Mas estamos de volta e essa fic não vai ficar sem final :D

Caso alguém não se lembre, segue um resumo dos últimos acontecimentos: Aiolia e Mu mal começaram a namorar e já tiveram que se afastar, pois Mu precisou ir para um congresso em outra cidade. Lá, ele se deparou com Myu e Lune. No momento, Afrodite o convenceu a jantarem fora e Saga já andou bebendo além da conta...

Lembrando também que Neil Peart, Ginger Baker e Keith Moon são os gatos do Aiolia e do Aiolos. E que _quid pro quo_ é uma expressão que se refere, nas línguas latinas, a uma confusão ou engano; e, nas línguas anglo-saxônicas, a uma troca de favores.

Agradecimentos ao _Orphelin_ , meu carneiro-beta boladão, pelas revisões~

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo XVI**

 _ _From the top to the bottom and then_  
 _I'll have faith, or I prefer_  
 _To think that things couldn't turn out worse_  
 _ **And Then… - Depeche Mode**__

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos pensando se iria sobreviver ao jantar. O restaurante era bonito, diversos aromas deliciosos preenchiam seu olfato. À mesa, na sua frente, sentava-se o rapaz com a pintinha charmosa. Ao lado dele estava Hilda. Portanto, um Saga distante da sobriedade ocupava o lugar justo ao _seu_ lado.

 _Por quê?_ Sério! Afrodite poderia, pelo menos, ter feito a gentileza de ocupar aquele espaço. Mu não estava com um bom pressentimento quanto àquela noite. Respirou fundo... e capturou a atenção de Saga, até então vidrado na garrafa de vinho.

— Está sonhando acordado com nosso caro Aiolia?

 _Nosso_? Foi o único pensamento que teve tempo de cruzar a mente de Mu antes que Saga se inclinasse em sua direção, apoiando o braço no encosto de sua cadeira, e sorrisse, causando-lhe calafrios.

Em vão, Mu buscou apoio em Afrodite. Ele parecia distraído ao examinar a decoração do local. Precisou chutá-lo de leve para conseguir alguma reação.

Afrodite fitou o semblante de súplica de Mu e reagiu com uma mera contração facial, indicando que nada daquilo fora proposto por ele – embora assumisse ser o responsável por convencer Mu a participar do jantar.

Enquanto isso, Hilda estava absorta no cardápio e não se deu conta do que acontecia.

Os dedos de Saga passearam, despretensiosos, pelo ombro de Mu.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos deu um pulo, seu corpo se curvando para frente de modo a escapar do toque. Teve que pensar depressa:

— Ahn, falando no Aiolia, Hilda comentou que vocês o conhecem desde que ele era bebê. Eu queria saber, hmm, bem, como ele era nessa época?

A sobrancelha direita de Saga se arqueou um milímetro. Não tinha graça falar sobre alguém que não estava presente para ter um ataque – e os ataques de Aiolia eram épicos.

— Ele era igual é hoje. Menor, claro. E, às vezes, mordia. – Levou o dedo indicador à bochecha de Mu, traçando um círculo invisível na pele macia. – Você gosta quando ele morde?

— Ehrm… – O rapaz de cabelos compridos se desvencilhou, tentando não corar. As pessoas nas mesas próximas teriam escutado tamanha indecência?

Não. O som ambiente consistia em várias conversas simultâneas, tilintar de copos e talheres. Ninguém demonstrava estar atento a eles. Exceto Afrodite e Hilda. _Agora_ eles estavam dispostos a observar a conversa.

Mu proferiu um ruído desarticulado, impedindo Saga de persistir, e indagou:

— E quanto a você, Afrodite, como conheceu o Aiolia?

O rapaz com a pintinha charmosa franziu o nariz levemente arrebitado.

— Digamos que eu estava atraído pelo irmão dele.

O queixo de Mu caiu. Essa seria a razão para as críticas absurdas que Máscara da Morte vivia fazendo sobre Aiolos...?

— No entanto – Afrodite prosseguiu –, você deve ter percebido, é complicado se aproximar do Aiolos.

Mu contemplou de viés os dois membros do _Clube dos Cinco_ presentes. Hilda sorriu. Saga se fez de desentendido.

— O Aiolos é um bolinho de canela precioso demais para esse mundo, temos que cuidar dele. – E soltou uma gargalhada que, por fim, despertou a curiosidade dos desconhecidos ao redor. – Um dia desses, vamos matá-lo…

Resolvendo não questionar o significado da declaração duvidosa, Mu comprimiu os lábios, ponderando se conseguiria tirar a garrafa do alcance de Saga sem que ele notasse.

— Hmph, se a dificuldade fosse apenas lidar com os _cães de guarda_ do Aiolos… – Afrodite colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. – Enfim, não compensava gastar a minha beleza com essa história.

Aquilo fez Mu sorrir sem querer.

— Se era por causa da aparência, por que você não tentou o Aiolia? Quer dizer, eles são quase idênticos…

Afrodite revirou os olhos azuis. Depois do _quid pro quo_ que vivera cuidando de Aiolia – na noite fatídica em que o rapaz passara mal na praça por ter bebido de estômago vazio –, só conseguia enxergá-lo como uma criança. Além disso…

— Não são todos que tem a sua sorte de ter conhecido o Aiolia solteiro.

— Ah. – Mu tomou por foco o garçom, torcendo para que fosse sua a refeição que ele estava carregando.

Ficou óbvio para todos que ele não queria continuar o assunto. Todos, menos Saga. Ele não entendeu – ou fingiu que não entendeu, de forma bastante talentosa – e especulou:

— É? Quem o Aiolia estava _pegando_?

Mu fechou as mãos sob a mesa. Não queria ter conhecimento daquilo. Como Aiolia tinha ficado somente com pessoas que eram amigas dele, Mu conheceria quem quer que fosse. Seria perturbador. E desconfortável. E, céus, por que o garçom estava demorando tanto?

Afrodite balançou a cabeça, indicando não se recordar. Aquela história tinha uns dois anos e, o mais importante, ele não costumava reparar nas relações alheias – exceto se fosse conveniente.

— Ah! Acho que era- _Ouch!_

— Quanta maldade, Saga – reprovou Hilda, beliscando o dorso da mão dele.

Mu fez uma expressão agradecida para ela e pôde respirar aliviado. Por alguns segundos.

Saga não tardou a resmungar:

— Você sóbria não tem graça, minha cara. Aqui, tome um pouco.

— Não! – Mu interferiu, causando uma nova onda de curiosidade no restaurante. Não importava. A perspectiva de ter de lidar com uma ébria Hilda era pior. – Ehrm… Amanhã temos palestras cedo, lembra?

Ela hesitou. Não tinha lhe ocorrido consumir álcool até Saga segurar a taça de vinho diante de seu rosto. A fragrância amadeirada começava a afetar seus sentidos…

* * *

Havia um rapaz de olhos tão azuis quanto verdes sentado sozinho em um dos bancos da praça movimentada. Contrariedade exalava de cada fio daquele cabelo castanho-dourado, Marin reparou ao se sentar perto dele.

A lua brilhava no céu escuro, longe da fumaça dos cigarros; rock clássico e conversas vinham do bar meio decadente do outro lado da rua. Indiferente a esses detalhes, Aiolia digitava no celular com uma agilidade impressionante.

— Hey! – Ela bagunçou-lhe os cabelos já revoltos por natureza. – Aborrecido?

Aiolia bufou para o aparelho, guardando-o no bolso da jaqueta, e contou a ela como Milo ficara pentelhando para assistirem a um show de uma banda desconhecida qualquer, dessas de garagem, e como tinha sido uma experiência terrível. O vocalista era incapaz de cantar. Ficava gritando feito uma _banshee_ drogada, estragando todo o esforço musical dos colegas. Ao menos, não precisaram pagar para entrar, pois não conseguiram ficar nem cinco minutos aguentando aquilo.

Sem terem um plano B, decidiram ir para a praça. Entretanto, Camus surgira, sabe-se lá para quê, e desparecera com Milo há cerca de meia hora. Meia hora! O resumo da ópera: Aiolia estava entediado até os ossos. Metade das pessoas interessantes que conhecia estava fora da cidade, em congresso, e a outra metade ainda não tinha surgido.

— Meu irmão e os _escudeiros_ dele são enrolados feito mulher pra sair... – Aiolia tirou o celular do bolso, rosnando. – Ops, sem ofensas, Marin. Você é sempre prática.

— Desculpe por não ser interessante.

— Qual é, Marin, você chegou agora. Não vale. O caso é: o Milo me encheu o saco pra sair e sumiu, sendo que eu poderia ter ficado em casa conversando com o Mu pela _webcam_ , como eu estava fazendo.

A garota ruiva deu tapinhas consoladores no braço dele, meio brincando, meio sem saber o que dizer. Ou sabendo, mas não querendo dizer nada.

— Está sério mesmo então…

Ele assentiu com alegria, o pensamento distante. Ela abriu um sorriso triste e desviou o olhar. Após uma longa pausa para reflexão, acrescentou:

— Bom, vou indo.

— Você acabou de chegar!

— É que… sua prima está atrasada e… – Marin levantou-se do banco de súbito. – Vou descobrir a razão!

Aiolia imitou o movimento dela.

— Ué, você vai pra minha casa?

— Hmm… Espera, a Shina tinha dito algo sobre o Seiya… Vão sair, acho… Tomara que não se matem. – Deu passos largos para trás. – Vou indo para casa, ok?

— Eu te acompanho.

Ela reprimiu um suspiro. Não morava longe da praça. Não queria as gentilezas dele. O que o motivava era o tédio por não ter o que fazer. Nada tinha a ver com a sua companhia em si.

— Não se incomode. Em breve, seu irmão e os demais vão chegar e…

— Vamos! – Espalmou a mão entre as escápulas de Marin, empurrando-a sem força, e pôs-se a andar ao lado dela. – E se aparecem os malucos que mexeram com você naquele dia?

— Duvido. Ficaram aterrorizados com o irmão do Mu. E, em todo caso, eu posso me cuidar, sabia?

Aiolia fez um muxoxo. Ele sabia. O problema era seus impulsos se lembrarem disso na hora que se irritava.

— Ora, vejam quem está por aqui.

Impossível não reconhecer aquele timbre arrogante de voz. Aiolia levantou a cabeça de imediato.

— _Você!_

O rapaz de olhar solene fechou os olhos, os cílios estremecendo pelo _déjà vu_ : aquele insolente era incapaz de chamá-lo direito.

— Meu nome é _Shaka_.

* * *

Havia um rapaz com uma bandana vermelha sentado no sofá, usando o celular para tirar fotos de seus três gatos espalhados pela sala. Estava tão tranquilo quanto _não_ deveria estar, considerando que tinha acabado de ler uma dúzia de mensagens furiosas do irmão.

— Hey, pessoal, vocês vão demorar? O meu irmão vai mandar áudios nos apressando.…

— Você não parece preocupado… – Kanon se esgueirou por trás do sofá e apoiou os cotovelos no encosto, inclinando-se para sussurrar contra a pele do pescoço de Aiolos: – Eu estou pronto...

— _Wah!_ – Aiolos atravessou a sala com uma velocidade que teria surpreendido um relâmpago. Cobriu a área afetada com uma das mãos e fez careta. – Por que vocês insistem em molestar meu pescoço se eu canso de falar que é sensível?

— Você respondeu a própria pergunta… – Kanon tentou reaproximar-se com cautela, como se ele fosse um animal arisco.

— Sai pra lá! – O rapaz com a bandana vermelha disparou na direção da escada, esbarrando em Pandora no caminho. Por reflexo, ele a segurou pela cintura, impedindo-a de cair.

— _Whoa!_ Por que a pressa? – Ela pestanejou e apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, aconchegando-se como quem não queria nada.

— O Kanon atacou o meu pescoço, sendo qu-…!

— Oh, assim? – Pandora ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e deslizou os lábios sobre a pele abaixo da orelha dele.

Um arrepio correu pela coluna de Aiolos e, sem pensar, ele a soltou – não a derrubando por pouco. Ainda sem pensar, pegou Neil Peart no colo, segurando-o como se o enorme gato preto e branco fosse um escudo peludo.

Pandora e Kanon se entreolharam. Neil Peart miou baixinho.

— Aio-…?

— Nem vem você também, Shura! – Apontou um dedo em advertência para o rapaz que terminava de descer a escada e, passando por ele, subiu os degraus aos saltos, levando o gato junto.

— O que pretende fazer? – Pandora arriscou ao vê-lo chegar no topo da escada.

Aiolos franziu a testa, como se tentasse calcular o determinante de uma matriz quadrada de cabeça. Devagar, recostou-se no corrimão, numa atitude trágica, e declamou:

— "Farei tais coisas – quais, ainda o ignoro – que hão de ser o terror de toda a terra".

Com essa, ele sumiu no segundo andar.

A porta do quarto bateu. Um longo silêncio preencheu a sala.

Shura cruzou os braços, seu olhar cortante se fixando na dupla remanescente. O ar ficou carregado de hostilidade.

Baseando-se no fato de que Aiolos tinha acabado de fazer uma citação shakespeariana sem nenhum motivo aparente, Kanon abriu os braços com veemência e afirmou:

— Sagitarianos são todos estranhos…

A postura do rapaz de poucas palavras não mudou.

— É sério, pode perguntar por aí.

— Nem tanto… – Pandora tentou soar tranquilizadora. Uma proeza complexa com Shura a encarando _daquele jeito_.

Para seu alívio, ele grunhiu e deu as costas, indo para o quarto de Aiolos.

Com a imaginação elaborando um plano que tinha tudo para ser grandioso, Kanon se sentou no sofá e fez carinho em Ginger Baker.

O gato alaranjado ronronou e, em seguida, tentou esfolar a mão dele.

— Aff, seu duas-caras. Tem certeza de que seu dono não é meu irmão?

Ginger Baker balançou a cauda com languidez, fingindo que não era com ele.

— Por sinal, o que o Saga estará aprontando?

— Atente-se ao que você pode descobrir já. – Kanon piscou um olho para a garota, indicando o caminho tomado pelos outros dois.

A sala presenciou um novo silêncio conforme Kanon e Pandora subiam para o segundo andar de mansinho.

Ginger Baker notou o pequeno Keith Moon segui-los e não deu a mínima. Permaneceu esparramado no sofá… e fora da linha de fogo.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos vivendo o sábado mais longo de sua vida. Ele era dotado de infinita paciência, diziam, por ter de lidar com o temperamento de Shaka, a obtusidade intencional de Afrodite e as decisões inexplicáveis de Shion.

Contudo, essa mesma paciência não estava sendo eficiente contra um Saga embriagado. Que dirá seria contra um combo de bêbados formado por Saga e Hilda! Ao vê-la titubear perante a taça de vinho, ele interviu com rapidez:

— Não é uma boa ideia beber hoje, não concorda, Hilda? – Queria dar uma bronca em Afrodite por ficar assistindo a tudo sem se pronunciar.

Por outro lado, considerando a queda de Afrodite por um revés dramático, era preferível que ele ficasse quieto.

— Um pouquinho não vai atrapalhar. – Saga agitou a taça de leve na frente do nariz da garota, com ar de convencimento e a confiança dos bêbados de fato.

— Bem… – Hilda levantou a mão, a hesitação desaparecendo.

Como ela tinha baixa tolerância ao álcool, _um pouquinho_ extrapolava o suficiente. A única opção de Mu foi um gesto indelicado: segurou o punho de Saga e o puxou. A bebida rubra oscilou, não se derramando na mesa por um triz.

— Na verdade, pode atrapalhar, sim. Você pode acordar com dor de cabeça, por exemplo, o que afetaria a sua permanência nas apresentações de amanhã. – A voz de Mu ecoou calma e racional, com nuances de autoridade apreensiva, porém incontestável. Do jeitinho que aprendera observando Shion.

Com um suspiro profundo, Hilda assentiu devagar, abanando o rosto corado com a mão, e se concentrou na refeição.

Saga limitou-se a estreitar os olhos, deixando evidente para o rapaz de cabelos compridos que não se tratava de uma derrota. Seu recuo era um procedimento tático.

Os quatro foram servidos e o jantar teve início em um silêncio apreciado, apesar de Mu precisar se manter alerta. Afinal, Saga continuava bebendo. Naquele ritmo, até terminarem, as coisas podiam acabar se complicando de vez.

Nesse momento, Saga se virou para ele e sorriu. Céus! Nenhum ser humano deveria ter um sorriso tão desconcertante, sugestivo e insano. Não inspirava confiança. Nenhuma.

— Acabou de me ocorrer, Mu…

— Hum.

— Não é excêntrico o Aiolia se manter silencioso? Só a respiração se altera, ele nunca deixa escapar nem um mísero gemido…

O garfo de Mu parou no ar, a caminho da boca. Ele quase inquiriu _como você sabe?,_ mas intuiu que acabaria ouvindo algo que não queria. A única maneira de escapar era não se deixar atrair para essas armadilhas. Bastava não replicar e estaria a salvo.

— Não deixe o Saga entrar na sua mente – alertou Hilda, com a voz firme e o rosto irradiando cortesia. – Ele não poderia saber isso. É um chute para induzir você a revelar a verdade, Mu.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos piscou. Puxa, ele conseguiu dar um chute certeiro!

Como se tivesse ouvido seu pensamento, Afrodite comentou:

— Eu chutaria o mesmo. Aiolia é _tão_ barulhento, em geral, que deve ser silencioso em algo atípico.

Saga parou de fulminar Hilda, por ela ter se atrevido a interferir, e voltou a se animar:

— Por essa lógica, por você ser sempre _tão_ quieto, podemos assumir que deve fazer o maior escândalo, hein, Mu?

O fluxo de sangue no rosto do rapaz de cabelos compridos se intensificou, fazendo com que os sinais em sua testa se misturassem ao vermelho de sua pele, tornando-se indistinguíveis. Devia se dedicar a terminar o jantar. Depressa.

Mal segurou o talher e teve que soltá-lo. Uma sombra se projetara sobre a mesa.

— Olá, Mu!

— Myu?!

 _Continua…_

* * *

 **N/A:** Porque as coisas sempre podem piorar, né? :D

A citação que o Aiolos fez pertence a "Rei Lear" (ato II, cena IV) de William Shakespeare.

Uma _banshee_ , resumidamente, é um ser da mitologia celta que previa a morte. Seus gritos podiam ser ouvidos a quilômetros de distância, cada grito representando um dia de vida restante de quem a visse.

Bom, no próximo veremos, além das continuações dessas cenas, por onde andam o Milo e o Shion ;3 Vocês ainda estão comigo? Digam que sim, meus caros leitores e leitores-fantasmas (sempre bom quando vocês aparecem, aliás S2).

Obrigada pelas reviews no capítulo anterior: _Diana Lua, Orphelin, Chibi Haru-chan17_ e _Svanhild_ S2


	17. I Believe In You

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse a saga de Hades teria sido maior~

 **N/A:** Dessa vez até que voltei rápido, hein? :D

Bom, Fausto é um personagem, de uma lenda alemã, que fez pacto com um demônio para conseguir o que queria. Daí a expressão "barganha faustiana". Fausto é bastante conhecido pelo poema de mesmo nome escrito por Goethe.

Agradecimentos ao _Orphelin_ , o carneiro-beta coloridíssimo de ciúmes, pelas revisões~

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **Capítulo XVII**

 _Why does no one understand  
Why I need to make a stand  
I need to hear I believe in you  
_ _Why won't someone say these words  
Are they really so absurd?  
 **I Believe In You - Twisted Sister**_

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos desejando estar em casa, a quilômetros dali. Não bastasse ter que lidar com um Saga ébrio, agora teria que lidar com um _pseudo-ex_? Com certeza tinha transgredido alguma ordem divina, em outra vida, para ser castigado nessa.

Pelo sorriso educado, Myu aguardava uma réplica para o cumprimento que fizera. Sem disposição suficiente para retribuir, Mu balbuciou:

— Boa noite, Myu… – Seu olhar deslizou para trás dele, notando que o recém-chegado não estava sozinho. – E… Zelos?

A impressão de Mu foi a de que o próprio Myu ficou intrigado ao se virar, como se ele não esperasse que Zelos estivesse ali. Por sua vez, Zelos estava concentrado em Hilda.

— Ora, se não é o capacho número um da Pandora. – Saga indicou Zelos com desdém, estava falando com Hilda. – Ou esse papel é do Radamanthys e esse é o puxa-saco oficial da Pandora?

Ela contraiu uma sobrancelha, demonstrando não ter a menor ideia. Zelos, em contrapartida, não se mostrou perturbado pelos títulos. Não que fizesse diferença, porque Saga estava atento a Myu.

— Eu já vi você por aí com o pessoal do Radamanthys.

Pela feição cautelosa de Myu, Afrodite poderia dizer que ele também já vira Saga _por aí_ e não tinha sido na versão racional.

— Poucas vezes, sim. É raro eu sair. – Myu se justificou, adicionando: – Não sou responsável pelo que eles possam ter aprontado.

A única questão na cabeça de Mu era: _por_ _que_ _esses dois estão conversando?_ Deveria ter sido uma simples troca de cumprimentos, com Myu saindo na sequência. Teria Afrodite informado a Saga que ele, Mu, saíra com Myu no passado e, por isso, Saga estava puxando conversa de propósito para perturbá-lo? Ou ele estava falando por falar, naquela lógica bêbada incompreensível?

— É mesmo? Junte-se a nós e explique melhor. – Saga esboçou um sorriso torto e gesticulou para uma cadeira vazia na ponta da mesa, perto de Mu e Afrodite. Então, apontou para Zelos. – Você, não! Pode ir.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos não escutou se Zelos replicou, nem percebeu Myu olhá-lo em busca de uma confirmação sua para se sentar. Àquela altura, não seria capaz nem de dizer o que estava jantando, visto que identificar sabores e aromas se tornou complicado devido à apreensão.

— Mu? – Myu apoiou a mão sobre a dele.

— Sim? – Esquivou-se, observando que ele tinha se sentado.

— Desculpe, eu…

Durante a tentativa de Myu para encontrar as palavras certas, Zelos fez careta para Saga e contornou a mesa para abordar a única garota entre eles.

— Senhorita Hilda… Tem notícias da senhorita Pandora? Poderia dar um recado para ela?

— Ela não gosta de recados.

A face e a voz de Hilda estavam tão frias que o interesse de Saga em Myu evaporou. Sua expressão mimetizou a dela ao dizer para Zelos:

— Falei para você cair fora.

Zelos se afastou, não sem soltar grunhidos contrariados, girando o pescoço várias vezes para espiá-los.

— Aquele sujeito é tão estressante, não é? A Pandora tem cada fã… – Saga fez seu melhor ar solidário, empurrando a taça de vinho pela mesa, para perto dela. – Por sinal, vi alguns membros do _seu_ séquito de admiradores pelo congresso, minha cara!

Hilda bufou de leve, como se estivesse resignada a suportar tolos. Contudo, Saga reparou, o gelo no rosto dela não tinha derretido.

O rapaz com a pintinha charmosa estava atento a Myu. Tentando, pelo menos. Era entediante vê-lo se perder para dizer o que queria. A serenidade exterior de Mu, entretanto, não enganava Afrodite: ele estava perturbado.

Desconfiava de que havia algo errado com Mu. Imaginara que ele se sairia melhor em lidar com Saga…

A concentração de Afrodite se dispersou. Portanto, ele foi o primeiro, após Saga, a ver Hilda levar a taça aos lábios.

Por mais que Afrodite não quisesse se intrometer, considerou aquele um momento adequado para retribuir o chute que Mu tinha lhe dado antes para capturar sua atenção.

Myu estava se explicando, sobre não ser sua intenção atrapalhar, quando Mu sentiu o golpe. Seu olhar foi direto para Afrodite, que estava virado para o lado. Mu seguiu o olhar dele.

— Hilda!

Tarde demais. Ela tinha virado a bebida toda em um único gole.

Ah, céus! Mu quase enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Mais essa! Que _barganha faustiana_ teria que fazer para escapar dali?

— O que foi? – Myu se deteve para não tocar nele outra vez.

Gesticulando na direção do banheiro e sem se dignar a olhar para Saga, Mu se levantou e atravessou o restaurante. Quem sabe já estivesse no inferno e fosse esse o problema.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de olhos azuis-e-verdes encarando um rapaz de olhar solene. A impressão de Marin era a de estar vendo dois oponentes medindo um ao outro.

— Ehrm, Aiolia…?

Chamá-lo foi uma má ideia. Fez com que Shaka se conscientizasse de sua presença e a analisasse de cima a baixo. Estaria tentando ler sua alma?

— Se está pensando em contar ao Mu que me viu andando à noite com uma _ruiva misteriosa_ – Aiolia falou com descaso –, nem precisa se dar ao trabalho, _Shaka_. Ele conhece a Marin e sabe que ela é minha amiga.

Para alívio de Marin, Shaka fechou os olhos. A sensação foi a de um holofote que houvesse sido apagado.

Ele voltou a abri-los no instante seguinte, focalizando em Aiolia.

— Para sua informação, não possuo o menor apreço por intrigas. Se você for tão inadequado como eu acredito que seja, vai se colocar em encrenca com o Mu por conta própria.

— Ah, você ia adorar, não é?

Daí em diante, Marin perdeu o fio da meada. Era nítido que Mu era o centro da discussão – o motivo era obscuro. Ela guardou suas teorias, não ousaria interferir. Por outro lado, estar perto deles era desconfortável. Shaka era intimidante e Aiolia era… bem, ela precisava se distanciar dele.

— Hum, rapazes? – Deu passos largos para longe. – Rapazes! Com licença, eu preciso ir.

— Espera, Ma-!

Ela não esperou e, para evitar que Aiolia continuasse a escoltá-la, interrompeu a fala dele com um _não se preocupe, obrigada!_ e disparou pela calçada.

Aiolia bagunçou os cabelos da nuca, esquecendo-se da presença loura ao seu lado.

— Não me diga que é tão estúpido quanto aparenta ao ponto de não perceber que aquela garota gosta de você.

A voz de Shaka era arrastada e a raiva de Aiolia reacendeu de imediato.

— Eu sei, seu entojado! Não tem o que fazer. – Abaixou a cabeça, desolado. Aí, ergueu o queixo para Shaka. – E não venha me dizer pra largar o Mu e ficar com ela.

Foi a vez do rapaz de olhar solene se exasperar.

— Não se atreva! O Mu não merece ser _largado_. Ele que precisaria largar você. – Ergueu a mão, para que ele não o interrompesse, e prosseguiu: – Não fique sendo _tão_ afável com essa moça.

— Você quer que eu a trate mal?

— Não. Estou dizendo que é improvável ela superar com você exagerando na afabilidade.

O rapaz de olhos verdes quase azuis tocou o _piercing_ em seu lábio inferior. Não tinha refletido por aquele ângulo. Queria compensar Marin sendo legal com ela. Era o correto a se fazer. Nem se estivesse solteiro poderia ficar com ela. O que havia entre eles era pura e simples amizade. Era como funcionavam.

Apesar disso, não precisava de conselhos daquele intrometido!

— _Shaka!_ – Ikki chegou em alta velocidade e, por consequência, interrompeu a nova explosão de Aiolia. – Por que você saiu andando na frente? Não podia aguardar? Tem certeza de que _eu_ sou o impaciente?

— Absoluta – Shaka garantiu, lançando um último olhar de aviso para Aiolia, e saiu andando com um aceno lacônico à guisa de despedida.

— Hey!

— _Hey_ digo eu! – Aiolia entrou na frente de Ikki. – Por que está andando com esse maluco?

— Fomos ao teatro.

— _Teatro?_

— Teatro – repetiu Ikki, com o tom de voz a desafiar qualquer um que se atrevesse criar caso. – Vai dizer que você nunca teve que fazer o que não te interessava por causa do Mu?

Aiolia assentiu. É lógico que sim. Por exemplo, ele assistia àqueles filmes dramáticos e antigos chatíssimos, sem nenhuma ação, porque Mu os adorava. Em compensação, Mu assistia aos filmes de ação sem reclamar. A paz reinava – até subirem os créditos e um criticar a escolha do outro.

— É tipo a Lei da Troca Equivalente no namoro… – Aiolia interrompeu-se, boquiaberto. – Aw, cara, não vá me dizer que estão namorando!

— Não. – Como a descrença no ar era evidente, acrescentou: – É complexo, deixa pra lá.

Ele contou aquilo mirando o caminho que Shaka percorrera, deixando Aiolia confuso sobre para quem era aquele _deixa pra lá_. Ikki dava mostras de ter desanimado em seguir o loiro.

— _Aham_ … – Aiolia coçou uma barba imaginária, do jeito que Milo costumava fazer ao analisar algo que o intrigava. – Vocês parecem _íntimos_ … Acha que a antipatia dele comigo pode ser por ele estar a fim do Mu?

— Quê? Não, claro que não. Eles são melhores amigos há eras. Shaka é prático e abomina enrolações. Se ele gostasse do Mu desse jeito, já teria dito a ele.

A afirmação soava sensata. Aiolia refletiu um pouco e bateu as mãos.

— Ele pode estar a fim de mim?

Não era uma hipótese em que apostaria. Seu objetivo era pentelhar Ikki.

— _Nunca!_ Enlouqueceu? Não tem a menor chance de acontecer.

Os olhos azuis-ou-verdes cintilaram.

— Por quê?

— Ora! Você é briguento, genioso e…

— Você também é. Não impediu vocês de irem ao teatro juntos…

— Não importa. Shaka não é para suas patas!

— Aff, nem quero. Só estava tentando descobrir qual a birra dele comigo.

— Acho… – Ikki cutucou a cicatriz que possuía na testa. – Acho que é porque vocês têm coisas em comum… – Balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Sei lá! Vou indo ou o azedume dele comigo vai piorar.

Ele se afastou, deixando Aiolia horrorizado. O que poderia ter em comum com aquele ser arrogante?

* * *

Havia um rapaz de poucas palavras parado, com os punhos apertados, ao lado da cama em que um rapaz de bandana vermelha se encontrava deitado com um gato enorme enroscado sobre o tórax.

A única luz era a da lua, entrando pela janela aberta. O perfil de Aiolos parecia nobre e triste enquanto a admirava. Shura sabia que, seja lá o que fosse que Kanon e Pandora haviam aprontado, não era o que o estava perturbando.

Ele também sabia que se arrependeria de perguntar se havia algum problema. Não obstante, inquiriu mesmo assim.

— Nenhum. – Aiolos soltou um breve suspiro, sem desviar o olhar da janela. – Estou bem.

— _Aiolos_ …

— Okay, é que está tarde e eu queria _tanto_ uma taça com vários sabores de sorvete, cobertura de chocolate e aquelas coisinhas coloridas felizes…

Shura trincou os dentes. Detestava concordar com a versão alcoolizada de Saga em qualquer circunstância, porém, começava a acreditar que ele estava correto ao dizer que um dia desses matariam Aiolos.

— Ainda que eu não duvide que você queira um sorvete, creio que não é isso que está te incomodando.

— Não é um sorvete qualquer! Não tem sorveteria aberta a essa hora. E se eu fosse uma garota e estivesse grávida? Meu filho ia nascer com cara de sorvete! Meu pobre bebê…

— …

Se Aiolos fosse uma garota, Shura ponderou, jamais engravidaria porque a teriam eliminado na infância. Ele desandou a falar incoerências e era inútil pressioná-lo. Aiolos era impossível de encostar na parede; incapaz de dar respostas objetivas e claras. Shura desistiu de dirigir-lhe perguntas e passou a dar ordens:

— Levante-se!

O rapaz de bandana vermelha fungou, limitando-se a fazer carinho em Neil Peart.

— Não me obrigue a tirar você daí.

— Não é fácil sair debaixo de doze quilos de gato!

Um meio sorriso se abriu no rosto de Shura. Sentou-se na cama e inclinou-se sobre Aiolos.

— Quer dizer que você não vai se levantar?

— Vou! Vejamos… – Aiolos se remexeu, tentando fazer Neil Peart acordar e sair de cima de seu tronco.

Dormindo, imperturbável, o felino preto e branco ronronou tão alto que o cérebro de Aiolos criou associações com geladeiras. A próxima ideia seria rolar o gato para o colchão. Shura se adiantou e espalmou as mãos ao lado de seu pescoço, encurralando-o.

Aiolos pestanejou e baixou o olhar para Neil Peart. Faltavam meros centímetros para que o coitado fosse prensado entre seus tórax.

— Se fosse o Ginger Baker, estaríamos cobertos de arranhões – comentou, seu raciocínio se perdendo em divagações sobre os gatos.

Shura estreitou os olhos e, tomando cuidado para não esmagar Neil Peart, aproximou-se de Aiolos até que as pontas de seus narizes se tocassem.

— Huh… – fez Aiolos, estrábico e impossibilitado de se movimentar. Considerando rude soltar exclamações com Shura tão próximo, relembrou em um sussurro: – Temos que ir. Meu irmão está esp-…

— Eu sei.

O rapaz de bandana vermelha avaliou os traços compenetrados de Shura e sorriu.

— Estou bem – assegurou, movendo a cabeça algumas vezes para que seu nariz roçasse no dele de leve.

Shura assentiu devagar.

Aí, alguém espirrou. Shura endireitou-se, seu olhar retalhando a porta do quarto. Aiolos precisou de alguns segundos para entender que o espirro não tinha vindo do gato.

Ouviu-se um murmúrio do outro lado da porta. Depois outro. Depois silêncio – o silêncio contido feito por duas pessoas tentando ficar despercebidas.

O rapaz de poucas palavras levantou-se da cama, batendo os coturnos no chão. O silêncio se transformou em um rebuliço de ruídos abafados se afastando. Ele revirou os olhos e escancarou a porta.

Keith Moon, o único ser vivo ali, miou para ele.

— Ué. Foi você que espirrou? – Aiolos indagou ao gatinho, abaixando-se para pegá-lo no colo, alheio ao olhar incrédulo que Shura lhe direcionava.

— Você só pode estar brincando.

Com Keith Moon aninhado em um dos braços e Neil Peart no outro, Aiolos soltou uma risada rouca e repleta de alegria. Shura o observou descer as escadas. Seus ombros relaxaram diante daquele som, livrando-se da tensão até então ignorada.

 _Droga._ Não dava para matar uma pessoa que ria daquele modo.

* * *

Havia um cachorrinho peludíssimo correndo atrás de um rapaz de aspecto amigável que, por sua vez, se apressava atrás de um rapaz de aparência imponente, tentando convencê-lo a mudar de ideia.

— Vamos, Shion, deixe o Mu se cuidar sozinho. Ele tem dezenove anos, lembra?

— Dezenove é quase quinze, que é quase onze. – Shion fez um gesto de dispensa, terminando de fechar uma pequena mala de viagem.

— Você está sendo absurdo. – Dohko se sentou na cama, olhando ao redor em busca de inspiração.

O quarto era rústico – com madeira, tecidos naturais e algumas plantas – e minimalista. Não havia muito a se contemplar.

— Você tinha dezoito na época que conheceu o Lune e lidou com ele sozinho.

— O que não te impediu de interferir – Shion pontuou, conferindo em sua _checklist_ de viagens no celular se providenciara o necessário.

— Eu era jovem e possessivo. Você não acreditava que eu fosse ficar sentado assistindo àquele cretino te assediar, não é? – Dohko abriu a mala e começou a desfazê-la. – O Mu é seu irmão. É diferente.

Shion deu um tabefe na mão dele, empurrando-o para o lado, e reorganizou a bagagem.

— Talvez.

— _Talvez_ nada. Você sabe que é diferente.

Shion o olhou com dureza. Dohko o olhou em desafio. As vontades opostas tiniram feito pratos musicais e o ar entre eles se adensou. Hamal – que estava acostumado com aquele tipo de cena e não gostava de ser ignorado – latiu, pulando nas pernas de ambos.

— De qualquer forma, quero descobrir o pretexto de Lune para estar nesse congresso sem relação com a área dele.

Dohko meneou a cabeça com relutância, afinal, _era_ suspeito. Será que não dava para Shion tentar contatar Lune em vez de ir?

— Tentei. Foi em vão. – O rapaz de aparência imponente voltou ao celular e, agitando um dedo em advertência para Dohko se manter afastado da mala, procurou um número específico.

— E para quem vai telefonar?

— Aiolia.

— Shion! Você combinou com o Mu que não envolveria o Aiolia – recordou, tentando afanar o aparelho dele. – Aliás, você mal deixou opções para o coitado.

— Eu vou pedir para o garoto cuidar do Hamal. Os dois se adoram. – Shion desviou-se, mantendo o celular fora de alcance. – A não ser que você pretenda ficar em casa…

— Hah! Boa tentativa. Não tem a menor chance de você ir sozinho ao lugar em que aquele cara está.

— Imaginei. – Deu uns tapinhas na cabeça de Dohko. – Vá se preparar.

— Nenhuma possibilidade de eu te convencer do contrário?

Shion considerou por um segundo.

— Não, acho que não.

— Então, coloque-se no lugar do Mu. Você não explicou a ele a causa para o Lune ser problemático e não quer deixá-lo se virar sozinho. Já pensou que o Mu pode estar sentindo que você não confia nele? – Encaixou um dedo no passador de cinto das calças de Shion, puxando-o para se sentar na cama.

— Não tenho a intenção de sugerir que o Mu não é confiável. Estou tentando ser um bom irmão mais velho – Shion esclareceu. – Estou sendo injusto em querer cuidar do meu irmão caçula?

— Não. Apenas não pode exagerar. Ele nem pediu ajuda.

— Quando ele pedir, pode não dar tempo.

— Quem ouve você falando pode concluir que o Lune é um assassino, um estuprador ou algo do gênero. Vamos, Shion, você ensinou o Mu a enfrentar diversas complicações, incluindo as que o Lune possa criar.

O rapaz de aparência imponente se deixou cair de costas na cama e suspirou.

— E eu achando que você tinha melhorado com a idade… O Dohko das antigas iria ao congresso e resolveria a situação com menos tato.

— É, e você odiaria. Logo, sim, eu melhorei.

— Será que o Aiolia vai melhorar? Sabemos da tendência dele ao caos.

Shion vinha aceitando a presença de Aiolia como uma espécie de catástrofe natural.

— Um dia, lá pelos duzentos anos, que é o chute dele para minha idade, por que não?

— Que ancião você…

— Você é outro velho, Shion! – Dohko riu e deitou-se ao lado dele, afastando-lhe uma mecha de cabelo da testa.

De súbito, veio à mente que Shion tinha o hábito de concordar sem ceder. Em geral, Shion concordava porque era a coisa diplomática a se fazer. Era uma tática para ganhar tempo até poder decidir o que realmente faria. Por essa razão, Dohko questionou com cautela:

— Posso confiar que você não vai escapulir no meio da madrugada para ir até o Mu?

— Você crê que eu faria uma coisa adolescente dessas, mas me chama de velho?

— A senilidade pode levar a comportamentos estranhos…

— Senil? – Shion pôs-se de pé, pegou a bagagem e saiu do quarto. – Está decidido: quero distância de você! Venha, Hamal…

O cachorrinho foi, sacudindo o rabo felpudo.

Rindo, Dohko os arrastou de volta ao quarto. Colocou um Hamal agitado no chão e fez Shion se sentar.

— Você não pode ir sem me responder.

A face imponente de Shion prometia sofrimento eterno.

— Se ele pedir ajuda, eu irei. Se ele não puder me pedir ajuda, eu vou ficar irado com você.

Quanto a essa última parte, Dohko não tinha a menor dúvida. Confiava em Mu o bastante para arriscar.

* * *

Havia um rapaz com uma tatuagem de escorpião e um rapaz de vibrantes cabelos vermelhos caminhando rumo à praça.

— A gente _tem_ que ir? O Aiolia deve estar bravo porque sumi. Vai querer me punir. É o nosso acordo.

— Se você não for, ele vai te punir em dobro, não?

Milo estalou a língua. Que injustiça!

— Eu sumi um pouquinho porque você chegou e…

Camus parou de andar.

— Não estou te culpando! Nem reclamando! Estou elaborando minha explicação…

— Ele não está.

Ah, tinham chegado à praça. Milo vasculhou o local cheio de gente. Nenhum sinal de Aiolia.

— Putz, que droga. Fica aqui, caso ele apareça – pediu, falando por cima do próprio ombro, pois estava se dirigindo ao bar do outro lado da rua. – Vou investigar se o pessoal ali sab- _ouch!_

Milo virou-se para frente e colidiu com a pessoa que vinha em sentido oposto.

— Aff, olha por onde anda!

— Um dos pivetes do Aiolos.

 _Agh._ Era Radamanthys. Milo encarou aquele inconveniente com um quê de incredulidade.

— Não sou um pivete, nem sou do Aiolos, mas as duas opções seriam melhores do que ser o cãozinho obediente da Pandora.

O semblante de Radamanthys se fechou. Não gostava que falassem de Pandora e Milo tinha consciência disso. E daí? Ela vivia colada em Aiolos desde que Aiolia e Milo eram pequenos, o que significava que, ao conhecer a garota, Radamanthys nem tinha noção de que ela existia.

— Nunca precisei obedecer para ter a atenção dela… – Milo comentou com insolência.

Por _atenção_ , ele queria dizer que tinha conversado várias vezes com ela. Radamanthys não entendeu dessa maneira. Seu punho agarrou a gola da camiseta de Milo, puxando-o para si.

O rapaz com a tatuagem de escorpião espelhou os movimentos dele, ambos se segurando pelas roupas. Dava para ver que Radamanthys estava enfurecido. Enfurecido _pra caramba_. Excelente! Milo estava com um estado de espírito disposto a brigar.

— Milo. – O tom de Camus era repreensivo. – Venha… Acabei de ligar para o Aiolia. Ele não está distante daqui.

Radamanthys esboçou um sorriso maldoso e empurrou Milo com força, soltando-o. Camus avançou para segurar um braço do namorado, impedindo-o de rebater.

— _Milo._

Lançando um último olhar fulminante para Radamanthys, Milo deixou-se guiar para longe dele.

— Quem é o cãozinho obediente agora, pivete?

Camus sentiu os músculos de Milo se enrijecerem e reforçou o aperto, acelerando o passo.

— Você não é tão agressivo quanto o Aiolia. Sei que consegue se conter.

— Eu me contive – rosnou, esforçando-se para não se soltar de Camus e revidar. – Não meti um soco no maldito na hora em que ele trombou em mim com aquela monocelha ridícula!

— Se você não notou, ele não estava sozinho. Dois amigos dele estavam no bar.

Camus não precisou dizer o óbvio: as probabilidades insinuavam que Milo levaria a pior.

— Legal. Você faz um cara se sentir forte, Camus…

Não ser tão agressivo quanto Aiolia não significava que Milo gostava de desaforos. Sequer seria a primeira vez que brigaria com o _grupinho_ de Radamanthys, embora nas outras vezes estivesse com Aiolia.

Hum, duvidava que Camus fosse aprovar.

* * *

Havia um rapaz de cabelos compridos encostado em uma das paredes do corredor que levava aos banheiros do restaurante. Poderia fugir sem arruinar a sua dignidade? Achava que não. Teria que retornar, terminar o jantar e tentar partir sem maiores dificuldades.

Para se animar, estava apreciando a foto no contato de Aiolia no celular. Será que era uma boa ideia ligar?

Mu queria muito conversar com ele, era sempre tranquilizante… Aí, teria que explicar o porquê de estar acordado, sendo que tinha dito que ia dormir cedo… o que levaria Aiolia a especular sobre o estado de Saga e Hilda… o que levaria a Myu… a confusão… Mu teve dúvidas se acabaria a conversa reconfortado ou com uma dor de cabeça pior.

Seria menos exaustivo se dissesse a Aiolia que ele tinha razão, que era perturbador aguentar Saga e Hilda bêbados, sem falar em tolerar Myu enquanto Afrodite não se manifestava? Se pedisse que Aiolia o tirasse daquela situação, o que aconteceria?

Um calafrio cruzou a espinha de Mu. Seria um pandemônio se Aiolia chegasse. Precisaria da ajuda de Aiolos para acalmá-lo. Com Aiolos viriam Shura, Kanon e Pandora. Shion poderia surgir, acompanhado por Dohko. E Milo tinha o dom de aparecer do nada! Caos, pânico e desespero. Mu teve a terrível percepção de que acabariam a noite na cadeia.

Suspirou para o contato de Aiolia. Não era prudente arriscar, não importava o quanto quisesse falar com ele.

— Está tentando se comunicar por telepatia?

Mu sobressaltou-se. Hilda estava ao seu lado e ele não conseguiria dizer desde quando. Sem dar espaço para que pudesse replicar, ela sibilou um _tente assim_ e pressionou o dedo na tela de seu celular.

— Hilda!

Pela segunda vez na noite, era tarde demais. Ela tinha entrado no banheiro feminino, soltando sua característica gargalhada ébria alarmante – quantas taças de vinho já teria bebido? –, e o celular estava chamando Aiolia.

É evidente que, com o universo conspirando contra Mu naquela noite, Aiolia atendeu antes que pudesse encerrar a chamada.

— _Mu? Que_ _sorte_ _, eu estava morrendo de tédio! Opa, o que há? Você não ia dormir?_

— Oh, olá, Aiolia – disse Mu, soltando a respiração que nem percebera ter prendido. – Eu… tive que cancelar esse plano. O Afrodite insistiu para jantarmos fora… – Bom, era verdade. Mu emendou depressa: – Ahn, por que o tédio?

Se o distraísse, ele não faria indagações, certo? Mu o escutou com cuidado, em busca de ganchos para assuntos que concentrassem a conversa em Aiolia, e não em si mesmo.

— Você encontrou o Shaka? Puxa, diga que não discutiram.

— _Nada_ _além do usual. Viu, tem algo rolando entre ele e o Ikki?_

— Não que eu saiba. É difícil compreendê-los.

— _Hmm_ … _Enfim_ … _o Afrodite não vai_ _se aborrecer_ _por ficar sozinho?_

O rapaz de cabelos compridos dedilhou os três brincos que possuía.

— Não, ele… está com a Hilda…

— _A Hilda? Calma aí, o Saga também, né? Eles_ … _?_

— Aiolia! Ouça, eu queria muito, muito mesmo, conversar com você. Nós podemos não focar neles?

— _Mu_ …

— Por favor? Amanhã eu explico, prometo.

Houve uma longa pausa do outro lado da linha. Mu se flagrou puxando os brincos a ponto de sua orelha doer. Por fim, veio um chiado indecifrável – que supôs ser Aiolia bufando –, seguido pela voz contrariada:

— _Aposto que tenho motivos pra ficar furioso, mas okay, Mu. Você está bem, né?_

— Sim. – Ali, falando com Aiolia, estava ótimo. – Obrigado.

— _Bom, se você não quer falar do que está acontecendo aí, não faz sentido eu ficar falando daqui._

— Vamos conversar sobre nós.

— _Boa ideia. O que você está vestindo?_

Sorrindo, Mu ajeitou as próprias roupas.

— Desista, espertinho. Continuo desinteressado em qualquer tipo de indecência que não seja presencial.

— _Naah, valeu a tentativa. A perseverança é uma virtude!_

O rapaz de cabelos compridos teve que rir.

Nesse momento, Hilda saiu do banheiro, os lábios pintados com um batom escuro. Mu se preparou para a malícia que sairia deles à toa – ela somente lhe deu uma piscadela cúmplice ao passar.

Os próximos minutos voaram. Mu poderia ficar a noite inteira conversando bobeiras com Aiolia e estaria satisfeito. No entanto, Afrodite o encontrou e ficou parado à sua frente de braços cruzados, deixando claro que Mu tinha que desligar.

— Preciso ir. Falo com você amanhã, OK?

— _Okay_ … _Se cuida, hein?_

Finalizada a ligação, a felicidade de Mu sumiu ao fitar Afrodite.

— O que foi? Eles destruíram a mesa?

— Não. Suponho que o Myu vá acabar traumatizado. Por mim, tanto faz. – Afrodite estudou a fisionomia tranquila de Mu com intensidade.

— Ahn… algo errado?

— É o que eu ia te perguntar, Mu.

— Esse jantar está todo errado, não?

Afrodite arqueou as sobrancelhas, não dava para afirmar se ele estava concordando ou discordando.

— Quero que me diga o que há de errado com _você_ , Mu.

 _Continua_ …

* * *

 **N/A:** O Afrodite resolveu se manifestar, _brace yourselves_ D: E Porradamanthys apareceu S2

Que tal este capítulo? :3

Muito obrigada para quem continua me acompanhando e mandou reviews no último capítulo: _reneev, Diana Lua, Orphelin, Chibi Haru-chan17_ e _Svanhild_ S2


End file.
